A Stronger Link
by Alky Uchiha93
Summary: When Minato placed slightly more of his and Kushina's chakra into Naruto at the time of sealing than he meant to, he did not know the ramifications of such a move. That is, until Naruto uses Kushina's Chakra Chains and discovers that he has the gift of Minato's amazing Chakra Control. Smarter Naruto (Not Shikamaru-level smart, but he knows his stuff), Alternate Teams.
1. Chapter 1

A Stronger Link

Chapter One: Discovery.

"This is it my love." Minato Namikaze said as he coughed up a glob of blood.

His wife, Kushina Uzumaki crouched in front of him. With the claw of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox stabbed through their chests, stopping mere inches away from their child.

Kushina reached out for the first and last time, touching her son's head softly, "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, please be strong without us. We'll always love you." She said with a sad smile as she began to sob.

Minato held his arms around her stomach and formed the necessary hand seals as his tears fell, "SEAL!" he shouted as he forced his chakra to do the impossible.

In a large flash of light, the clearing was empty except for the two corpses and a baby. Who was wailing under the moonlight in sorrow.

#####

_Nine years later_

#####

"Damn demon! Where'd it go?!" a drunken Chunnin yelled as he fell to his knees and looked around in anger.

His friend pulled him to his feet, "C'mon, the little monster couldn't have gotten far. We'll find it!" he yelled before the two ran off down the street.

A minute passed before a small blonde boy crawled out from a sewer drain, he rolled onto his back before standing up and stretching, "What dummies." He muttered with a frown before slipping into a small alleyway and sneaking away from the area.

Soon he found himself ducking behind a bin in the shopping district of the village, looking around hungrily for just a morsel of food.

He snuck underneath his lucky fish stick stand and smiled, 'Yes! There's so much!' the blonde boy thought happily as he picked up four dirty fish sticks.

Immediately he began eating them, not caring in the slightest of the dirt. Soon he was finished and he sighed in happiness and relaxed for a moment before he felt a familiar push of something.

He looked out from under the table and his eyes widened in fear as the two Chunnin from earlier were looking around angrily. The less drunk Chunnin held his hands together and Naruto felt that push again, the two Chunnin began walking closer to him.

He hurriedly rolled out from under the stall and ran back to the alley he came from, his fear increased as he heard two voices following him, "He's here!"

The boy glanced behind him and his eyes widened as the two ninjas spotted him, "Got you demon!" the drunker one said as he pushed his way through the alley after Naruto.

Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes as he could hear the two catching up, 'What do I do?!' he thought as he took a left turn down the next alleyway.

He came to a stop as one of the two ninjas stood in front of him. Naruto screamed as he was kicked in the chest and landed in the hard grasp of the second ninja, who threw him at a steel trashcan.

Naruto fell onto his hands and knees as tears flowed, 'They won't stop me here, I will become the Hokage. I will make them respect me!' Naruto thought as he shakily stood to his feet, focussing as much power as he could throughout his small body.

The first ninja laughed and went to kick Naruto again, who dove to the side as fast as he could. The jump was amplified by the accidental chakra push he did, launching him at high speeds.

And if he was trying to get passed any civilians it would've worked. But the second ninja just reached out and grabbed Naruto's foot before throwing him into a corner of the alleyway.

Naruto impacted the wall with a shout of pain, he curled into himself in pain while he felt blood flow from the back of his head. 'I won't lose!' Naruto thought as he shouted in exertion.

From Naruto's upper back shot out red chains made of chakra, they impaled the closer ninja through the chest in three places while the second ninja died instantly with a chakra chain through the skull and heart.

Naruto stared in shock as the only living Shinobi gargled on his own blood before the life left his eyes, "Wha-what?" Naruto asked in fear as he climbed to his feet and the chains began retreating back to his chakra pool.

Naruto began to hyperventilate, "Wha-what's happening? I-I-I," he stuttered out in fear as he began stepping back, "J-j-jiji? Where's Jiji?" he asked to himself as he curled in fear again, "H-Help me." He said as he burst into tears.

An ANBU dropped down into the alleyway and lifted the boy into his arms, "I'm so sorry, are you okay Naruto?" the ANBU asked worriedly.

Naruto looked up as the ANBU leapt onto a nearby building, "I-I-Itachi?" he asked as more tears built in his eyes.

The weasel masked ANBU nodded, "We're going to Hokage-sama. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier." He said as he leapt off with Naruto in his arms.

#####

Naruto woke up groggily on the couch of the Hokage's office. His senses slowly kicking in as he rolled onto his side.

"…I saw what happened, trust me when I say it was not Naruto's fault." Naruto heard the Third Hokage say.

Naruto rubbed his closed eyes and yawned, "Jiji?" he asked, bringing the attention of everyone in the room to him.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Fire Shadow, rose to his feet and within moments was kneeling beside the semi-conscious boy, "Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto smiled, "My head hurts." He complained as the memories began coming back to him.

The Hokage nodded, "Do you remember what happened yesterday Naruto? On your birthday?" he asked while moving his eyes from side to side with as much focus as he could muster.

Naruto stared in confusion, until he just followed the Hokage's eyes with his head shook his head. "…No." he whispered softly, not entirely understanding Hiruzen's behaviour.

The third let out a breath and turned, "You see? There's nothing wrong. Now leave Danzo." Hiruzen ordered.

Naruto peered over Hiruzen's shoulder to see an overly bandaged man scowl before leaving the room, "Itachi, follow me." The bandaged man said.

Itachi glanced at Hiruzen and Naruto before lifting his mask to the side, letting Naruto see the left half of his face for the first time.

Itachi smiled softly at Naruto, "I will see you in the future Naruto-kun. Remember me as I am now. Not as I will become." He before pulling his mask back on and leaving the room.

As the door closed, Hiruzen sighed, "Naruto, come with me." He said as he stood and walked over to his desk.

Naruto stood wobbly and hobbled over, pulling himself into a chair before turning to face Hiruzen, "What's wrong Jiji?" he asked.

Hiruzen crossed his fingers and rested his chin on them, "I saw what happened Naruto, the chakra chains you released." He said with a slight frown.

Naruto looked down, "I didn't mean to, I don't even know how I did it." he mumbled.

Hiruzen sighed, "I know," he said before standing and looking out his window, 'I think… if there is ever going to be a time to tell him about his mother, this is it…' the old man thought with a frown as he looked over the village.

"Naruto…have you ever wondered about your family?" he asked.

Naruto's head snapped up and he stared at the Third's back with wide eyes, "My…Family?" he asked.

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, I am forbidden to tell you about your father for reasons I can't share. But your mother technically wasn't included in the agreement." He said as he turned to look at the intrigued Naruto.

Naruto slowly nodded, "Is that why you made me lie earlier? Coz I can remember what happened perfectly." Naruto said, unsure of how to bring up his mother in conversation.

Hiruzen smiled softly, "It is. Naruto, I need you to listen to me." The old man said seriously.

Naruto nodded, "Okay Jiji." Naruto muttered as he looked up at his grandfather-figure.

Hiruzen sighed as he sat back, "Your mother's name, was Kushina Uzumaki. A Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village." He said as he opened a draw of his desk.

Naruto smiled at the thought, 'Kushina…mom.'

"As you will find out Naruto, ninjas of the village are asked to keep life journals. This is so that in death, we may be able to find out what circumstances they were most likely in. We keep these journals for the Shinobi archives; they have a collection of every point in a Shinobi's life starting from once they pass their gennin test. The only rule is they aren't allowed to mention names or location specifics so that if another village finds one, they won't be able to learn too much." He said as he lifted a worn journal from the draw and placed it in front of Naruto.

Naruto stared at the book, "This was your mother's journal Naruto. I want you to have it until your own journal has reached its ending." Hiruzen said with a smile as Naruto reached out to grasp the book.

Naruto lifted the book and stared at it, "So…my parents didn't abandon me?" Naruto asked softly as he glanced up at the kage before his eyes snapped to the book again.

Hiruzen's eyes widened, "No Naruto, your parents loved you very much. Why would you think they abandoned you?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head as tears began to fall from his eyes, "Th-that's what Ms. Jumdi said before she kicked me out." Naruto said as he hugged the journal to his chest, "She didn't leave me behind… mom." He said softly.

Hiruzen's eyes turned into a glare, "Did you say Jumdi kicked you out of the orphanage?" he said darkly.

Naruto was too wrapped in the thoughts of his mother to notice the third's rage, "Yeah, but that was a while ago though. It's been…" he counted on his fingers, "Four full moons since then." Naruto said with a shrug before opening the journal and seeing a picture in the first page.

Hiruzen swallowed his anger, 'I will not forgive that wench.' He thought before taking a deep breath, not noticing Naruto staring at the picture that he himself didn't know was there.

'Jiji said I'm not allowed to know about my dad, so I guess he hasn't seen this. I want to keep it.' Naruto thought at he tucked the photo into the cover sleeve of the journal just in time before Hiruzen focussed on him again.

"Naruto, what about the academy? Have you been going?" he asked.

Naruto pouted childishly, "Everyone there hates me. The only person who treats me nicely is Iruka-sensei, and he doesn't have time to waste on something like me." Naruto said sadly.

Hiruzen sighed, "Naruto, you must go. How else are you going to be Hokage?" he asked, trying to persuade the boy.

Naruto looked at the journal in his hands, 'I can't tell Jiji, I'll find another way to learn to read.' He said before looking up at the Hokage.

"You're right Jiji, I'll start going again. But can you please do me a favour?" Naruto asked as he hugged his journal.

Hiruzen nodded, "Anything you need Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Can I please stay here tonight? I don't wanna go back to my place." Naruto said, hiding behind his emotional mask.

Hiruzen nodded, "Of course Naruto, I'll be here all night so lie down on the couch okay?"

Naruto nodded and slid onto his feet, "Okay Jiji. Can you please take me to the academy tomorrow?" he asked with a yawn before climbing onto the couch and curling up into a ball, hugging his mother's journal to his chest.

Hiruzen chuckled at his behaviour, "Sure Naruto-kun. Get some rest." He said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Naruto was blissfully asleep, hugging the journal tightly. Hiruzen smiled and stood, taking off his cloak and resting it over Naruto as a blanket. 'Good night Naruto, I hope you find her training notes as soon as possible.' He thought before getting back to work.

#####

"Woah! Is that the Hokage?" Ino Yamanaka asked in awe as her and two of her friends turned to look over to the gate.

Indeed, Hiruzen was kneeling in front of Naruto and patting him on the head. "Be good today Naruto. I'll pick you up this afternoon so that you can take me to where you've been staying. Your new place will be ready by then." He said with a smile.

Naruto grinned widely "Hai Jiji!" he said before running into the academy yard, holding his mother's journal under his shirt for safety.

The Hokage smiled before turning away and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

#####

Naruto ran straight into the academy, not spending any time outside to play in the morning. 'I have to find Iruka-sensei!' Naruto thought as he turned the corner and approached the teacher's lounge.

Naruto got to the door and hesitated, 'Maybe I should wait until the other teachers aren't around…' he thought before turning to go to his sensei's classroom.

The door opened and out stepped the headmaster and Iruka, the headmaster saw Naruto and his scraggy clothes and sighed, "Naruto. Come here." He ordered.

Naruto nodded timidly and took the few steps closer to the two while Iruka looked on in worry. The headmaster grabbed Naruto roughly and moved him around, looking at him from each side before sighing, "Iruka, you care for the boy. Take him to the gym showers and get him some of the practise robes to wear, I won't have him making a mockery of my academy." He said before walking off.

Iruka let out a breath and turned to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, where have you been lately?" Iruka asked as he and Naruto walked alongside each other towards the south end of the building.

Naruto grinned as he looked up to Iruka, "Just busy with…stuff. Can I ask a favour sensei?" he asked.

Iruka blinked at Naruto's straight forward question, "Ugh, sure thing Naruto. What's up?" he asked as he pushed open the doors to the gym.

Naruto reached up behind his head and scratched sheepishly, "Well, you wanna know the reason I'm failing all the time?"

Iruka raised a brow, "Because you don't listen. You ditch, etc etc." he said with a smirk.

Naruto looked down at his feet, "Actually…umm," Naruto said, "I…can't read too well." Naruto confessed.

Iruka pushed open the change room door and stopped as he looked at Naruto in shock, "Huh? What do you mean you can't read? You couldn't have faked it for two years." Iruka said as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "Oh yeah? What've I been doing then?" he asked, accidently moving his mother's diary into view.

Iruka tilted his head, "Naruto, isn't that a Shinobi journal? You can't take those from their owners!" Iruka scolded as he took it from Naruto.

Naruto stared at him, "NO! GIVE IT BACK!" he yelled as he began crying suddenly.

Iruka was so startled by the outburst he dropped the journal, he stared in confusion as Naruto dove to catch it then lay hugging it as he held back tears. "N-Naruto?" he asked in confusion.

Naruto sat up and wiped his tears with one arm, letting Iruka get a glimpse of the book's spine, "Kushina Uzumaki?" Iruka whispered.

Naruto hugged the journal to his chest and stood up, "S-sorry sensei. But…Jiji gave it to me, he told me it was-"

"Your mother's." Iruka cut in.

Naruto blinked at Iruka, "Did you know her sensei?" he asked.

Iruka shook his head from side to side, "I only know of her. Kushina Uzumaki, the Red-hot Habanero. A-ranked Jonin of Konoha." Iruka said as he kneeled in front of Naruto, "Is that why you want to learn to read now? So you can read her journal?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "Y-yes." He whispered.

Iruka nodded, "Alright, every day after class I'll teach you from grade one. But you'll have to really cram if you want to catch up by your final year. Are you ready?" Iruka asked as he stood and held his hand out to Naruto.

Naruto nodded with a wide grin and shook Iruka's hand with his whole arm, "I'm ready! Believe it!"

#####

_Three years later_

#####

"A basic two layered trap would make the target wary of where they were walking, thus putting their attention to the ground. Which is when I would strike from above and go straight for a knockout blow and if they do notice you, odds are they will forget about the traps and create a distance for defensive purposes, thus walking into the traps anyway."

Iruka smiled, "Very good Naruto."

****BRRRRIIIING****

Iruka glanced at the clock and smiled, "That's it for today everyone, remember the gennin exam will be tomorrow starting at nine. You're expected to be here and ready by that time. I wish you luck." Iruka said with a bow to his class.

"Hai Sensei!" the class said in return before leaving the room.

Naruto waited til everyone in the room left before he stood, he had gotten used to the glares and stares from everyone in his class. But many of the teachers had begun to look at him as a student instead of the 'monster'. He smiled as he approached Iruka's desk.

"Ne, sensei! Wanna help me practise this afternoon?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Iruka smiled at Naruto, "Naruto, you know I can't just yet. I have a ton of paperwork to set up for tomorrow. And anyway, you still have to get that clone jutsu perfected." Iruka said.

Naruto pouted, "But sensei you know I have too much chakra to do a single clone." Naruto complained.

Iruka nodded, "I know, but if you can manage to weasel it down to a number that can at least fit in the classroom comfortably, then I can let you pass." He said.

Naruto sighed, "Oh man, well I guess I better get practising then." He said before waving to his sensei and walking out the room.

Naruto got outside and sighed with a sad smile as he watched everyone be greeted by their parents, he glanced to his right and saw that as usual, Sasuke Uchiha was walking around the back of the academy for some afternoon training, 'And as usual I'm going to go as well and we'll end up sparring after a wordless competition.' Naruto thought as he walked around the opposite side of the building.

As Naruto walked around the large building, he thought back on how he and the Uchiha had become somewhat rivals.

As Naruto's reading ability increased, he actually managed to catch up on his homework. The simple skill of reading interested Naruto because it helped him not only read from his mother's journal, but also the academy text book.

After a year of learning to read, Naruto was able to recognise letters in both Hiragana and Katakana but he still had trouble with some Kanji. And thanks to the present Iruka gave him-a full dictionary- he was able to read any book with minimal trouble.

These simple skills allowed him to understand his classroom more, giving him chances to earn higher marks, which he definitely did.

By the end of the second year his academic level was fifth in the class and with his more in depth understanding of ninja tools, he was now only second to Sasuke.

His Genjutsu was non-existent, the many tests they've done was academy standard techniques for simple misguidance of the opponent's senses. Naruto had the control to do the jutsus, but he couldn't minimise his chakra to subtle levels, thus making the techniques redundant since they dispelled themselves upon impact.

The Ninjutsu portion was… more than ok. He had all but mastered transformation and substitution, and with his ridiculous chakra control for someone with his level of chakra allowed him to make sixty perfect clones as his minimum.

He had secretly been training with his Chakra Chains that he inherited from his mother, reading about how she used them in combat and in everyday life gave him a great understanding of them. The only people who knew about them were the Hokage, Iruka and Sasuke.

Naruto sighed as he remembered instinctually using the Chains in a spar. Sasuke had gotten too carried away and used the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Naruto acted on instinct and shot chains from his fingers to disperse the flames then entangle Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't speak of the event, and even nodded to Naruto in respect. Naruto thought of Sasuke as a friend but he was pretty sure the feeling wasn't mutual. Sasuke didn't know that Naruto was close to Itachi before he massacred the clan and that's the way Naruto wanted it to stay.

For the past year the two would meet in the afternoons and practise their skills, thought they hadn't a single conversation between them.

Naruto stepped around the corner of the building and frowned as he noticed he couldn't see Sasuke anywhere. After a moment longer of looking around he shrugged before moving over to the throwing targets.

Naruto took a deep breath as he lifted a practice kunai from the table, he threw it and managed to land a perfect bulls eye.

"Naruto, nice throw."

Naruto turned to see Sasuke sitting in a branch, smirking down at him. Naruto smiled lightly back, "Thanks Sasuke." He said before turning away.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!"

Naruto turned around to see Sakura and Ino running over to his area, he glanced up to see Sasuke had use the Transformation Jutsu to camouflage with the tree.

Sakura came to a stop in front of Naruto, "Hey Baka! Where's Sasuke-kun?!" Ino yelled as she stopped next to her friend.

Naruto sighed, "How should I know? I have to practise for tomorrow's test." Naruto said as he watched Sakura's pink hair move through the sunlight.

He shook his head and turned back to his kunai, 'No, mum wants me to find a strong kind woman. Not someone rude and weak willed.' He thought with another sigh.

"Hey Baka!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto turned back to the two girls and raised a brow as they glared at him, "What?"

Sakura smirked, "You're not gonna pass the exam so why do you even try? Everyone hates you y'know." She said before huffing.

Naruto frowned, "Why are you guys attacking me? I thought you were looking for your precious Sasuke?" Naruto asked rhetorically, trying to blow off their harsh words.

Ino put her hands on her hips and stuck her chin in the air, "Hinata said he was out here. And we don't like you." She justified.

Naruto looked at them sadly, "Ino… you're a clan heiress. You should act more mature than that, do you see Sasuke slacking off? No, he's usually training to become stronger. You should be ashamed of yourself, if I was part of your clan I know I would be ashamed for you." He said before walking between the two of them and towards the jutsu training field.

Sakura turned to yell at Naruto, "Baka! You can't say anything about clans! You don't even have a family!" she yelled trying to hurt Naruto.

"That's why he understands the most."

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke standing at the base of a tree, "He wouldn't dare disappoint his family or take them for granted. And yet you two blew off your own parents just to try and stalk me." Sasuke said before walking passed the two girls, glancing at Ino with a raised brow before walking towards the academy building.

Sakura was too stunned at Sasuke talking to her to even register what he said, "Ino-chan! He talked to us! Did you hear?" she said in excitement before running after Sasuke.

Naruto watched from a distance as Sakura ran after Sasuke, 'It's for the best. Sasuke needs to revive his clan anyways.' He thought before he began to turn back to practise his clone technique.

He paused in his turn as he saw Ino standing the same spot as when he walked away, he tilted his head in confusion as he saw he shoulders shaking.

He hesitated before walking over to her, 'Is she…?' he thought before his eyes widened.

Ino had fallen to the ground in tears, causing Naruto to run over to her and lift her into a sitting position in front of him, "Ino! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly as he looked her over.

Ino looked up in shock at Naruto's worried face as he placed a hand on her head, "G-Get off loser!" she said as she pushed him away.

Naruto glued himself in position with his chakra to prevent her from pushing him away, he grabbed her wrists to prevent her from pushing him again before she suddenly broke down in tears.

Naruto blinked, unsure what to do as she collapsed into his chest and began crying heavily, 'Wha-What the hell?!' he thought as he sat there with Ino crying against him.

Naruto sat there, patting Ino's back as she cried for hours until the sun began to set. Naruto heard her sobs quiet down as he saw the light of day disappear. He looked down to her face as she sat up again, "Are you alright Ino?" he asked as she wiped away the last of her tears.

Ino sat silent before she leaned forward and hugged Naruto, "Thank you. I'm sorry." She said before getting up and running off, presumably back home.

Naruto sat confused as he watched the other blonde disappear around the corner, 'What just happened?' he thought before climbing to his feet and feeling a shiver.

He looked down on his shirt and noticed the tear stains on the left side of his jacket, 'Can't get distracted, I have to master the clone jutsu!' Naruto thought before running over to the training field and focussing his chakra.

"NINJA ART: CLONE JUTSU!"

#####

"Alright, Naruto Uzumaki." Mizuki said with a smile.

Naruto took a deep breath as he walked down the stairs, Kiba stuck out his foot to trip Naruto, only for his ankle to be stepped on. "Ow!" Kiba yelled in pain as Akamaru sat on the desk laughing at him.

Naruto smirked as he walked past Sasuke into the test room. Sasuke caught Naruto's eye for a second and gave him a nod, which made Naruto's smirk grow slightly.

The door closed behind him and he went to stand in front of the examination board. Mizuki took his seat on the opposite side of the academy's headmaster from Iruka.

The headmaster spoke, "Alright, show us the transformation jutsu."

Naruto nodded and without seals became the spitting image of Iruka, kind smile and all.

"Very good Naruto," the headmaster spoke with a small smile, "Now the substitution."

Naruto substituted with a chair from the top corner of the room then with another before swapping back, all without hand seals.

The headmaster's eyes widened, "Three in a rapid succession, that's highest score possible for this section." He said with a nod.

Iruka smiled, 'Yes! You can do it Naruto!' he thought happily.

Mizuki kept his smile from earlier, but his eyes seemed to harden unnoticeably.

The headmaster nodded as he spoke, "And finally the clone jutsu." He said with a smile.

For the first time in the test, Naruto held the hand seal for the clone jutsu and he took a deep breath as he moulded the chakra at as low a level as he could.

Naruto blew out the breath, 'Here it goes!'

"NINJA ART: CLONE JUTSU!"

Suddenly, in every chair in the room had a Naruto clone sitting on it and a few sat on the floor around him. Naruto smiled, 'Yes!'

The headmaster's eyes widened, "Wow, that's a lot of clones!" he said as he counted out, "A total of forty three including the caster. That's very good for a potential gennin." He said in encouragement.

Iruka kept his mouth shut with a smile as Naruto's grin exploded across his face.

"Naruto, can you please make a single clone?"

Naruto's grin shattered at Mizuki's words, and Iruka turned to stare in shock while the headmaster raised a brow, "Mizuki, he showed that he can make much more than that, why does he need to prove he can make a single clone?"

Mizuki looked at the headmaster, "I'm here as the sensor, and I felt a huge amount of suppressed chakra behind that. And the exam specifies a Single clone," he said before sadly smiling at Naruto, "Sorry Naruto, I'm just doing my job."

Naruto sighed, "As is expected of any leaf ninja." he agreed with a nod.

The headmaster took Mizuki's words into account, "Alright Naruto, a single clone please." He asked.

Naruto gulped and tried to form a single clone, cramming as small amount of chakra as he could into a single form.

"NINJA ART: CLONE JUTSU!"

Hearing a poof to his side, Naruto looked over in hope, only for that hope to shatter as he looked at the black and white twisted version of himself. It dissipated into a poof of smoke, as did Naruto's chances of passing.

The headmaster sighed, "Sorry kid, you fail." He said before stamping Naruto's sheet of paper and passing it to the side.

Naruto's fists shook, 'This isn't fair!' he screamed in his head before running out the door, knocking it off its hinges in the process.

The class saw Naruto's tears as he ran and leapt out the window, Sakura stood to her feet, "HAHA! The loser failed!" she yelled with a laugh.

Most of the class followed along with her laughter, while a select few stared after Naruto in worry, didn't care, or was surprisingly pissed off for such a lazy bum…

**SLAM**

Everyone stared in shock as Shikamaru of all people stood on his desk behind Sakura, his shadow was connected to hers and as he bowed with enough force to crack a tabled, so did she, slamming her face into her desk and knocking her unconscious.

Everyone stared at the usually quiet kid in shock, "He has worked harder than literally any of us to be here. If you don't show him respect I will force you to." He said angrily before sitting back in his seat and closing his eyes.

Everyone was in a stunned silence until Mizuki stuck his head out of the door, "Lastly, Ino Yamanaka." He said.

Ino stood and everyone finally noticed her new look.

Ino wore ANBU tights along with a purple singlet that actually covered her stomach along with bandage wrapped forearms, it wasn't much of a change but it was enough for everyone to tell she had made a change in life.

As Ino walked passed Sasuke, he raised a brow at the fact she didn't even acknowledge him, 'Did she take Naruto's words seriously?' he thought to himself as Ino disappeared behind the door.

#####

Naruto sat on the swing watching sadly as the new gennin were congratulated by their parents. He sighed before unzipping his jacket and looking down at his mother's journal, 'Mom, I swear I'll become a gennin somehow, I will keep the Uzumaki name strong!' he thought before hearing a noise above him.

Naruto quickly zipped his jacket up and turned to look up into the tree. He spotted Mizuki looking at him with a sad smile, "Sorry Naruto…I-"

"Don't apologise sensei, you were just doing your duty to the village. It's my fault, I don't blame you at all." Naruto said before getting up and moving away.

He stopped as he heard Mizuki's words, "It would only hurt the village for you not to become a ninja Naruto. Which is why I set up a make-up test for you."

Naruto turned and stared at Mizuki in shock as the Chunnin dropped down from the tree, "A make-up test?" he asked.

Mizuki nodded, "It'll start at eight tonight and end at ten. You just have to take the scroll found in a room in the Hokage tower and learn a jutsu from it in the given time." Mizuki explained.

Naruto nodded, "What scroll is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

Mizuki smiled as he pulled out a piece of paper, "I'm not allowed to say its name or location, all you get is this piece of paper." Mizuki said.

Naruto took the paper, which had a picture of a large scroll that Naruto recognised, 'What the-? The Forbidden Scroll?' he thought in confusion.

Mizuki smiled, not realising Naruto had just spotted a fatal flaw in this 'Make-up test'. "Just get that scroll without being caught, arrive at survival training grounds three, learn a jutsu and your set." Mizuki said as he stood tall.

Naruto's mind raced, 'What the hell?! There's no way Jiji would let the Forbidden Scroll be used like this.' Naruto thought before he smiled up at Mizuki, 'This is the only way I can prove myself though… I've got it!' he thought.

"Okay sensei! I gotta go get ready! Thanks sensei!" Naruto said before turning and running off towards his home.

As soon as Naruto turned the corner, both males smirked.

Mizuki's smirk turned dark as he thought, 'That's right Demon, your falling right into my trap perfectly.'

While Naruto's confident smirk held the thought, 'I will find out what you're doing Mizuki, and at the same time I'll prove myself to be a ninja of Konoha!'

#####

_Eight o'clock_

#####

"Hokage-sama, there's something you need to see."

Hiruzen raised a brow at his ANBU, "What do you mean?" he asked.

The ANBU just pointed out the window, which Hiruzen looked out of only for him to sigh.

Hundreds of Naruto clones stood on the Hokage wall yelling and screaming, "JIJI! JIJI!"

The Hokage sighed, "Alright, I'll go take care of it. ANBU, come with me I may need you to grab him for me if this turns out to be another prank, though I don't think it is." He said as he stood.

The ANBU opened the door for the Hokage as he asked, "Why don't you think it's a prank?"

The Hokage smiled, "Naruto's pranks have gotten much more subtle and effective. This is too open and silly." He said with a chuckle as the door closed behind him.

A few seconds later, Naruto pushed the window open from the outside and rolled into the Hokage's office. Seeing that it was empty, he ran over to the adjoining room and opened the door.

He smirked in victory as he saw the scroll sitting on a pedestal in the center of the room, he glanced left and right checking for traps before walking over and picking it up. He tied it to his back before taking a note out of his pocket and placing it on the pedestal, 'Just in case.' He thought.

He quickly ran from the room and only partially closed the door before jumping out the window, purposefully leaving it open so that the Hokage noticed someone had come in.

Unfortunately, a slight breeze was enough to blow the small piece of paper from its place and it landed behind the pedestal, completely hidden from sight.

#####

_Eight thirty_

#####

"Shadow Clone Jutsu. Rank: Forbidden, Warning: requires extreme levels of chakra this is perfect!" Naruto said with a grin as he read the chakra level needed, "HA! I have tons more than that!" he yelled in victory before standing up in front of the scroll, "Okay, I can do this!" he yelled in self encouragement before forming a cross seal.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

#####

The third Hokage stepped back into his office in his ninja armour, since his Hokage cloak and hat along with the outfits of many of his ninjas were covered in orange paint, 'I have no idea how he did that. Those were all only illusionary clones, and I only found two miniature catapults.' He thought as he remembered the hundred or so paint filled balloons flying through the air.

Hiruzen sat in his seat and shivered as he felt a cold breeze, he glanced to his side and his eyes narrowed as he noticed the window was open.

Within a moment, Hiruzen had his back against the wall next to the window as he peered out of the window, 'Clear.' He thought before scanning the room itself.

His eyes snapped towards the Hokage's Secret Room and the orange hand print on the door, which was left slightly open.

Hiruzen ran over and pulled the door all the way open, causing his eyes to widen as he saw the pedestal was empty.

He spent a total of two seconds trying to come up with a solution until he recognised the orange paint hand print on the door and windowsill, "Naruto! What have you done?!" he said in shock before turning from the room, not noticing Naruto's note sitting on the ground beside the pedestal.

#####

_Nine Fifteen_

#####

Naruto smirked as he fell to his knees in front of the Forbidden Scroll, "Well, I've passed Mizuki's test. Now to see if it was real or not." He muttered before getting curious.

"I guess it won't hurt to read about other jutsu." He thought as he opened the scroll further.

His eyes widened, "Oh, there's more." He said before reading in his head, 'The Shadow Clones can be used for combat as well as information gathering, because everything a Shadow Clone learns becomes known by the user once the clone dispels.'

Naruto looked away from the scroll, 'So, I can train for a full hour in twenty minutes if I use three clones…And a full year if I make three hundred and sixty five clones and train for a day.' Naruto thought as his face lit up in a grin.

Naruto quickly moved to the second jutsu, 'Ninja Art: Infinite Darkness Jutsu…'

After a minute of reading, he made five clones, "Okay, we'll train the jutsu on only one sense each. When your guys dispel, I'll be able to do all five properly! Use me as the target so I'll know exactly what my opponent can do while under the technique. Got it?!" he yelled to his clones.

The clones saluted, "HAI BOSS!" they chanted before forming the three needed hand seals…

#####

_Ten at night_

#####

Hearing noise coming from the trees, Naruto quickly dispelled his clones. Just in time as he turned around.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he dropped into the clearing.

Naruto smirked, "You got me sensei, I passed the make-up test!" Naruto said happily.

Iruka looked at Naruto confused, "Make-up test? What are you talking about? You stole the Forbidden Scroll!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto frowned, "Dammit! I thought it was too good to be true." He said with a frown before lifting the scroll in his arms.

Iruka looked at Naruto in confusion until a loud voice shouted, "Well Iruka! I must say I'm surprised to see you found the brat so easily!"

Iruka turned to the direction Naruto was glaring at, "Mizuki? I don't understand, what's going on?" he asked in confusion.

Mizuki smirked, "Why, I'm using the demon brat to not only get away with murder, but also the Forbidden Scroll." He said with a dark laugh as he threw a kunai at Iruka.

Iruka easily moved out of the path of the kunai's trajectory, only to gasp as a second kunai stabbed his thigh, making him fall to his side.

Naruto stared in rage as Mizuki hurt Iruka, 'No. I must stay calm. Learn all the facts before acting.' He thought as he recalled the words his mother's sensei had passed on to her.

Naruto glared at Mizuki, "Tell me what's going on and I'll hand over the scroll, no fuss." Naruto said as he adjusted the scroll on his back.

Iruka turned to Naruto, "No Naruto! You mustn't give Mizuki the scroll!"

Mizuki rolled his eyes, "Oh please, stop acting like you care about the demon Iruka." He said as he unclipped one of his massive battle shuriken.

Naruto glared, "Why does everyone call me a demon?! I'm sick of it!" Naruto yelled.

Mizuki laughed, "Fine demon! I'll fulfil your last wish."

Iruka ripped the kunai from his leg, "Don't do it Mizuki! It's forbidden!" he yelled.

Mizuki smirked, "You see, the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill a bijuu, no human can. So he sacrificed himself to do the next best thing! He turned it into a human, which can be killed! That human was you Naruto! You are the Nine Tailed Fox!" he said with an evil grin as he span the shuriken over his head.

Naruto was frozen, 'I'm…the demon?' he thought as he turned to see Iruka's sad eyes, 'It's true, Iruka-sensei isn't denying it at all…' he thought as everything in his life fell into place in his mind.

Iruka watched as Naruto fell to his knees at the same time Mizuki launched his shuriken, "NARUTOOO!" Iruka yelled as he leapt forward.

***SHLINK***

Naruto snapped out of his daze at the feel of blood falling onto his face and feeling a thump on his legs. He looked up to see Iruka smiling down at him, "Are you ok? Naruto?" he asked softly.

Naruto stared in shock at Iruka as he realised the massive shuriken was lodged into the ground to their sides, before glancing down to see what was on his lap, "S-sensei? Why did you save me?" he asked quietly.

Iruka smiled, "Because you're not the Fox. You are Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki. And my favourite student." He said, breathing heavily through the pain.

Tears poured from Naruto's eyes as he pushed himself to his feet and hugged Iruka around the chest, "BUT SENSEI! YOUR ARM!" he cried out.

Iruka smiled as he looked down to see his arm lying on the ground in front of Naruto, "Forget it. Just run, protect the scroll and yourself! Go Naruto!" Iruka said as he pushed Naruto away with his one arm and turned around to face Mizuki.

Mizuki laughed, "One arm and a busted leg?! How are you going to stop me?!" Mizuki said as he pitched his other shuriken.

Iruka pulled out a kunai, 'This is all I can do!' he thought as he pitched the kunai forward, hoping for it to blow Mizuki to smithereens as the battle shuriken closed in on him.

"CHAKRA CHAINS: SHIELD!"

Chakra chains shot from the ground and rose up into the air, knocking the battle shuriken off course and saving the shocked Iruka.

Mizuki stared in confusion at the chains as the explosive kunai flew at him. He quickly leaned back, dodging the kunai as he fell to the ground, flipping to land on his feet.

The kunai exploded in the air behind him as he glared at Naruto, 'What is that?!' he thought.

Naruto stood with red chakra chains sticking from his back into the ground, they came up and flailed slowly in the air as a defence.

Naruto smirked as one of the chains wrapped around Iruka and pulled him to stand behind Naruto, "Hold this sensei." Naruto said as he passed the scroll to Iruka.

Iruka caught the scroll and stared at Naruto in shock, "The Habanero chains?" he asked in awe.

Naruto smirked as Mizuki stood on guard, "You wanted a clone right Mizuki?" Naruto asked as one of the chains lashed out to attack.

Mizuki turned to the side and let the chain fly passed him and stab into the tree, his eyes naturally followed the chain, causing his eyes to widen as he saw a second Naruto running at him head on.

Mizuki was a Chunnin for a reason and knew to ignore clones as they were just illusions. But to his shock, the clone's fist buried into his chest with a huge amount of force for a gennin.

Mizuki was pushed back towards the real Naruto who yelled, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Mizuki turned in shock as two more Narutos appeared on either side of the original, they charged at him as he leapt back.

He dodged the original clone's punch and kicked it, causing it to dispel in a burst of smoke. Mizuki smirked, 'One hit wonders aye?' he thought as he leapt back for more distance.

One clone kept charging at Mizuki while the other stopped and shot chakra chains forward.

Mizuki easily would've defeated the clone in combat, but every time he went to strike, a chain was there to block it. After a moment of this, he formed hand seals, "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he yelled as he spat said jutsu forward.

The two clones were burned to a crisp as the fireball burned through the area, barely missing the original Naruto and Iruka by a meter.

Mizuki glared at the original Naruto, but his glare became a frown as he saw Naruto holding a serpent seal with a smirk, "NINJA ART: INFINITE DARKNESS JUTSU!"

Mizuki was suddenly hit with…nothing. He smelled nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing, tasted nothing and heard absolutely nothing. 'What's going on?' he thought in confusion.

Either ten seconds or ten years later, everything returned in a single moment, causing Mizuki to scream in pain as his limbs were ripped from his body by Naruto's chakra chains.

Naruto smirked in victory as the limbless Mizuki fainted from the overload of pain. Naruto turned to Iruka and saw the one armed man staring in shock, "C'mon sensei! We have to get you to the hospital!" he said as he made a clone, which then created a stretcher made from chains.

Naruto made another clone which lifted the other end of the chains and placed Mizuki's destroyed body on top of the chain stretcher. The original Naruto took the scroll onto his back then leapt off with Iruka towards the hospital.

#####

Back in the Hokage's office, Hiruzen sighed in relief as he watched the scene between Naruto and Mizuki resolve through his little glass ball, "Well, I better call off the search party." he said before smiling softly and spinning to look out his window.

'Naruto, you will truly be an amazing Hokage.'

Chapter End.

**Hello everyone! This is chapter one of my new story. My other story - A Different Jutsu - is top priority for me at the moment so I will be updating this story every month at best until that story is finished.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! Honestly I have no idea where this story will be going so I'm kinda just winging it at the moment. I think this one will be more people related at the start instead of combat type stuff…but I guess nothing is concrete so whatever happens happens.**

**Hit me with your ideas! This story will be almost entirely based off of what you guys want so hit me with it all :D **

**If I don't really like where this story has headed once I finish A Different Jutsu, I might restart it and write it differently.**

**Hope you all enjoy the story :D please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Team Assignments, the Second test!

"Naruto, wake up."

Naruto slowly stirred and opened his eyes as he felt someone shaking shoulder, "Naruto, you have to get going, you can't miss the gennin team assignments."

Naruto looked up to see Iruka shaking his shoulder, Naruto's memories from the previous day came rushing back to him and he looked around the hospital room before frowning at his bed ridden sensei, "Remember sensei? I didn't make gennin." He said with a frown.

Iruka smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's head and turned it sideways, making Naruto face the bedside table. What he saw caused his eyes to widen.

On the table sat a blue Konoha headband sitting on top of a piece of paper. Naruto picked up the headband and looked down at the paper in shock, as he read his face slowly turned into a grin.

MISSION: TRAP AND CAPTURE

RANK: A.

NINJAS INVOLVED: GENNIN, NARUTO UZUMAKI.

TARGET: LEAF CHUNNIN, MIZUKI IKUZO

MISSION APPLICATION: _'Hey Jiji!_

_Mizuki-Sensei told me about a make-up test to become gennin, so don't worry about this scroll. I'll return as soon as I meet his requirements.  
But honestly, I think he's trying to make me steal the scroll for himself. Just in case I've left this note.  
I'll be training at survival training grounds three, Mizuki-Sensei said he'll be there at ten. Hope you send someone just in case!_

_From the Future Hokage! Naruto Uzumaki'_

Naruto grinned at the Hokage seal as he looked further down the copy of his note, seeing the Hokage's reply and confirmation seal.

MISSION STATUS: SUCCESS

MISSION-RELATED COMMENTS: '_With this mission's success I declare Naruto Uzumaki full Gennin of the village of Konoha. He is to meet at the gennin team assignments to complete his duty._

_Confirmed and filed by Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage.'_

Naruto read excitedly before looking up to Iruka, who was holding the headband out for him. "Here you go Naruto, congratulations!" the Chunnin said with a grin.

Naruto tied the headband over his forehead and grinned, "Thanks sensei!" he cheered before running over to a mirror and looking at his reflection.

Iruka smiled as he lay back down, "Two things Naruto." He said, bringing Naruto's attention to him.

"Firstly, take off the jacket. It's completely ruined." Iruka deadpanned.

Naruto looked down at his jacket and shrugged, "It looks fine to me." He said.

Iruka pointed at the mirror, prompting Naruto to look over his shoulder seeing that the chains had practically ripped the back of his clothes to shreds.

Naruto took off his orange jacket and frowned as he saw that his shirt was ripped as well, "Aww damn." Naruto complained.

Iruka reached over to his new folded clothes and tossed Naruto his shirt, "It'll be big, but it's clean." He said as Naruto took off his shirt and put on Iruka's.

Naruto frowned as the baggy shirt went down to just above his knees and the sleeves went about a foot passed his hands. He lifted the shirt up and tucked his mother's journal in the front of his pants.

Dropping his shirt into place, he turned to Iruka with a frown as Iruka smiled, "I can already see the benefits of that shirt Naruto. I'll let you figure them out though." He said with a laugh.

Naruto mockingly laughed alone, "Ha ha ha. Now what's that second thing?" Naruto asked.

Iruka smiled at Naruto and glanced at the clock, "Team assignments begin at nine at the academy. In the usual classroom." Iruka said.

Naruto glanced at the clock and his eyes bulged, "I HAVE TEN MINUTES?!" he screamed before leaping out the window and dashing off to the academy in an orange and dark blue blur, using his chakra to propel him along.

######

"Shikamaru Naara?"

"Yep."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Headmaster-sama, that baka didn't pass!" Sakura screamed.

Akamaru whimpered at the ear killing pitch while the headmaster just looked up with a smile, "Actually, he received special admission for helping in a mission. What I don't understand is why he isn't here." The headmaster said as he glanced around the classroom.

After a moments silence, the headmaster sighed, 'Well at least he isn't my problem anymore. He may have proven to not be a demon but he was still a damn annoying prankster.' He thought.

Suddenly, two glowing red chains smashed through the window and stabbed into the ceiling, showering the back of the classroom in glass. Some of the wimpier kids cried out in shock as Naruto retracted the chains into his long sleeves, pulling himself in through the window while not letting anyone see that they sprouted from his wrists.

He landed and rolled to his feet before overbalancing and falling into a conveniently placed chair, he flicked some small glass shards from his hair before clearing his throat, "Here." He said with a smile.

The headmaster blinked before sighing, "Lastly, Ino Yamanaka."

"Here."

Naruto glanced to the person sitting in front of him, realising it was Ino and that she was dressed differently, 'I wonder what happened?' he thought.

The headmaster nodded to himself, "Alright, now that everyone is here you will wait until the Jonin Sensei arrive. They will call out their team number and then the names of the people on their teams. Until then, relax and talk to your friends, this may be the last time you see them." he said seriously before leaving the room.

The classroom turned into a buzz of friends talking to each other and Naruto smiled as he looked around, 'I made it, I'm a ninja.'

"Umm.."

Naruto turned to the person he landed next to and smiled, "Hi Hinata, are you excited to be a ninja?" he asked.

Hinata blushed lightly and nodded, "Y-yes. I'm l-looking forward to it." she said quietly.

Naruto tilted his head, "Hmm, y'know Hinata, I've never noticed how quiet you are. You have a beautiful voice, I don't see why you don't speak up more often." He said with a friendly smile.

Hinata's blush flamed bright red as she sat back into her jacket, "R-Really?" she whispered with a smile, 'He thinks my voice is beautiful!'

Naruto nodded, "Mmhm, actually now that I think about it, you have to be the quietest Hyuuga I've ever seen." He said with a nod.

Hinata's happiness faded, 'I'm so quiet. No one would respect someone who won't talk up for themselves.' She thought sadly as she retreated further into her jacket, her shoulders slumping forward.

Naruto's eyes widened, 'Oh shit! Why's she sad? What did I do?' he thought before swallowing nervously, 'I have to fix this before her sensei takes her away.' He thought as he came up with an idea.

"I think that's great." He said with a smile.

Hinata looked up at him, "G-Great?" she asked as she blinked in confusion.

Naruto nodded, "It shows you have a humble soul. Your respectful enough to let others speak before yourself, it's a very admirable trait." He said with a wider smile, 'Boo yah! No way can she take that badly!' he thought as he gave himself a mental high five.

Hinata blushed, "Y-you admire me?" she asked happily.

Naruto nodded, "Why wouldn't I? You're incredible Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed in equal happiness.

Hinata smiled widely, "Thankyou Naruto-kun!" she said quite loudly.

Naruto smiled, "You should talk like that more often, it's really pretty." He said causing the girl to blush.

"Baka! Stop flirting with Hinata!"

Naruto turned to see Sakura fuming at him, "What is your problem? I've done nothing to you so why don't you leave me alone?" he asked as he stood.

Hinata reached forward, "N-Naruto-kun…" she said quietly.

Naruto smiled back at her, "It's okay, I'm used to this. She just crabby because-"

Sakura practically growled as she cut him off, "You told Sasuke-kun to hate me!" she yelled.

Naruto just raised a brow, "Where the hell did you come up with that?" he asked.

She shook her fist at him, "It was obviously you! Who else would want to drive a wedge between our love!?"

Naruto just sighed before turning to Sasuke, "Yo Sasuke, did I tell you that?" he asked.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO SASUKE-KUN! SO JUST BE QUI-"

"You've never told me that. Sorry you were dragged into this Naruto." Sasuke said calmly without moving or looking away from his spot.

Many of the fangirls in the room stared at him starry eyed, 'That's the most I've ever heard him speak!' they thought with a happy sigh.

Sakura shook and rage, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW HE'S ON YOUR SIDE OF THE ARGUMENT!" she screamed as she threw a punch at Naruto's face.

From the collar of Naruto's baggy shirt, a chakra chain rose and she punched it instead of his face. She cried out in pain as she pulled her hand back, "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU CAN'T HIT A GIRL!" she screamed.

Naruto sighed, "Two things, I didn't hit you, you punched a piece of metal. Also, you're a ninja now, you think someone will hesitate to kill you just because you're a girl?" he asked.

She screamed in anger and went to kick Naruto in the nuts causing him to sigh before the next movement occurred.

A chain had shot out from the bottom of his shirt to block the hit again, but she suddenly stopped in her movement and stood calmly. Naruto tilted his head as he noticed Shikamaru's shadow had connected to hers.

Shika was sitting in his chair and turned, "Shino?" he asked.

Shino, who was sitting in front of Shikamaru reached up and adjusted his glasses, "Taken care of." He said.

Naruto looked back as Sakura to see a large wasp landing on her nose, he smirked as Shikamaru spoke, "If you scream one more time, Shino's wasp will sting you. We both know you are allergic to wasp stings, so if I held you still after such an event, your airways will swell and you will die. Be. Quiet." He ordered.

Naruto chuckled and fell back into his seat, "Thanks guys." He said happily.

At that moment, the door opened. Letting in a group of six Jonin, they called out their team names and the people who would fill said teams. None of them were relevant except for the last one.

A Jonin with a goatee stepped forward, "My name is Asuma Sarutobi, I will be the Jonin sensei of Team Ten. Will Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Naara please come with me?" he asked with a friendly smile.

Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled, "Good luck Hinata, I hope we work together on a mission some time." He said.

The girl stood and bowed slightly, "Me too Naruto-kun." She said in a normal voice without a stutter, causing Naruto to smile.

Shikamaru's shadow retracted from Sakura as did Shino's bug, Naruto smiled at the two with a nod of appreciation. Shino nodded as well as the wasp flew into his ear and Shikamaru waved with a yawn as the three of them left the room with Asuma.

As there were no more Jonin in the room, Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "NARUTOOOO!" she yelled in anger before reaching back to punch down at him.

*BAM*

Everyone left in the classroom's eyes widened as Ino's fist slammed into Sakura's sternum, knocking the girl back a meter as she fell to her knees.

Ino shook her hand and glared down at Sakura, "SHUT UP!" she yelled angrily before going to sit down again.

Sakura lay gasping on the floor as she tried to catch her breath, tears came to her eyes at the thought of her best friend/rival betraying her for the 'monster.'

Two more Jonin came in and called for their teams, neither of them noticing Sakura since she was curled up in a ball behind the last row of desks. The room sat in an awkward silence as Sakura gasped for breath. Once the Jonin were gone, Naruto sighed.

He got out of his chair and picked up Sakura, who fought back weakly, "Do what Ino said. Just be quiet." Naruto said as he placed her in his chair then moved away to sit on the opposite side of the room.

A lot of people were surprised at what Naruto did, considering the pink haired banshee had just attacked him.

Ino sighed, 'And here I thought that would make him happy.' She thought before shrugging, 'Oh well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me just a little happy, hehe.' She thought with a quiet chuckle to herself.

The next Jonin walked in and called out a nameless group, followed by a red eyed female Jonin, "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, I am the Jonin sensei of team eight. Would Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akamichi and Sakura Haruno please follow me?" she said seriously before walking out.

Choji and Kiba glanced at each other before looking up at Sakura, they sighed as Choji stood and Kiba picked up Akamaru, "Well shit." The dog master muttered as he walked out the door.

Choji walked up the large steps and helped Sakura to her feet, she had partially gotten her breath back enough that as he helped her walk passed Sasuke, she wheezed out, "I…Should…Be with…Sasuke-kun!"

Choji hesitated in his next step before just grasping her by the forearm and yanking her out of the room, 'This sucks.' Choji thought with a frustrated sigh as the door closed behind them.

A few seconds after their footsteps disappeared, Naruto threw his arms into the air, "Finally!" he proclaimed, causing five of the last six people to laugh or chuckle.

Sasuke just smirked lightly, 'He's got a strong will. I wonder how he hides just how much that hurts so easily?' he thought to himself as he glanced at Naruto, whose eyes barely held back their sadness.

Less than a minute later, a Jonin came in and took out three other gennin, leaving behind Naruto, Sasuke and Ino.

The three glanced around the room and noticed they were the last ones, "So, I guess we're a team." Ino said with a smirk.

Sasuke nodded with a humph while Naruto smiled, "Seems like it." he said as he stood and walked down to Sasuke, knowing he wouldn't walk up to them.

Ino followed his lead and soon the three were together, Sasuke sitting in his chair, Naruto leaning against the table from the step down with his arms crossed and Ino sitting on the corner of the table.

Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced at the two, "Well, since we're going to be a team. We may as well talk." He said before sighing and sitting straight.

Ino glanced back at him and raised a brow while Naruto looked over his shoulder, "What about Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

His eyes moved to her as he frowned, "I thought you were over this fangirl stage. At least, it seems you have been since yesterday." He said.

Ino nodded, "I can't just change my heart Sasuke-kun. But I've decided you're not the thing on the top of my list." She said before blowing her single strand of hair out of her face.

Sasuke smirked while Naruto chuckled, "A week ago, if someone told me you were gonna say something like that I would've laughed my chains off." Naruto said.

Ino glanced down at Naruto, "Haha very funny. What exactly are those chains anyway? I didn't know you were versed in weaponry." Ino asked.

Naruto frowned before deciding to answer, "Well…since we're a team." He muttered with a sigh before standing up straight and turning to face the two.

He pulled up his sleeve and placed his hand on the table, "These, are Chakra Chains." He said as five small chains grew from his fingers and a large one appeared from the back of his hands.

Ino's eyes widened while Sasuke looked closely, "They're something of a bloodline, or at least a chakra mutation, I inherited them from my mother." He said before letting the chains move back into his chakra system.

Sasuke nodded, "I've wanted to know about that since you used them to stop my fire jutsu. That particular jutsu is able to melt through some steels, yet you battered it aside like it was an annoyance."

Ino glanced at Sasuke and raised a brow, "You guys spar?" she asked.

Naruto blinked at Sasuke, who nodded, "We have on occasion. I usually win, but Naruto has managed to do so sometimes." He said.

Ino nodded, "Hmm, I never would've guessed." She muttered.

Sasuke turned to Ino, "What about you? Explain this dramatic attitude change you've had." Sasuke requested forcefully.

Ino shrugged, "After Sakura and I tracked you down the other day, someone I've come to respect almost as much as I do my father gave me some brutally honest advice." She said with a small smile, "I made a bit of a fool out of myself by crying all over him for almost two hours straight. But I can honestly say I'm glad I did, it's made me a better person and a better heiress of the Yamanaka." She said with a larger smile.

Naruto blinked owlishly as she glanced at him, 'She respects me? As much as Inoichi-sama?' he thought in shock.

Sasuke noticed the exchange, but decided to say nothing about it. "By the looks of things we may end up being a good team." He said with a small nod.

Naruto smirked, "Say, it's already been half an hour, what's the bet this Sensei of ours won't turn up for a while?" he asked as he stood tall and straightened out his shirt.

Sasuke raised a brow, while Ino spoke, "I don't know. Why?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged, "If we leave them a note here saying that we have gone out the back to train together, they can't be mad at us right?" he asked as he walked down to the teacher's desk and grabbed a random piece of paper from the draw.

Sasuke nodded, "Hn." He said as he stood to his feet and walked passed Ino, who shrugged.

"Alright, let's go." She said as she slid onto her feet and followed after the two as Naruto stuck the sheet on the door.

#####

"What jutsus do you guys know?" Naruto asked as the three arrived at the jutsu training grounds.

Sasuke and Ino looked at each other before she gestured him forward. Sasuke took a few steps out to the front of the trio and formed hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled as he launched the massive ball of flames at the stone hill.

He took a deep breath as he made more hand seals, "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Six miniature fireballs shot from his mouth and blurring hands. Hitting the stone hill, the flames dispersed to show the shuriken hidden inside.

Sasuke took another deep breath as he made another set of jutsu, "UCHIHA FIRE STYLE: FLAME CONTROL SWORD!" he yelled as he pulled out a kunai and blew the flames onto it.

The fire formed a long katana length sword, Sasuke did some basic kendo moves, showing that the fire was strong enough to last. He charged a burst of chakra as he swung the kunai, "HAA!" he yelled in exertion.

The fire leapt off the blade as an arc of fire, it was obviously hot but it did not last long once it had left the kunai. Not reaching further than ten meters and leaving the kunai as a melted handle.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before turning back to Naruto and Ino. "Other than those, just the academy three." He said before walking back and waving Ino forward as he dropped the half melted kunai to the ground.

She couldn't help herself, she blushed lightly at the show of attention before she stepped forward. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small green stem, showing the unopened bud at its head.

She held the dragon seal with the stem between her hands before pulling them apart, showing that the stem had elongated and become whip like, "NINJA ART: ROSE WHIP!" she shouted as she threw it towards a dummy.

The whip stretched and wrapped around the dummy, the thorns stabbed into its body before Ino whipped it back to her. "The thorns are poisonous by the way." She said as the stem returned to normal and she placed it back in her pouch.

She then formed more hand seals before pointing her hands at Sasuke in a way which reminded him of small television set.

"NINJA ART: MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

Ino's body suddenly fell limp as Sasuke shook suddenly. Naruto watched with a raised brow as Sasuke walked forward and picked up Ino's unconscious body bridal style. Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke leaned down and kissed Ino, "Sasuke what the hell! She's unconscious!" he yelled.

Sasuke's hands formed a seal and he pulled away from the kiss before saying "Release!"

Naruto watched in confusion as Sasuke suddenly snapped into realisation that he was carrying Ino, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Naruto turned away, "Geez you two, get a room." He said, before turning back as he thought he heard their lips come apart.

Only for his jaw to drop as he realised even thought their lips had come apart, their tongues hadn't, "OH MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS!?" he yelled.

Sasuke snapped out of it and dropped Ino, who landed on her ass with a frown. "Ow! Way to go Naruto, when would I get a chance like that again?" she asked in fake-anger and a wink.

She tilted her head in confusion as Naruto started to laugh while looking at Sasuke, she glanced up at him to see his face was frozen and twitching in a not so encouraging way.

She frowned before she stood up and dusted the dirt from her tights, "Those are my only jutsu other than the academy jutsus." She said before flicking Sasuke's forehead to snap him out of his trance.

Sasuke blushed as his face twitched a few times, trying to keep himself under control, "Your techniques Naruto?" he muttered.

Naruto stepped forward and the two watched as Naruto brought his hand together, having them hidden in his sleeves as he formed hand seals, "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

The field was suddenly filled with copies of Naruto, Ino whistled, "That's a lot of clones." She said.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he noticed that when the clones stepped their feet actually kicked up dirt. When they moved, the actually had a shadow. "Naruto, are those clones solid?" he asked.

Ino raised a brow, "What? That's not possible, only elemental clones are solid, and they take a lot of chakra to form.

A Naruto clone walked up to her and licked his finger, she raised an eyebrow at it before it wiped the saliva onto her face.

She stood with wide eyes as the rage built up inside her and the saliva slid down her face, "AAAHH!" she yelled in disgust before punching the clone, which flew into another clone, causing the two to dispel in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto laughed as he dispelled his other clones, "HAHAHA! They're definitely real!" he said with a smile.

Ino wiped the saliva off of her face and went to punch the real Naruto as he formed more hidden hand signs, "NINJA ART: INFINITE DARKNESS JUTSU!" he yelled as she threw her punch.

Ino gasped as her world became darkness, all of her senses were completely cut off, giving her no sense of time, direction, reality. She only felt nothingness for a full minute, which felt to her as if it could've gone for a second or a life time.

Naruto had ran to the other side of the jutsu training field before dropping the technique, causing the frozen Ino to stumble and shake her head, "Wh-What was that?" she asked as she slowly got her bearings back.

Naruto chuckled, "One of the only Genjutsu I'm actually capable of doing because of how much chakra is needed to do it. I use my chakra to put your sensory receivers into complete lockdown, making your world become infinitely filled with darkness." He explained with an airy voice.

Ino and Sasuke nodded, "That must've been hard to learn." Sasuke said.

Naruto shrugged, "Took me less than an hour to learn." He said, causing the other two to look at him in shock, 'Well, at least forty five minutes…times five… when focussed on only a single sense.' He thought with a grin.

"Well I must say, this is the first time I've met a team quite so…interesting."

The three gennin turned back towards the academy to see a silver haired Jonin looking at them from the fourth storey balcony, he held up a sheet of paper and gave them an eye-smile, "I got your letter." He said before waving them towards him.

The three ran over to him and Naruto channelled chakra into his legs in a way that made Kakashi think that he already knew the tree climbing technique, he then leapt up to the balcony in a single leap. Not a very amazing thing for a ninja, but pretty damn impressive for some academy graduate.

Naruto turned and pushed his arms out, shooting chains from his sleeves down to ground floor. They stabbed into the ground, which gave Sasuke and Ino a direct bridge to the balcony.

As soon as the two dropped next to Naruto, he retracted his chains and turned to face Kakashi, who was staring at him with an extremely wide eye. 'Those are Kushina's Chakra Chains! Who is this kid?!' Kakashi thought before his mind put the pieces together, 'Blonde hair, Kyuubi jinchuuriki, those chains…he is! It's Minato-Sensei's son!' he thought as he swallowed deeply.

Naruto grinned in a very Minato-like way, "Well Sensei?" he said.

Kakashi shook his head before dropping into character, "I must say that was impressive. Well, as you seem to have realised I might become your Jonin sensei. My name is Kakashi Hatake, and we will be Team Seven." He said with a eye-smile.

Ino raised a brow, "What do you mean by 'might become your Jonin sensei'?" she asked.

Kakashi eye smiled again, "Well you see, there is a second test to see if you guys are ready to work as a functioning team. I will administer the test tomorrow. But first things first," he said happily after dropping that bomb on them.

Naruto blinked in shock, "S-Second test?!" he yelled.

Kakashi nodded, "Yep, but first, I would like each of you to introduce yourselves. Y'know, likes dislikes, hobbies, dreams," he glanced at Naruto, "Families." He said.

Seeing that Naruto was uncomfortable with the intensity Kakashi's single glance held, Ino cut in, "Why don't you show us what you mean Sensei?"

Kakashi nodded and sat down on a nearby step, prompting the other three to sit as well, "Alright, My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are…reading, my dislikes include the challenges set by my 'eternal rival' and the trash of this world. My hobbies, well I guess reading some more. As for dreams…well they fell through a long time ago so I don't really have one anymore. Oh, and my family is dead." He said with a happy eye-smile.

Ino blinked with a frown as she thought, 'How can he say something like that with such a happy expression?'

Naruto's brow knit together, 'Wow, that was kinda depressing.'

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, 'He's…had his family taken from him as well…' Sasuke thought, understanding why Kakashi's emotional mask was as powerful as his physical one.

Kakashi pointed to Ino, "Now, the lady blonde."

Ino smiled and brushed her hair from her face, "My name is Ino Yamanaka, my likes are improving my skills to help my clan and my teammates." She said with a smile, causing Naruto to smile and Sasuke to smirk, "My dislikes are people who are a disgrace to the ninja name…and cats, I don't know why, they just make me uncomfortable." She said with a shudder, "My hobbies are looking after the flowers at my family shop. My dreams, to be a well respected leader of the Yamanaka clan." She said with a smile, "Family…well y'know, my clan." She said with a shrug.

Kakashi nodded and skipped over Naruto to point at Sasuke, "Now the emo."

Sasuke's face twitched in annoyance while Naruto chuckled, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training. My dislikes are being weak. My hobby is training. My dream…no, it's more of an ambition." He said as he glared darkly at nothing, "Is to kill a certain man." He said, making the aura of the area feel awkward and dark.

Until Kakashi spoke, "And family?" he asked with a cheery eye smile.

Sasuke flinched, "Same as you Sensei." He muttered.

Kakashi nodded, "Looks like we'll get along fine." He said before nodding to Naruto, "Last but not least…"

Naruto nodded, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, reading, training and my teammates and friends," Naruto said with a smile, "My dislikes are the Kyuubi, traitors and those who can't tell a sealing scroll from a kunai." He said, earning himself a raised brow from each person in the team, "Hobbies, well I guess reading and training. Dreams," he said with a wide smirk, "I will become Hokage, there is nothing to stop me from reaching that dream." He said with a confident nod, "My family…"

Kakashi watched Naruto, intent on knowing if he was Minato's son for sure, "Well, my mother was Kushina Uzumaki. And Hokage-Jiji I'm not allowed to know anything else for my own protection." He said.

Kakashi's mind raced, 'That proves it! Kushina-sama and Minato-sensei's son!' he thought while taking a deep breath to calm himself down, "Alright then, well the second test I spoke of will take place at training ground seven at nine tomorrow morning. Oh and I suggest you don't eat breakfast." He said with a eye smile as he stood.

Naruto raised his arm into the air, "Umm, why not?" he asked.

Kakashi chuckled, "Because it'll just come right back up." He said before holding a half ram seal.

*POOF*

The three stared as Kakashi disappeared into a smoke cloud. Ino sighed, "Well that was boring," She said before shrugging, "Luckily I don't eat breakfast usually anyway." She said as she stood.

Sasuke and Naruto stood after her while Naruto asked, "Why not?"

She shrugged, "I used to believe that if I don't eat much, I'll stay thin and be more attractive. But now I realise if I do eat what I need then it gives me more energy to train and I'll end up burning it off anyways while getting stronger." She said with a shrug.

Sasuke nodded, "Logical." He muttered.

Naruto frowned, "That…that was really stupid of you." he said.

Ino glared at him, "Shut up. The point is I actually can't eat a full meal in the mornings so I just have the basic field sustenance bar." She said with a smile.

Sasuke and Naruto both frowned, "Those things taste disgusting." Naruto said as the three of them began walking through the academy.

Ino shrugged, "Nah, you get used to them pretty quick. I recommend you guys start having them for breakfast, they'll give you everything you need for the full day. Though most people usually still have dinner as well." She said with a nod as they moved down the stairs.

Naruto shuddered and shook his head, "Nah, I'm good." He said.

Sasuke sighed, "Actually, that would make sense to do that at this stage in our lives." He said.

Ino smiled while Naruto frowned as Sasuke continued, "They give us all the daily nutrition we need while sustaining our body until late in the afternoon. This gives us the things needed for our body to grow as well as more time to train throughout the day." He said.

Naruto chuckled, "I think that's the most you've ever said, who knew you'd be such a food commercialist?" he said as he pushed open the doors for the three of them.

Ino laughed while Sasuke humphed, "Whatever, we have the rest of the day. We should train." Sasuke suggested.

Ino and Naruto nodded, "Training ground seven?" Naruto asked.

Ino smiled and began running, "Race ya there!" she yelled behind her.

Naruto and Sasuke sprinted at full speed after her, intent of seeing who was the fastest of the three of them.

#####

_Eight hours later_

#####

Ino chuckled as Naruto laughed, "Yeah! We have good team combos!" Naruto cheered as he and Ino high fived.

Sasuke stood, chains sticking out of the ground and holding his limbs while Ino sheathed her rose whip. "You got me. Let me go." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto nodded and retracted the chains, they moved back into the ground then up from under his baggy shirt, 'I guess I get what Iruka sensei meant. With a shirt this baggy I don't need to rip it to use my chains.' He thought with a smile.

Sasuke fell onto his feet and brushed dirt from his shorts, "The day's ending. We should get rest for tomorrows test." He said.

Naruto nodded in agreement as he looked up and noticed the sun was almost gone, "Yeah you're right. Well, see you guys here at nine." He said with a wave.

Ino smiled, "Okay, see you two tomorrow. Seriously though, I think you guys should have one of those bars. It's nearly impossible to throw up that stuff once it goes down since it's absorbed so quick." She said as she skipped off.

Naruto and Sasuke watched her disappear over the foot bridge before turning to each other, "Are you gonna try it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke weighed the pros and cons in his mind, "I will. Even if it's only for tomorrow." He said with a nod.

Naruto sighed, "Alright fine I'll do it too. Man I'm not looking forward to that." He said as he began to run off home. "Cya later Sasuke." He said over his shoulder.

Sasuke nodded, "Later." He said before walking off his own way.

#####

Naruto yawned as he entered his apartment, he looked around to see the place trashed. Again.

He sighed, "Ah dammit." He muttered before starting to clean up.

Just as he threw the destroyed blanket towards his door, he tilted his head in thought as he saw the multiple duck prints on his cover, "Hmm, MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he proclaimed as he formed the cross seal.

Instantly, three clones popped into existence and Naruto smiled, "Well, I know I usually do this step by step. But how about we do a section each?" the original stated.

The clones nodded, "Hai boss!" they agreed before one turned to the kitchenette area, one focussed on the things that were now unusable and the last one focussed on fixing the bathroom up.

The original smiled before turning to his corner of the single room apartment, "So I get the living/sleeping area." He said before pulling his sleeves up, "Better get started."

By the end of the hour, the apartment was clean again, excluding the large graffiti on the wall which Naruto had left there for almost a year now.

Naruto lay on his bed and glanced at the clones, "Do you guys think you will stay in existence if I fall asleep?" he asked with a yawn.

The clones looked at each other and shrugged, "In theory it should work. I mean, after you made us it takes no more chakra to sustain us and the only way to dispel us other than a solid hit is by you doing a second chakra pulse as far as I know…" one of the clones said, trailing off as Naruto yawned again.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, if you guys are still there when I'm gone. Can one of you go get some of those bars Ino was talking about?" he asked with another yawn before rolling over.

One clone nodded, while the other two asked, "And us boss?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and lifted his mom's journal from his body, "You read mom's diary, we still have a loooong way to go." He said before pointing his hand to the last clone, "And you practice the chakra control techniques I read about a few weeks ago ok?" he said with a yawn.

The third clone nodded, "Umm, which one?" it asked.

The real Naruto shrugged, "Whatever you can do without leaving the apartment." He said before nodding off.

#####

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Naruto lashed out to crush his alarm clocked, but his hand was caught. Quickly, he rolled to his feet and stood ready to attack the person who was in his apartment.

Naruto blinked as his clone shut off the alarm, "Sorry boss, I just thought it'd be a waste to buy another one." it said from its place sitting on the wall.

Naruto rubbed his eyes clear and glanced around the room, seeing two of his clones sitting at the table. One had just closed a scroll and put it back in the seal that was on the page of Kushina's journal. The other was filling up a glass with some orange juice.

Naruto smiled as he rolled onto his feet, "So, you guys didn't dispel?" he asked happily.

The clone on the wall slid back onto the floor, "Nah we stayed up all night, I don't think we can get tired since we're chakra." It said.

Naruto noticed it's bare feet, "Where'd your shoes go?" he asked.

The clone grinned, "I was practising the water walking technique boss! We only had the bath tub but we can now do it properly!" the clone said happily.

The other two clones nodded as the clone with the orange juice put it on the table along with a nutrition bar, "Here you go boss." It said with a mock salute.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks! You guys can dispel now." He said.

The three nodded and dispelled themselves in three simple blasts of smoke, Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered what occurred the previous night.

He ate the bar with a disgusted look on his face before chugging the juice he sighed happily as the taste of the juice drowned out the bar significantly. Standing up and stretching, he made another clone before chucking off his clothes, "Can you go get me six more of these shirts?" Naruto asked with a gesture to Iruka's shirt as he grabbed his wallet from his pants.

The clone nodded as it received the wallet, "Sure thing boss!" it said before transforming into Iruka and running to the nearest clothes shop.

Naruto smirked, 'These clones are really useful.' He thought as he stepped into his bathroom to do his business.

Half an hour later, Naruto was locking his door behind him and leaping from building to building on his way to training grounds seven in his new outfit.

#####

Nine o'clock found team seven waiting for their sensei, wondering what the big test could be.

Naruto turned to his teammates, who were sitting on two of the three logs, "Do you guys want to train?" he asked.

Ino shrugged, "Eh, not really in the mood." She said.

Sasuke seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head, "We have no idea what this test will be. It would be smarter to save our energy." Sasuke said.

The other two gennin nodded in agreement before waiting once again…

…

…

…

"This Sensei of ours sucks."

#####

Two hours later, Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke, "Hi guys, sorry I'm late. You see there was…" he trailed off as he looked around the clearing, not seeing his team anywhere, "Where are you guys?" he asked to no one.

Hearing a light snore, Kakashi walked around the other side of the training posts, he smiled as he saw Naruto and Ino fast asleep on the ground and Sasuke asleep while leaning against the post, 'Well…they're definitely well rested that's for sure.' He thought before pulling a feather from nowhere.

He tickled under Ino's nose and a few moments later, her eyes snapped open as she sat up.

"AACHOOO!" she sneezed.

The loud noise caused Naruto to wake up and spring into action, randomly shooting chains around him. One chain managed to slide through the back of Sasuke's shorts and drag him across the field.

"NARUTO STOP NO-"

*BAM*

Sasuke fell onto his back once he pulled his face free from the tree, he groaned and held his face in pain, "Damn baka." He complained as he rolled onto his feet.

Naruto retracted the chains, pulling Sasuke back into place and accidently ripping off his back pocket, "Hehe, sorry Sasuke." He said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Sasuke ground his teeth together in annoyance as he stood to his feet, "Let's just do this damn test. Then I'll get you baka." He said with an anger suppressing huff.

Naruto chuckled nervously as Kakashi eye smiled, "Here I have two bells," he said as he held up said bells, "You have until lunch time to take one from me. Whoever has the bells at twelve becomes part of my gennin squad." He said with an eye smile as he clipped the bells onto his belt. "Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't stand a chance." He said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

The three looked around as Kakashi's voice echoed, "Your time starts now."

Sasuke and Ino both dashed into the bushes in hopes of finding Kakashi.

Naruto stood in the clearing for a moment staring at the ground, not reacting as Kakashi reappeared in front of him, "Naruto, what are you doing?" he asked.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, his face holding a weight of sadness, "Kakashi, you only have two bells." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded, "That I do, doesn't it mean you should be trying harder? After all, if the other two get the bells you won't have anyone to train you." he taunted.

Naruto nodded and sighed, "Sasuke is the famed 'Last Uchiha', it would basically be a crime if he didn't pass." He said before tilting his head, "And Ino is the clan heiress of the Yamanaka. It would make the clan look weak if she didn't pass." He said as a single tear dropped from his left eyes.

Kakashi stared in shock, 'What's this kid thinking? Has he already given up?' he thought.

Naruto took a wide Taijutsu stance, "They have to pass! It's the only way their clans and the village will grow!" Naruto declared as he glared at Kakashi, "I won't let them down! My final act as their teammate! I will get them the opportunity to get those bells!" Naruto declared as he charged forward.

Kakashi's eye widened, 'He fights entirely for his team?' he thought as he dodged Naruto's punches and kicks with little trouble, 'He will be a great team member. You pass Naruto.' He thought before catching Naruto's wrist and throwing him to the side.

Naruto shot a chain from his sleeve into the ground, flinging him in a circle and throwing him back at Kakashi, "I won't let them fail!" he shouted as he formed a cross seal as he moved through the air back towards Kakashi.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Kakashi's lone eye widened as suddenly twenty airborne Narutos were flying at him. He went to dive out of the way only to feel his feet stuck.

He looked down to see Naruto's chains had wrapped his legs completely, all the way up to his knees. Kakashi looked up as the clones fell upon him, 'I can't risk killing the real one!' he thought before using only his fists to keep off the barrage of clones.

"Sasuke!"

Kakashi turned to see Sasuke standing next to the Naruto that was holding the chains, he was halfway through hand seals as Kakashi grabbed the wrist of another clone and threw it at the two.

Ino appeared and kicked the Naruto clone into non existence so that Sasuke could finish his seals, "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke declared.

Ino dropped into a perfect splits so she was unharmed as the fireball sailed over her, Kakashi had to defend himself from the barrage of clones, so he had no chance to avoid the fireball, 'Well, unless I do this.' He thought as the ball enveloped him.

Sasuke smirked as Ino rolled backwards to stand in the middle of the two boys, "How are we gonna do this?" she asked.

Naruto analysed the situation as the fireball dispersed, showing that 'Kakashi' was only a burned log.

"I have a plan." Naruto said before explaining his idea to his teams.

Sasuke rose a brow, "It's a simple but very effective plan, but you won't get either of the bells." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, "Look, it's the only way you will avenge your clan. Do you think Itachi will just sit and wait until you're ready?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was overcome with the thoughts of killing Itachi, he just nodded "I'm ready." He said seriously as he began running towards the newly revealed Kakashi with a bunch of clones by his side.

Naruto turned to Ino, "You ready? We'll only have one shot at this." He said as he clapped his hands together and focussed on Kakashi as some of his chains stabbed into the ground.

Ino looked at Naruto sadly, "No, you can't fail this! We're a team dammit!" she yelled angrily.

Naruto glared at her, "Do you want to embarrass your clan?! Being the only clan heir to fail?!" he shouted.

Ino looked down sadly before looking at the battle with a steeled look in her eyes, "I'm ready." She said before using the transformation to appear like Naruto and charging into the battle.

Kakashi was easily dodging the Taijutsu strikes of the Naruto clones, but every now and then one would randomly disappear as Sasuke's Flame Control Sword stabbed through them to get to him. 'This is some really good teamwork! It looks like Sasuke will be passing aswell.' He thought before ducking under a Naruto clone and kicking up at it, thus dispelling it in a cloud of smoke that he used to cover his hand seals as he stood behind Sasuke.

"SECRET HIDDEN LEAF TAIJUTSU TECHNIQUE: 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Sasuke dropped his 'sword' as he was launched through the air, holding his butt in pain as the tiny fraction of fire chakra burned his rear.

Kakashi used the moment of shock from the clones to take out a handful, but as he went to hit a sixth clone, he was caught off guard by the Chakra Chain that shot out of the ground and grabbed his wrist.

He went to grab the chain when his other hand was taken captive, within seconds Kakashi was held on his knees in front of another clone. Which he noticed had a lighter blue shade of eyes.

The clone smirked as it pointed its hands at Kakashi, "NINJA ART: MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" it yelled out in Ino's voice.

Kakashi's eye widened as Ino took over, but since he had a much larger chakra capacity and will, Kakashi was able to push her from his mind in a matter of seconds.

As Kakashi came back to his body, he gasped as he was experiencing pure nothingness, 'What is this?' he thought as he blinked…or thought he did...maybe?

After nearly a minute, Kakashi's senses finally came back to him. He noticed he was on his back with Naruto's chains wrapping him up. Sasuke and Ino stepped into view, each dangling a bell over Kakashi's face, "We win sensei!" Ino said happily.

Kakashi nodded and Naruto pulled his chains back. Kakashi glanced at the two smiling/smirking gennin before looking over to Naruto, who was panting heavily and looked depressed.

Kakashi eye smiled, "I must say that was very impressive. Naruto using his clones as both offensive and defensive to protect Sasuke and Ino. Then Ino's mind assault to hold me still so that someone could do…whatever it was you did to me." Kakashi said, "Whose plan was it?" he asked.

Naruto smiled sadly at the indirect praise while Ino spoke, "It was Naruto's idea. And that jutsu was a Genjutsu of his, called the Infinite Darkness." She explained.

Kakashi stared at the girl in shock before bringing the same look to Naruto, "The ultimate Genjutsu of the Second Hokage?" he asked before standing up.

He looked at Sasuke and Ino again, "Congratulations you two. You passed." He said.

Ino cheered while Sasuke frowned, "Sensei…what will happen to Naruto now?" he asked.

Naruto looked up at hearing his name while Kakashi sighed, "Since Naruto didn't get a bell, he will go back and repeat his last year at the ninja academy before he gets another chance." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and climbed onto his feet, "Alright." He muttered before turning and beginning to walk off.

After a few steps, Naruto felt something hit the back of his head. He turned back rubbing his head only to look down and see one of the bells.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke in shock, as did Ino and Kakashi. "Sasuke…?" Naruto asked before the alarm clock Kakashi had set up suddenly went off.

Sasuke sighed, "Kakashi. It was Naruto's plan and his techniques which got us the opportunity to pass. He gets the bell, I'll go use the council so I can keep my gennin status." Sasuke said as he walked over to, and passed Naruto.

Naruto stared as Sasuke in shock as the boy passed him until Ino yelled out, "Stop!"

The two boys turned to her as she ran up to them, "I-I, I don't want to disappoint my clan…but I can train at home. I don't actually need to become a ninja, as long as I learn the techniques properly and all the political stuff." She said as she held out her bell to Sasuke, "I mean, the Hyuuga used to always do that until Hinata-chan enrolled at the academy. Maybe it's time the Yamanaka start." She said sadly.

The three gennin looked at each other, feeling happy that someone was showing they cared for them. But at the same time, unfaltering in their decision to let the others pass instead of themselves.

Hearing Kakashi clap brought the attention of all three gennin, "Well, that very beautiful and sentimental of you. Fortunately, all of you are wrong though." He said as he walked over to them.

Naruto raised a brow, "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "This test was secretly about teamwork. I wanted to put you in a situation where fighting together was the easiest option to win, but pit you against each other mentally." He said before giving them a thumbs up, "Well team seven, you all displayed strong teamwork and trust in your teammates. You Pass!" he said dramatically.

After a moment of silence, Naruto and Ino leapt into the air with a cheer while Sasuke smiled. Ino and Naruto high fived before she turned and hugged Sasuke, who frowned at the display of affection, but did nothing to stop it.

Kakashi eye smiled as he watched Naruto laugh at the two's interaction, 'The Heiress of the Yamanaka, the Last of the Uchiha and the Fourth's legacy…geez, do I have my work cut out for me.' He said with a mental sigh.

"Who wants to celebrate? Lunch is on me!" Kakashi said, to the happy cheers of Gennin Team Seven.

#####

Chapter end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Missions, Growing as a team.

"Are you in position Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied through the speaker as he lay relaxed on a tree branch.

Kakashi clicked his receiver, "Ino?"

"Hai Sensei!" she said before taking a drink from her bottle of water and stretching happily.

"Naruto?"

…..

"Naruto are you in position?"

"What position?" Naruto's voice echoed over the receiver.

Kakashi face palmed, "You three are surrounding the target! Get in position now it's time to strike!" Kakashi ordered.

"Eh? You mean Tora-chan? I got her here."

Kakashi blinked owlishly, "You what?" he asked as he broke cover and ran into the clearing.

Naruto sat with his legs crossed as he let a chain flop out from his sleeve. Tora the cat lay on her back playing with the chain like she would a yarn ball.

Kakashi looked on in shock, "You tamed the monster cat?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi as he flicked the chain, "Monster cat? Tora-chan's not a monster!" he said with a frown before retracting the chain.

Tora meowed and stepped into Naruto's grasp as he stood, lifting her up he said, "Woah, you're a heavy girl ain't ya?" he asked rhetorically.

Kakashi looked up into the trees and noticed Ino and Sasuke relaxing, "You two! Get down here!" he ordered.

Ino stood up and jumped down, landing calmly but scowling as the cat glanced at her, "Yeah sensei?"

Kakashi sighed as Sasuke rolled off of his branch and flipped flashily before landing with his hands in his pockets, "Guys, what happened to working as a team? Naruto did all the work here." Kakashi asked.

Sasuke raised a brow, "What do you mean? The cat came to him. There was no work involved."

Kakashi looked at Ino in hopes of a less insane response, she just looked at him with a frown, "I don't like cats."

Kakashi sighed and glanced back at Naruto, who had Tora sitting on his head happily, "Alright, lets report back to Hokage-sama." Kakashi said before walking off, team seven trailing behind him.

#####

"TORA-CHAAN!" the fire lord's wife screamed as she ran over and tore the cat painfully from Naruto's head.

Naruto watched in shock as Tora was basically strangled in a hug, "Tora!" he exclaimed as he pulled the lady's arms apart and let Tora land on his head.

The lady stared in shock, as did everyone else in the mission hall, "Give me my cat back!" she demanded.

Naruto felt Tora shake so he bowed deeply, "Please Fire Lady, please let me show you something before I do? Please?" he asked sincerely.

The Fire Lady folded her arms, "Fine. Just give me my cat back when you're done."

Naruto picked Tora up off of his head and petted her softly, making Tora purr, "Look, she doesn't like the painful hugs you were giving her. If you pet her softly then she won't run away anymore. She also likes the dangle game." Naruto said before lifting Tora up.

The Fire Lady held one arm out and let Tora be placed on her forearm, she then petted Tora softly, causing her to purr, "Oh! She's so tame." The Fire Lady exclaimed as she petted her softly.

She looked up at Naruto with a smile, "Thank you young man, but, what is this 'dangle game'?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and looked around the room, he ran over to the mission board and ripped off a spare piece of string. He came back over and dangled the string above Tora.

Tora rolled onto her back against the Fire Lady's chest and started scratching at the string happily, "Oh! She's so happy!" the Fire Lady said as Naruto passed the string to her and she continued the game with the cat.

Naruto smiled and bowed, "Thank you for letting me show you." he said before scratching Tora's ear and stepping away.

The Fire Lady giggled giddily as she played with Tora on the way out, "Sarutobi, give this lovely young man and his friends a raise for today please, triple pay." She said with a smile as she disappeared behind the open door, "From my husband's account! He won't mind." She practically sang.

Naruto grinned as he turned to his team and the Hokage, who watched him with smiles, "Sweet! You heard the lady Jiji! Triple pay for team seven! Boo yah!"

The Hokage chuckled, "Alright I'll set that up. But for now you have to settle with normal pay. It'll be ready for you next time you come in." he explained before reaching into another pile of scrolls.

Hiruzen smiled as he spoke, "Now you have a choice for the next D-rank, there is walking dogs from the shelter, painting a house. Which do you pick?"

"Actually Hokage-sama, I'd like to have the next two days off." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Hiruzen raised a brow, "Off? Why is that?" he asked.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Two reasons really, but the main one is that I believe this team is ready for a C-rank. I want to get them truly battle ready." Kakashi explained.

Hiruzen's brows rose, "Are you sure Kakashi? They have only been a team for a short while. What makes you think they're ready?" Hiruzen asked.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Well, they already have the highly developed teamwork skills needed to request one. And these missions aren't challenging them enough. I was hoping a simple escort mission or just an out of village theft? Something to give them a taste of the real world…" he trailed off.

Hiruzen hummed, "Alright then." He said with a nod, "I'll keep my eye out for any interesting missions, two days from now at seven am I want you four in here ready to go okay?" Hiruzen clarified.

Kakashi nodded while Sasuke and Naruto subtly bumped fists in victory while Ino high fived Naruto's other hand, Ino then turned to Sasuke and held his hand in hers. He didn't squeeze back, but he let her stay there.

"Off to training then!" Naruto yelled before running out of the room, dragging Kakashi with him as Sasuke and Ino quickly followed along behind.

########

"Proper chakra control can be practised through very constructive means. Can any of you name how?" Kakashi asked as his team sat in front of him at their training grounds.

Naruto smirked as he already knew the answer, 'The benefits of the library.' He thought before raising his hand.

Kakashi nodded to Naruto, "The main ways to practise chakra control is by channelling chakra through the soles of a ninja's feet since the feet have minimal chakra points. The practical use of this is tree climbing and water walking." Naruto recited with a grin.

Kakashi nodded as Ino rose an eyebrow, "Water walking? Do you mean walking literally on water? How's that possible?" she asked in a rush.

Sasuke looked towards their sensei, knowing he'd eventually give them the correct answer, which he did, "Well, if one is to channel their chakra equally on a liquid surface it would make a sort of 'platform' under their feet. But to keep the platform stable, they must have perfect distribution from the water surface to a decent depth. Or the bottom of the water, get it?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

Ino tilted her head to the side, "Umm, not exactly." She admitted before looking to Sasuke, "Do you understand Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Sasuke's frown was enough to say he didn't.

Naruto chuckled, causing the two to look at him, "Oh come on, it's just like tree walking but you gotta extend the chakra like an anchor." He explained.

Sasuke's frowned deepened while Ino obliviously asked, "Tree walking?"

Naruto stared wide mouthed at the two, "What the hell?! How did you guys manage to do the academy jutsu without learning basic chakra control?!" he asked in shock as he jumped to his feet.

Kakashi chuckled, bringing everyone's attention to him, "Naruto, if you know so much why don't you show them?" he asked with a gesture to the tree behind him.

Naruto nodded and ran towards the tree. He stopped and turned to talk, "When I was learning I marked my progress on the tree. It's easier to do so to measure your progress." Naruto explained before turning and walking up the tree calmly.

His teammates stared as Naruto walked along the underside of the first branch and stopped, he grinned as he waved them over, "Come on! Get going!" Naruto yelled with his grin glowing.

Ino and Sasuke stood to their feet and pulled out a kunai each, Ino frowned as she thought, 'So…channel chakra to my feet, then run?'

Sasuke took in Kakashi's description of water walking and Naruto's words from earlier, 'I have to channel a precise amount of chakra from my feet to the tree. The question is how much?' he thought.

The two ran at trees on either side of Naruto and within two steps, it was over.

Ino's foot slipped and she fell on her rear with a yelp of shock and pain.

The bark under Sasuke's feet exploded and launched Sasuke away from the tree forcefully, he caught himself in a handstand and flipped onto his feet.

Naruto laughed while Ino whined, "Why can't we do it?"

Kakashi explained as he helped his Ino to her feet, "Ino, you didn't use anywhere near enough chakra. I'd say you need to nearly triple your output. Sasuke on the other hand," he said as he turned to the Uchiha, "Used far too much. I'd say roughly a third of what you were using." He said with an eye smile and a chuckle, "It seems you two balance each other out…or I guess you could say…complete each other." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Ino blushed happily at the thought while Sasuke sighed and turned to his tree again, 'A third…alright then.' He thought as he channelled the chakra he felt necessary.

He walked up to the tree and pressed his foot against it, after a few moments of lessening and increasing the chakra in his foot, he felt as if his chakra flowed into the tree.

He brought his other foot up and smirked as he stayed horizontal, 'Got it!' he thought as he channelled the same amount of chakra to his other foot.

Only to be launched off again, though with much less force.

Sasuke scowled, 'Dammit! I have to regulate between one and two feet it seems…this is surprisingly hard.' He thought.

"N-Naruto! Is this right?"

Sasuke looked up to see Ino slowly taking a step at a time up the tree. His eye widened as her foot slipped and she began falling.

Sasuke was about to run to catch her when chains shot out for her to grab onto. They swung her towards the ground safely, and she slid to a stop with a sigh of relief.

Sasuke let out a breath of relief as well, which luckily no one but Kakashi noticed. Sasuke then turned back to his tree and continued, slightly frustrated that Ino was getting it faster than him.

#####

"Well I have to admit, you three have certainly surprised me." Kakashi said with a chuckle from atop a large tree.

On three trees surrounding him, Naruto, Ino and Sasuke stood. They were out of breath but very happy with themselves.

Naruto stopped channelling chakra to his forehead and fingertips, letting the leaves he was balancing on them fall. He caught them with a smile, 'Heh, I bet not a single gennin in this village could do that.' He thought happily.

Ino smiled, "We have to get this down now sensei. Do you think we'd do less than our best?" she rhetorically asked between heavy breaths.

Sasuke just smirked, trying to hold a calm expression as he purely focussed on not collapsing in exhaustion.

Kakashi eye smiled, "I guess you're right Ino. How about we go for some dinner? My treat." He said before leaping down to the ground.

His team followed him with smiles, Naruto cheered, "Boo-yah! Ichiraku's here we come!" he said before running off, towards the noodle hut.

######

Naruto smiled as he unlocked his front door, he walked in and turned to lock the door behind him. Turning back to his apartment, he frowned as he saw that someone had once again smashed his window, knocking glass all over the floor.

He closed his eyes and buried his sadness, 'Think positive…Alchemy of Joy…'

Naruto grinned, "Alright! What a great opportunity for some training!" he cheered as he held out his hands and focussed as much chakra as he could into tiny dots across his palms.

He took a deep breath before shooting his chakra, "CHAKRA CHAINS: STICKY TRICK!"

Tiny chains shot out from each dot of chakra, sticking to little pieces of glass and lifting them back. Naruto span around and released the chakra, throwing over three quarters of the glass out onto the roof of the building next door.

Naruto smirked as he looked over his bed, "Almost got it all." He said to himself as he shook the blanket out, putting the last of the glass on the floor.

He then made a clone which grabbed a scroll and a book, placing them on the table before getting to work cleaning up the broken glass.

Naruto fell onto his bed and rolled over to his bedside table, turning on the lamp and lifting a book from the top draw. He rolled onto his back as he opened it, beginning at his bookmark.

He read for a few hours before falling to sleep peacefully. Dropping the book: 'The ROOTS of the village', by Danzo Shimura.

#######

**_Mindscape_**

Naruto's eyes opened groggily and he looked around, "Where am I?" Naruto asked out loud as he tried to focus his eye sight.

Naruto frowned as he looked around, 'Some kind of hallway…was I kidnapped?' he thought as he flexed his chakra to make sure he could defend himself.

To his shock, the small pipe on the wall to his right began to glow blue, causing him to lose focus and stop channelling his chakra.

He blinked before turning serious and channelling his chakra again, causing the pipe to glow once more.

'That's my chakra…that's right, I fell asleep! But how can I see my chakra in a physical place?' he thought as he looked higher.

His eyes widened as he saw another pipe, about ten times the size of his own and seemingly carrying a small glow of red chakra down the pipe.

He began breathing heavily, 'If the blue pipe is mine…then what's the red?' he thought as he began walking down the hallway, following the pipe back to the chakra's origin.

After a few minutes walking, Naruto had thought through as many possibilities of what had happened for him to end up where he was.

'Although it is improbable, this could be my mindscape, or soul plain…man I really wish I read more of that mind book by that Yamanaka writer.' Naruto thought before a dark power began to overwhelm him.

Naruto leant against the wall and looked up, seeing that the red pipe was much larger, 'After eliminating the impossible, the unlikely must be correct.' he thought as he noticed the corner a few meters ahead.

He swallowed deeply and stood tall as he walked forward, he turned the corner and his jaw tightened as he entered a large room with a huge cage filled with darkness.

Naruto walked forward until he was about halfway through the room. He looked up at the cage, 'It must be. This is the seal…' he thought in awe and fear.

"…Kyuubi." Naruto barely whispered.

Two huge animalistic eyes opened up and looked around before they focussed on Naruto, **"You…Naruto Uzumaki."**

Naruto nodded slowly, "Yes, that's me." He said, doing his best to seem less intimidated than he really was.

The two massive eyes blinked before they faced him front on, letting Naruto see a huge maw that was grinning at him, **"You are my jailor, I should want to kill you."** it said.

Naruto swallowed and nodded, "Hai Kyuubi-san." he said respectfully.

**"Hmhmhm,"** The Fox demon chuckled, **"I have watched you grow. I have seen the attacks. You are remarkably resourceful for such a weak being."** It said with a dark grin.

Naruto merely looked down at his feet, for some reason feeling very sad that he had disappointed the fox.

**"If you need my power. Merely ask and I will give it to you freely."** The Kyuubi said, making Naruto looking up at it in shock.

"Really? Why?" Naruto asked.

The fox blinked slowly before seeming to turn away, **"I hate existence in this seal. I hate people who have used me in the past. I hate many things in this world."**

Naruto tried to see clearly through the darkness of the cage as the Kyuubi stopped it's talking for a moment.

**"I hate those who harm children with a passion exceeding my hatred for humanity. But most of all, I hate the thought of death."** The fox said from its place in the darkness.

Naruto blinked in confusion before smiling a little realising the Kyuubi was stating that it hated those who hurt Naruto when he was a child, "You shouldn't hate them Kyuubi-san. They know nothing better than to lash out at something that they think threatens their life." Naruto said.

The Kyuubi was about to reply when Naruto spoke again, "And I won't let you die. Not with all that hatred burning in you." the boy said with a smile.

The Kyuubi stayed quiet for a moment longer as it thought on the boy's words. Naruto thought nothing would come from him being there longer, so he looked around for a way out.

**"I will return the favour then. I will not allow you to die until you see the truth behind my hatred."**

Naruto nodded, "We're having a contest on whose right and whose wrong?" he asked rhetorically as he crossed his arms, "I should warn you, I'm kind of stubborn." He said with a friendly grin.

**"Hmhmhmhmhm."**

After that simple dark chuckle, Naruto heard the sound of huge footsteps fading away. He smiled and nodded to himself, 'That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.' He thought as he turned away from the cage.

He frowned, 'Though how do I get out of here?' he thought before noticing something to his left.

He glanced over and smiled as he noticed a door materialising as part of the wall, he went over to it and grasped the handle…

#######

Naruto sat up in bed and blinked, 'Wow.' He thought before laying back in trying to think through his dream.

He looked up to see that he had left his lamp on overnight and that the sun was just beginning to crown the horizon. He sat up and stretched, cracking his back in the process of yawning.

He groggily rose to his feet and took the few necessary steps to his bathroom, smiling at his clone that had stayed up all night to read a book about the weapon style of chain fighting. It closed the book and stood to grab his breakfast for him as he took care of business.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto was leaving his apartment with his weapons book in hand to read and wait for his team at the training field while his clone boarded up the broken window.

#######

Naruto had just finished his book as he sat against one of the posts in their team's clearing. He looked up with a smile as the sun was beginning to rise up over the trees. He watched the leaves light up in a beautiful display of green and closed his eyes in relaxation, 'I'm suddenly feeling sleepy again.' Naruto thought before sighing.

After he relaxed and began to listen to the surroundings, he heard muttering, 'Kakashi-sensei?' Naruto thought as he heard the familiar voice a little ways off.

Naruto walked quietly around a set of trees before stopping and staring. Kakashi was standing in front of the memorial stone, looking down as he muttered. And by the way the fresh flowers looked, Naruto guessed that he had placed them there.

"…You should see him Minato-sensei. He's got your amazing control and Kushina-sama's chains. You'd be proud of what he's capable of doing, and to think I've only been looking after him and his team for so little time." Kakashi paused and Naruto noticed his head dip slightly, as if looking somewhere else on the stone.

"Obito, don't worry, I will make sure Sasuke gets decent training. I won't let the last of your clan waste away." Kakashi said with a seemingly sad voice.

Naruto ducked back behind a nearby tree, 'Minato? Is that the name of my dad?' Naruto thought before glancing back around at the stone, 'Huh? Where'd sensei go?' Naruto thought before stepping out towards the clearing and walking towards the memorial stone.

Naruto looked down the long list of names and came upon his mother, "Mom…" Naruto began before looking around nervously, he looked back at her name, "Hi mom, I'm Naruto…" he said, feeling a sudden pull of sadness.

"I wish you were here mom, I met the fox last night. He didn't seem so bad, did you find him okay? The parts in your journal about the fox were omitted to ensure no one found out about you, but I guess you must've known that already." Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto glanced at the name above her's, "Minato Namikaze… that's the Fourth Hokage right?" Naruto thought out loud to his 'mom.'

Naruto smiled, "I should probably get going mom, but…do you mind if I come visit again? Maybe I can come with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked the stone with a wistful smile.

"Sure thing Naruto." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked up in shock, "Sensei?" he asked, caught off guard before a question came to mind, "Who is Obito? An Uchiha I guess?" Naruto asked as he looked back at the rock, trying to find the ninja's name.

Kakashi's grip on Naruto's shoulder tightened, "Maybe I'll tell you some other time. We have to go to the training field now." Kakashi said.

Naruto frowned but nodded, "Bye mom." Naruto whispered as he turned away and began walking towards the clearing.

Kakashi watched Naruto begin to leave before turning back to the stone, 'I will look after them both you guys. I promise.' Kakashi thought before turning and following after Naruto.

#########

Naruto ran into the clearing, trying to move on from the near depression he had just felt, luckily for him, Naruto saw something, or rather someone, who could do just that.

"Yo dog-breath!" Naruto said, waving to Kiba and Akamaru.

Kiba turned, "Hey whiskers, what you doin here?" he asked.

Naruto came to a stop and the two shook hands, "This is my team's training field, what about you?" Naruto asked.

"You mean Sasuke-kun trains here to?!"

Naruto frowned, as did Kiba, the two of them looked off to the side to see Sakura running up to them, and Choji trailing along behind. It was this moment that Kakashi walked on.

"Oh Naruto, I guess these are some of your class mates?" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

Kiba and Choji both recognised Kakashi as the famed copy ninja because of their ninja families, but Sakura had no such knowledge, so she asked, "What's with the mask?"

Kakashi eye smiled, "Do you want the long version? Or the short?" he asked.

Naruto's neck snapped towards Kakashi, 'Am I finally going to see under that mask?! HA! Take that Sasuke! I win!' Naruto thought with a smirk, knowing that everyone on team seven had been wanting to know the deal with Kakashi's mask.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura had little interest, "Umm, short version I guess." She said with a shrug.

Kakashi eye smiled, "It makes me look mysterious." Kakashi said before casually walking past the group of four.

Naruto pouted, "Well that sucks." He muttered.

Choji saw Naruto's sad expression and held out his bag of chips to him. Naruto smiled at the offer and took one, the two shared a friendly grin.

Kakashi spun to the group, "So Naruto, since you dragged me here early we still have a short while until the others get here. And team eight, why is it that you have come to this training ground today?" Kakashi asked.

"Sorry Kakashi, I thought it would be empty." Kurenai said as she faded into existence next to the masked man.

Kakashi eye smiled at her, "Well, since you guys are here, I was wondering if we should have a little tournament." Kakashi said.

Kurenai's brow rose, "A tournament of six children? Doesn't sound too interesting to me, and what would my team gain from it? We were going to start learning the water walk today and practise on our specialties." Kurenai said.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Actually, that idea sounds interesting. Tell you what, why don't we join in training today? I planned to start the water walk training soon, so why not today?" Kakashi rhetorically asked.

Kurenai tilted her head in thought as she weighed the pro's and con's, "Alright, I guess it will be good for them to get used to working with other teams."

"So I guess you wouldn't mind a third group?"

The two senseis turned to see Asuma walking up to them, his students already walking over to Naruto and team eight.

Naruto saw Hinata and went to go say high, but Sakura beat him to it, so he stopped walking, not wanting to be near the pink haired girl. Just before Naruto turned back to the group he noticed Hinata glance at him. He toothily grinned and waved to her, and she smiled softly and waved back much more timidly.

Kurenai smiled, happy to see Asuma, "The more the merrier." She said.

Meanwhile, the gennin were talking animatedly, Sakura talking at Hinata while the Hyuuga smiled cutely and nodded in response. Naruto and Kiba were talking with Shino, though he seemed to be adding near nothing to the conversation. Finally, Choji and Shikamaru sat off to the side catching up.

Kakashi eye smiled, 'And here comes the happy mini-couple.' He thought as he felt Sasuke and Ino approaching.

Sniffing more people in the area, Kiba stopped mid-sentence and turned, his mouth dropping open in shock as he saw the impossible.

Naruto and Shino followed Kiba's gaze and Shino merely tilted his head curiously while Naruto turned and waved, "Hey Sasuke! Ino! Look whose here!" Naruto yelled.

Hearing Naruto's words, Sakura looked up for Sasuke only to stare in shock as she saw a straight-faced Sasuke walking into the clearing with Ino by his side…

…Holding hands.

"INO-PIG GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled as she fell into a jealous rage.

Ino was startled by the yell and instinctively let go, causing Sasuke to frown almost unnoticeably, Shino and Shikamaru being the only gennin who saw the movement.

Ino fell into her old self and naturally responded, "I'LL DO WHAT I WANT FOREHEAD! GET OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" she yelled.

*SLAM SLAM*

"Quiet time now you two, it's much too early to be yelling so loudly." Kakashi said with a smile after slamming duct tape over Sakura and Ino's mouths.

Before anything else could be said, Asuma clapped his large hands, pulling everyone's attention to him.

"Okay, since everyone is here, I guess we'll get started on today's training." The man said before gesturing to Kurenai while he stepped back and lit up a smoke.

Kurenai smiled at the gennin and waved for them to follow her as she began walking past them, "Follow me and listen. Since it is apparent that all of you know the tree climbing technique, I think today you will all take part in learning the water walking technique." She said, gesturing to the river that was now in front of her.

Shikamaru was the one to raise his hand, "What's the expected finish time?" he asked.

The three Jonin glanced between each other before Kakashi spoke, "I'd say most of you will get it by the end of the day. Some of you might get it much earlier though." Kakashi said before pointing to Naruto, who had raised his arm.

"Umm, what if we already know the water walk?" Naruto asked.

Sakura scoffed, having ripped off the tape as the group followed Kurenai, "Yeah right dead-last, as if you know such and advanced technique!" Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed as Ino defended her teammate, "Shut up forehead! What's to say he can't do it huh?! He knew the tree-walk back in the academy!" Ino yelled.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment as most of the people in the clearing stared at him in shock, "Hehe, umm, thanks Ino." Naruto said.

"Anyway," Asuma said, gaining everyone's attention once more, "Who here knows how to do the water walk?" he asked.

Naruto stuck up his arm, he turned to his left and smiled as he saw another hand rise up as well.

Kurenai smiled, "Okay then, Naruto and Hinata, let me show you something a little more advanced while these two boys help everyone learn the water walk." Kurenai said while ushering the two off down the river.

Naruto grinned and turned, "Sasuke! Remember what I said when you guys were learning the tree walk! You guys'll get it in no time!" Naruto yelled as the three of them ran across the river to train.

The gennin watched Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai casually run across the water in awe, until Kakashi spoke, "Alright everyone, let me explain….."

#######

Kurenai stepped off the river with a smile, 'These two pretty much have it mastered, Hinata was slightly slower, but her shoes are completely dry. Naruto was faster and much more confident, but the soles of his feet are wet.' Kurenai thought as she turned to the two she would be teaching today.

Kurenai looked over the two, Naruto was smiling up at her, while Hinata was looking between the ground, Kurenai and Naruto.

"Alright you two, I want to see your fighting styles. So we are going to have a little spar, you two, versus me." Kurenai said with a challenging smile.

Naruto grinned, "Alright!" he yelled before turning to Hinata, "Looks like we get to work together on this!" Naruto said happily.

Hinata blushed while she nodded, feeling a little nervous, but inspired that Naruto wanted to work with her.

Kurenai nodded in approval, 'These two already realise they have to work together just for a chance. Very good.' Kurenai thought before speaking up, "There will be one rule. But if you guys win, I will teach you both something special. Deal?"

Naruto nodded, too excited to really think through it, luckily, Hinata did, "Umm, what is the rule sensei?" she asked.

Kurenai leapt over the two and landed on the water, "The first person to touch the earth loses. So you guys have to get me on land to win." Kurenai said with a challenging smile.

Naruto grinned and turned to Hinata, "Sounds simple enough, how do you want to do this Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled before she calmly walked onto the water, "Do you mind if I lead?" she asked softly, doing her best not to stutter and show her confidence.

Naruto smirked and followed after her, "You got it Hinata! Just focus on your attack, I'll do cornering and defence!" he said confidently.

Kurenai chuckled, "Though it isn't smart to yell out your plan, I'm glad to see you're communicating effectively," she said before settling into a basic Taijutsu stance, "Start!"

Hinata hesitated for the briefest moment before running forward, pulling her arm back for a gentle fist strike.

Even though Kurenai was in no way a Taijutsu specialist, she was still a Jonin. And as such spent the next minute or so dodging or parrying all of Hinata's strikes, 'Hinata is good, but it seems she is losing focus every time she misses.' Kurenai thought before deciding to fight back.

Kurenai caught Hinata's wrist and threw a weak punch at the girl's sternum.

*SPLASH!*

"OW!" Kurenai yelled as she leapt back, holding her sore knuckles.

Hinata opened her eyes, which she had closed when she cringed from almost being hit, she gasped as she saw a large red chain sticking up from under water, it had taken the hit for her and then waved back and forth.

Hinata glanced behind her, seeing a concentrating Naruto sitting on his knees on the water, chakra chains sticking out from underneath the back of his shirt and under water.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up and she smiled before turning back to Kurenai, whose experimental punch was blocked once more.

Hinata smiled, 'So that was what he meant by defence, but what about 'cornering'?' Hinata wondered before becoming more confident with Naruto backing her up.

Hinata flung herself into the spar, focussing purely on attacking and trusting Naruto to cover the holes in her defence.

Kurenai's eyes widened as she entered a Taijutsu battle that she was actually having a moderately hard time reading, 'Wow! It's like Naruto can read her every move. How is he able to protect he so well?' Kurenai thought as she jumped over Hinata and away from a chain, landing behind her on the water.

"Gotcha!"

Kurenai looked down in shock as a second Naruto shot up from under the water, throwing an uppercut at her face. She dodged, but barely. She kicked out at the clone and it dispelled in a blast of smoke, clouding her vision for a moment.

"GENTLE FIST!"

Kurenai's eyes snapped open as Hinata burst through the cover of the smoke, her Byakugan giving her a clear view anyway. Her palm slammed into Kurenai's stomach, pushing her back a fair distance.

Kurenai smiled, 'Very good. Now what will they-'

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Kurenai's eyes widened as ten Narutos shot up from the water around her, throwing punches at her continuously causing her to go on the defensive from the random barrage of strikes.

After a minute of her not being to return hits, since the clones used their chain links like armour so they could take multiple hits, she began to get annoyed, 'I really should practice my Taijutsu more often.' She thought before seeing an opportunity to strike.

She moved her chakra and performed a cartwheel across the water, catching the clones off-guard as she scissor kicked two of them directly in the necks.

They were dispelled, and from the smoke shot Hinata once more, but this time there was two of her. Kurenai smirked, 'So! Naruto is using a clone to imitate Hinata so that the other one can attack. No matter, I guess it's time to step it up a notch.' She thought as she spun her Genjutsu.

"NINJA ART: ROSE PETAL SWARM!" Kurenai yelled.

The two Hinatas stopped as Kurenai melted into a huge sum of rose petals and surrounded the two, giving her the opportunity to strike them directly from the cover of her Genjutsu.

*POOF POOF*

Kurenai hesitated, 'They were both clones?' she thought before hearing a sizzling noise.

Kurenai turned around to see the real Hinata, whose Byakugan let her see Kurenai through the Genjutsu, jumping straight at Kurenai completely defenceless. So Kurenai moved to knock her back.

Just before impact, a Naruto Clone pulled a substitution jutsu, swapping with Hinata and revealing as it appeared that it was holding two explosive tags in each hand.

Kurenai's eyes widened as her fist impacted the clone, making it burst into smoke while triggering the explosions.

**BOOM**

Kurenai stepped out from the trees thanks to her substitution and was ready to charge once more, but hesitated as she saw a tired Hinata and a cheery Naruto grinning at her happily.

"Yeah! We win!" Naruto yelled before picking up Hinata in a hug and jumping around on the water.

Kurenai frowned before remembering her challenge, 'Oh right, they did that to force me to use substitution, and of course the trees are only on land. Very clever.' She thought with a nod of approval as she waved the two over.

Naruto placed Hinata back on her feet and ran over to Kurenai, while Hinata just followed along, red like a tomato and struggling not to faint as she concentrated on water walking towards the two.

"So what's this 'special thing' you're gonna be teaching us Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked with a grin as he fell into a sitting position.

Hinata sat next to him as Kurenai began talking, "Well, as you can probably tell from my team, they all have a certain speciality. Choji's is combat, Kiba's is cooperation attacks and tracking and Sakura's…well we haven't exactly found it yet." She said with a frown, not exactly happy with the apparent waste of space Sakura was showing herself to be.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked quietly, pulling Kurenai from her thoughts.

"Right, so I want to know about your specialities and see if we can't find something to improve them." Kurenai said quickly, trying to cover up her zoning out.

"Hinata first." Kurenai quickly added.

Naruto turned her attention to Hinata, who wasn't used to being put on the spot like she was, "Umm, I guess close c-combat and analysis?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai raised a brow, 'Definite confidence issues.' She thought, "Why are you asking me? Is that what you can do or not?" Kurenai asked forcefully.

Hinata blinked in shock at the slight accusatory tone in Kurenai's voice, "Yes! It is!" Hinata said in slight shock.

Kurenai smiled, "Good, and you Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I don't really have one, but I guess if I was going to go off from what I can do now…I'd say Mid-range fighting?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai asked Naruto forcefully, "Mid-range fighting? Is that really you?" she asked.

Naruto wasn't caught off guard or intimidated at all, "I dunno, my specialty is being a Shinobi. I haven't learnt enough to know where exactly my best skills lie." He said in a perfectly logical text book answer.

Kurenai was stumped, practically being shot down by a mere gennin, "In that case, I guess you just have to learn something that every Shinobi uses eventually." She muttered to herself as she held her chin in thought.

Hinata bit her lip, 'I hope this won't go against father's teachings. I'm not supposed to learn any Ninjutsu that clash with the Hyuuga way.' She thought nervously.

Kurenai snapped her fingers, "I've got it! this will help Hinata's close combat as well as give you a push in whatever direction you will be pushed in Naruto." Kurenai said before reaching into her ninja pouch.

The two gennin watched in interest as Kurenai pulled out three slips of paper, "This is chakra paper. It tells a ninja what their elemental affinity is."

"Elemental affinity?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned to her, "Each person's chakra is tuned towards a specific element. It doesn't mean you can't learn jutsu from a different element, it just means that eventually you can master the element and do the jutsus without hand seals. Also you won't be able to do the opposing element to well." Naruto said with a smile.

Kurenai nodded, "Very good Naruto, but it is possible to master other elements as well. But it will take you a very, very long time to do." Kurenai said.

Naruto smirked, 'So how many shadow clones?' he thought.

Kurenai lifted a piece of paper and held it in front of her, "So, when I channel my chakra into the paper," she said as she did so, causing the paper to burst into flames, "We end up with fire, which is the most common in fire country." She said with a smile before holding out a slip of paper to the two gennin.

Naruto turned to watch Hinata curiously, she channelled her chakra and the piece of paper got soaked.

Kurenai's eyes widened, "A water affinity? That's fairly rare Hinata. Especially in the land of fire or for a Hyuuga clan member." Kurenai said.

The two girls turned to Naruto, who channel his chakra, the paper cut in half then the two halves crumbled.

Kurenai's brows shot up in surprise, "That's incredible! A dual lightning and wind affinity!" Kurenai exclaimed.

Naruto grinned, 'Mom mentioned in her diary about her partner's lightning jutsu, if Minato IS my dad, I could've gotten it from him.' Naruto thought as his grin grew.

"S-so what now sensei?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai smiled before jumping up into the air, grabbing two leaves from a nearby tree before landing, "Hinata, you will try to draw the water from the inside of this leaf using only your chakra. Naruto, you will try to…actually I'm not sure what to do with wind or lightning." She said with a frown.

Naruto frowned in response until Kurenai spoke again, "Luckily though, Asuma has wind affinity and Kakashi has lightning affinity. So let's go ask them and check up on the group's progression with water walking okay?" she said as if posing a question, even though she was already walking away.

Naruto grinned and jumped to his feet alongside Hinata, she stumbled and he grabbed her arm as a support, "Hey Hinata, are you ok?" he asked.

Hinata blushed, "Y-yes I am, just a bit t-tired from all the chakra I used during that s-spar," she said quietly before clearing her throat, "I'm not used to doing combat while on water." She said, slightly proud that she didn't stutter.

Naruto saw a simple solution, and so swept her up bridal style, causing her to eep in response, "Don't worry Hinata! Save your energy for the elemental training, I'll carry you to the others." He said with a grin before running up river behind Kurenai.

As the two rounded the corner, they heard Kurenai's proclamation, "Wow, that's impressive!"

Naruto glanced over and smiled, seeing Sasuke and Ino stand on the water alongside Shikamaru. But he pouted as Sakura was with them, doing her best to stay between Ino and Sasuke.

Kakashi eye smiled towards Naruto and Hinata, "Well Naruto, you certainly do work fast. What did you two get up to?" he asked with a perverted chuckle.

Hinata blushed red while Naruto decided to answer seriously, "We discovered our elemental affinity and blew up Kurenai sensei." He said with a smile.

Kakashi blinked and turned to Kurenai, "What makes you think they're ready for elemental training?" he asked.

Kurenai turned from watching the other gennin to Kakashi, "They both seem to want to find a specialty or improve the one that they have. I think this will help immensely, which is why we came up here." Kurenai said.

Asuma raised a brow, "So what is it you need?" he asked.

Kurenai turned to the water walking gennin, "I'll watch these guys…and by the look of things Sakura and Ino have this pretty well down, so I'll give them a couple of little tests. Can you two take care of Hinata's water nature and Naruto's dual affinities?" she said with a smirk, knowing she had them hooked.

""A Non-Earth Hyuuga and an Opposing Dual Affinity?"" The two male Jonin said while staring at Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata blushed at the attention and Naruto just grinned, "So where do we start?" Naruto asked with a grin.

########

"Damn this is hard!" Naruto said with a grunt as his leaf began crumpling, but not nearly enough as Kakashi said it had to. He wiped sweat from his brow and looked over his shoulder, "How are you guys goin?" he asked.

Five shadow clones looked up from their leaves, which were barely sliced along the edges, "Asuma-sensei was right, wind chakra is much more difficult to handle than lightning." One clone said.

The original Naruto sighed before looking over to his left, not to soon into the training, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino were granted permission to begin their elemental training. Shikamaru was offered, but he decided to practise his chakra control some more by lying down on the water of the river.

Hinata was steadily pulling water from a leaf at a slow pace, it was taking her about a minute for each leaf to be fully drained, but even so that was more progress than Naruto had made on his wind chakra, about the equivalent for his lightning.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and frowned, 'Man, I'm happy for the guy but does he need to show off so much?' Naruto thought.

Sasuke picked up another leaf and looked to Kakashi, who nodded. Sasuke held it between his two palms and smirked while pulling his hands apart. A small plume of fire grew upwards and disappeared in an instant, causing Sasuke to smirk and Sakura to scream in excitement.

Naruto cringed at the high pitch of her scream and movement in the corner of his eye took his attention, causing him to make eye contact with a cringed over Ino, the two shared a smirk before they turned back to their leaves.

Ino, like Hinata, had a water affinity, but unfortunately, her control was not as good as a life-long trained Hyuuga. Ino was able to pull a few drops from the leaf and one in every ten times she actually managed a steady stream.

Hearing another yell, this time of disappointment, Naruto looked over at Sakura, who was watching a scowling Sasuke try to use his lightning chakra to no avail. Sakura apparently had fire natured chakra, but unfortunately after just a few seconds of failing, she had run to 'her Sasuke-kun' for some advice.

He should've just told her to shove it.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as he turned to Hinata, "Yeah Hinata?" he asked with a smile.

His smile faltered slightly as he noticed Hinata's attitude, she was smiling cutely like she usually did, but Naruto could see the sadness in her eyes and disappointment in her stance, "Umm, I can't help but n-notice that y-you are looking over at Sakura-chan a-a lot." She said, looking down at the ground.

Naruto raised a brow expectantly, but after a few moments of silence he realised she was waiting for him, "Am I? I hadn't realised…" he said.

Hinata's shoulders sagged, "So, d-do you still like her the way you did in the academy then?" she asked.

Naruto looked like he had just been punched in the gut, "Wh-what? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked in shock.

Hinata flinched at his loud voice, "U-umm…" she said nervously.

Naruto closed his eyes, "Did you just imply, that you thought I had a…_crush_, on Sakura Haruno?" he asked, scowling.

Hinata swallowed nervously, afraid she had offended him by saying one of his secrets aloud, "Th-that's umm, what e-everyone at the academy thought…" she said, doing her best to hold in her stutter.

Naruto was silent, so she glanced up timidly at his face, only to see Naruto slamming his forehead against a tree. Hinata stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder, "Naruto-kun!" she almost shouted as she pulled him away.

Naruto was pouting childishly as his forehead bled, "Oh man! How many people thought I felt for that freakish banshee?" he asked her, ignoring the sliver of blood flowing down his face.

Hinata blinked in shock at the blood and at Naruto's words, she acted on autopilot as she reached up and took off Naruto's headband, causing him to pause before he could rant more. Hinata took some healing ointment from her pouch and gently started applying it to his forehead.

Naruto stared in shock as for the first time he could remember, a girl was taking care of him. After a few moments, Hinata seemed to catch him staring and blushed as she stepped away, letting the medical salve seal the wound as she looked down at the ground and held his headband up for him.

Naruto blinked before taking the headband, "Umm, thanks Hinata-chan." He said as he tied it around his neck like her so as to ensure it wouldn't rub the ointment.

Hinata blushed heavily and nodded as she stepped away. She glanced over her shoulder to see him smiling at her, causing her to blush heavier as she walked back over to her patch of leaves.

"I don't like Sakura." Naruto felt himself saying.

Hinata looked up once more, biting her lower lip as she made eye contact with him. Naruto smiled lopsidedly and she smiled back.

*CLAP*

"Okay everyone one! Time's up!" Asuma said with a grin before stamping out his cigarette.

Naruto turned and began walking over as did everyone else, he felt a presence beside him and glanced to his side to see Hinata. He smiled as they made the final few meters of the journey together.

"So, I think you all have a pretty good grasp on water walking. And for those of you who have started on elemental training your doing pretty good." Asuma said with a smile that made the entire group of gennin feel proud.

Kurenai stepped forward, "We will meet up again tomorrow and I will personally teach a couple of little tricks that helped me learn water walking until the remainders of you all get it mastered." she said with a smile towards the still mostly wet Kiba and Choji.

Kakashi eye smiled as he spoke, "And since I am able to use every element I will be taking over the elemental training. If there is anything you guys need help with specifically, Asuma is somewhat of a specialists specialist. He can help you understand the specifics of a lot of things." Kakashi said with a gesture to the other Jonin.

The gennin began talking amongst themselves before Kakashi spoke once more, "Tomorrow at ten in the morning! Only one more day of this before we split up again." he said with an eye smile.

"Off to bed with you guys!"

*POOF*

##########

_Two days later _

##########

"Kakashi, only forty minutes late for once! I'm impressed." The Third Hokage said with a chuckle.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head with a smile, "Doing my best Hokage-sama." He said happily.

The third Hokage reached into a draw at the desk he sat at, the Hokage lifted out a scroll, "Here we go, escort mission to the land of waves." He said with a proud smile.

Hiruzen called out, "You can come in now."

Team Seven turned to the door to their right to see a drunken and fairly aged man stumble in, "Eh? These kids are the ones to protect me?" he asked before taking a swig from his sake bottle.

Kakashi took a step forward, "Don't worry, these kids are my gennin squad. So I will be coming along with you and I'm an elite Jonin." Kakashi explained while holding out his arm, "My name is Kakashi Hatake."

The man whistled, "The Copy Ninja? Wow I sure lucked out," he said as he shook Kakashi's hand, "The name's Tazuna. And you guys'll look after me while I go and take care of my bridge yeah?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded with an eye smile, "That we will. Would you like to get going now?" he asked.

Tazuna hummed, "Sure thing, the sooner the better I guess." he said.

Kakashi nodded and gestured to the door, "I'll escort you to the gate then," Kakashi said before turning to his team, "Team Seven, twenty minutes at the main gate. Full survival kit is to be prepared. Dismissed." Kakashi ordered.

And once the team said adieu to Hokage and sensei, they left to get ready for a mission that promised to be a life changer.

#####

**Chapter End.**

**Just in case anyone was wondering, the important parts of the second day's training will be shown through a couple of moments in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Wave Mission, The Beginning

"Basic diamond formation, I'll be at the back, you guys sort out what's best for the client." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book.

The group of five had just left Konoha, and they were excited for their first outside mission.

"I should lead us." Sasuke said as he began walking to the front of the group.

Naruto grabbed his shoulder, "I don't think that's the best idea Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared, "You think you can do a better job?" he asked.

Naruto's brows rose in shock, but Kakashi spoke, "Sasuke. Listen to your teammates." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke scowled and Naruto took that as a reason to continue, "Honestly I don't think I'd be too good at leading us. But since we are protecting someone I think Ino should be up front." Naruto said.

Sasuke tilted his head in consideration as Ino talked, "Huh? Why me?" she asked.

Naruto smiled, "Well Ms Yamanaka, what exactly are you're your clan's specialities?" he asked.

Ino blinked, not quite understanding but Sasuke nodded, "You want her to use her skills as a sensor to give us a warning if anyone starts approaching us." he concluded.

Ino bit her lip, "But I'm not that good at it yet, I can only pick up on active chakra easily, other things sometimes slip through." She said.

Naruto smiled at her, "Hey, a little is still way better than nothing at all! I think you should take lead! Right Sasuke?" Naruto encouraged.

Sasuke hesitated before nodding, "It seems to be our best option." He conceded.

Ino smiled in determination as she walked to the front of the group, "Okay!" she said as she took point and held a half boar seal as she closed her eyes. Still managing to walk straight even with her eyes shut.

Naruto could feel that Sasuke was not happy being pointed out as second, so he tried to fix that, "Hey Sasuke, if she does sense something how will we know without alerting the enemy?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto's thinking as Sasuke thought before answering, "We'll have a simple signal. Ino, if you sense a threat just tap your left leg so that I can see it. One finger means they're to our left, two means ahead, three means right and four means behind." Sasuke said.

Ino nodded in agreement, "Hai Sasuke-kun." She said as she finally brought her hand back to her side, the only thing making it look like she wasn't acting normal was her closed eyes.

Naruto grinned, "Sweet! But what about how many there are?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke couldn't seem to think of anything, so Kakashi interrupted, "Ino, just scuff your feet with each step. However many steps you scuff means how many people. Ok?" the grey haired ninja said as the group finally disappeared from the view of the village.

Ino nodded again and the group walked in silence…for a few moments, "Hey sensei, am I allowed to read while we wait for some action?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Well since I am reading…no." he said before going back to his book.

Tazuna chuckled at Naruto's disgruntled expression and the group kept walking.

##########

_Five Hours Later. One pm._

##########

It was beginning to get to late afternoon and the group was feeling tired, but Ino's back stiffened and she began tapping her leg with two fingers.

Sasuke's eyes snapped forward, looking for something out of place, 'Think Sasuke, what doesn't fit?' he thought to himself.

Naruto noticed Ino scuffed her feet for two steps, 'Okay, two ninjas in the area. But where are they?' Naruto thought as he took a deep breath, but otherwise acted normal.

Sasuke's eyes were shooting around, he noticed Ino flick out another finger on the next tap, so Sasuke glanced slightly to their right.

He saw a puddle, 'That must be it!' he thought as they continued walking.

As Ino's next few steps cut off the view of his hand from the puddle, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and as soon as he had a direct line of sight again, he threw the kunai.

Tazuna yelled out in shock as Sasuke's kunai passed between Tazuna and Ino. The puddle slipped into two separate beings as Sasuke's kunai approached and from the two puddles came two explosive kunai.

Kakashi looked down as the kunai landed at his feet at the same time Naruto grabbed Tazuna with his chains and yanked him forward, "Oh."

**BOOOM**

Sasuke, Ino and Naruto stared in shock as their sensei was blown to smithereens. Sasuke was stunned, Ino was scared but Naruto was just pissed off.

He turned and barely ducked as a claw passed over his head, Naruto was kneed in the face, making him stumble back before he suddenly punched forward.

*SLAM*

Naruto looked up as the Chunnin with the large gauntlet's fist met with his own, Naruto got a good look at the ninja before he began overpowering him, 'A missing nin from the Mist?' Naruto thought in confusion.

The ninja swung forward his other fist to hit Naruto, but Naruto ignored it as a chain came from the collar of his shirt and blocked the hit. At the same time from Naruto's other hand came more chains that wrapped around his opponent's arm.

The ninja hesitated a bare second, which is all Naruto needed as he jumped over the ninja. Naruto span, causing the chains to wrap around the ninja's torso while Naruto put all his weight into a twist.

"HAAAAA!" Naruto yelled in exertion as he lifted his opponent from the ground and swung him in a round circle.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Naruto's eyes snapped sideways and saw as the other ninja that was attacking Sasuke about to form a substitution to dodge the attack.

Naruto let his chains grow in length and his own captive was spun around, intending to slam him into his partner and the two of them into the fireball. But Naruto was a second too slow, earning himself only one crispy ninja that was set on fire painfully and was writhing on the ground in pain next to the ash of a log.

"GOT YOU!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see the ninja that substituted behind Tazuna, mid swing with his own spiked gauntlet.

Ino tackled Tazuna to the side, earning herself a small cut from the talons, but she didn't hesitate as she span in midair, "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

The missing ninja froze for a moment before Ino took control of his body, "It's me! I got him!" Ino yelled from the guy's body.

"Very good you three." Kakashi said as he stepped out from behind a nearby tree and walked up to Ino's unconscious body.

Kakashi formed seal in a basic medical jutsu while Naruto yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SENSEI?!"

Kakashi eye smiled, "I knew you three could handle it," he said before turning to 'Ino', "Ino, your body has been poisoned so I'm going to extract it. This won't take long just stay in that body and get all the information you can from his mind." Kakashi ordered.

'Ino' nodded and Kakashi turned back to work on her body, glancing at Tazuna for the first time since the two mist ninjas arrived, "Are you okay Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

Tazuna was pale and shaking, "H-He's still screaming." Tazuna whispered.

Naruto looked over to the burning ninja, seeing Sasuke staring down at him, 'He's…dying.' Naruto thought as he walking over to Sasuke's side.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's face, knowing the shock of the first kill. He saw the fear in Sasuke's eyes as he watched the man burn. So Naruto did what he could.

Naruto formed hand seals, "INFINTE DARKNESS JUTSU!" Naruto proclaimed.

The ninja stopped writhing as he could no longer feel his sense of touch until he died, thus no pain. Sasuke's eyes seemed to finally pull away and Naruto turned to Ino, "I don't suppose you can still do your water jutsu?" Naruto asked.

Ino had only learned the condensation technique the other day to help her get a better grasp on her water chakra. But 'Ino' smiled as 'she' walked over, "I've learned a few more from this guy's head…I think this one will work best." 'Ino' said through her captive's mouth as she formed seals.

"WATER STYLE: WATER GUN!" she said as she spat out a steady stream of water onto the burning ninja.

After a few moments, the fire was out, "Hey Sasuke, what do you want to do with him?" Naruto asked with a gesture to the corpse.

Sasuke swallowed and shook his head, "Just…Leave it." Sasuke muttered as he turned away and walked over to Tazuna and Kakashi.

Ino looked down at the corpse and frowned, "That's sickening, he smells like bacon." She said with a disgusted look on 'her' face.

Naruto frowned as he whispered, "Ino, I think Sasuke needs some help right now. That was his first kill and I know it can be very traumatising." Naruto said softly.

'Ino' bit 'her' lip, "I know, but what do we do?" 'She' asked.

Naruto looked over and saw Kakashi finish wrapping Ino's arm in bandages, "Go back to your body, be there for him to talk to. With someone like Sasuke, he'll be able to handle himself in a few minutes." Naruto said before letting chains come from his sleeves.

'Ino' nodded and raised 'her' hands as Naruto wrapped the majority of the captive's body in chains, "RELEASE!" she said.

Seconds later, Ino's mind was back in her body and Naruto just had a bundle of writhing chains in his hold, Naruto chuckled, "Don't even know what happened do ya?" Naruto asked before dragging the ninja along behind him back to the group.

Naruto watched as Ino thanked Kakashi before walking off to Sasuke, the two stood about ten meters up the road, facing off to the side.

Naruto dragged the captive next to Kakashi before sitting on his chest, "So sensei, couldn't help but notice these guys aren't bandits. And they were most definitely trying to get Tazuna-san." Naruto said while looking at Tazuna.

Tazuna's semi-recovered expression dropped and Kakashi spoke, "I did notice Naruto, thank you for reminding me." Kakashi said before turning to Tazuna, "You, be quiet for a moment. I will be talking with you in a moment." Kakashi said before nodding to Naruto.

Naruto raised a brow in confusion, so Kakashi nodded downwards, causing Naruto to look down at his captive's head, "Oh." Naruto said before using his chakra to move his chains from the ninja's head.

The moment the ninja's face was free, his mouth compartment opened and Naruto leaned back as Kakashi quickly grabbed both sides of the ninja's head and aimed it off to the side, causing the barrage of poisoned needles to stab into a nearby tree and the area near it.

After a minute, the barrage ended and Kakashi held a kunai to the ninja's eyes, "I can cut this out and keep you alive. Your brother is dead Meizu, just tell me why you attacked us and I won't kill you as well." Kakashi said before blinking, though Naruto smirked as he realised Kakashi was winking at him.

Meizu spilled his guts, "Zabuza-sama was hired by this Gato guy to kill the bridge builder, so he sent us to do the job. If we don't return by tomorrow morning he's coming to finish the deed for us." Meizu said, staring in fear at the kunai millimetres from his eye ball.

Kakashi nodded, "Thanks for the information. Is that all?" he asked.

Meizu nodded, "Yes! I swear that's everything! Just let me go!" he yelled.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Naruto, please take Tazuna away for a moment." Kakashi said.

Naruto frowned, "I can't detach my chains Kakashi-sensei, then they'll just become normal and won't be tight anymore." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto, 'Does Naruto want to watch?' he thought, knowing from experience with Kushina that it was in fact possible to detach the chains for a few minutes.

Naruto made a shadow clone, who grabbed Tazuna's shoulder, "Let's get going, they'll catch up." The clone said as it rather forcefully pushed Tazuna away.

Kakashi nodded to Naruto before his gaze hardened, "Since you've left the Hidden Mist you have killed and raped many of civilians just to get their money and for your own pleasure. Until Zabuza supposedly found you, you and your brother took control of a small farming town and forced everyone there to be your slaves." Kakashi said darkly.

"No, you don't get to live past this day." Kakashi said as he slowly began pushing the kunai into Meizu's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

##########

Tazuna looked over his shoulder at the sound of a scream, "What was that?" he asked.

The clone raised an eye brow, "How should I know? I was here with you." it said.

Tazuna pouted, "Yeah I guess…" he said before hearing someone behind him.

He turned along with the clone and saw Sasuke and Ino approaching them, Sasuke still seemed a little shaken but the way Ino's hand was in his grasp, clone Naruto guessed that he was feeling much better.

The clone smirked before feeling Naruto's chakra fluctuate.

*POOF*

Sasuke blinked as Tazuna yelled in shock, "I guess they're done. Let's go Tazuna." Sasuke said.

Tazuna nodded and followed behind them.

##########

_One Hour Later. Half past two._

##########

"I think we should go back." Naruto said.

The group was standing in a clearing not far from the previous battle sight. Tazuna had just confessed the story of his village and Gato's evil reign to the Konoha group and Kakashi asked what the team wanted to do.

Ino stood to her feet, "What do you mean go back?! We can't just abandon that poor village!" she said.

Sasuke spoke, "What kind of ninjas would we be if we ran away from our first real challenge?" he asked.

Naruto scoffed, "What kind of ninja you ask? The _alive_ kind." Naruto said with a frown.

Tazuna fell to his knees, "Please! Help my village! I swear I'll do anything!" he begged of Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, 'Naruto is right, we should go back to the village and talk to Hokage-sama about this. Maybe Tazuna could pay him back for an A-rank at some point in the future?' Kakashi thought before looking over at his other two students, 'But these two don't seem to be faltering at all…' he thought.

Kakashi sighed again, "Naruto, if I were to continue this mission, what would you do?" he asked.

Naruto frowned, "Three things. Firstly I would send a shadow clone to deliver a message to the village requesting back-up. Then I would do my best to ensure the result of this mission is good for us. Then once I get home I would report you for breaking the rules and putting our lives on the line for a sense of pride that you seem willing to sacrifice us for." Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto…what is it I always tell you about my main ninja rule?" he tried.

Naruto's frown stayed, "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash." Naruto quoted.

Kakashi nodded with an eye smile as he went to say something, but Naruto cut him off, "And by continuing this mission understaffed you are putting us all, your friends, in danger and basically abandoning our chances at life in the future." Naruto said.

Kakashi's planned speech abruptly stopped, as he had planned to say that abandoning Tazuna would be wrong. But Naruto had turned his own philosophy against him.

"So why don't you request for back-up?"

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "What?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Why don't we contact the village like Naruto said and request back-up or advice from the Hokage? That way we know we'd be doing the right thing." Sasuke said.

Kakashi blinked before looking at Naruto, "Do you have problems with this?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto smiled, "No, I like this idea." Naruto said.

Kakashi eye smiled and turned to the others, "So, no objections?" receiving no answer, he continued, "Then that is what we'll do, great idea Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Sasuke smirked as Kakashi reached into his pouch, "You three set up the tents while the sun's still up. I will send off the letter and then we can discuss what we will be doing for the next few hours of waiting." Kakashi said as he pulled out a spare scroll and a pencil.

Tears began to form in Tazuna's eyes, "Thank you so much!" he said happily.

Kakashi eye smiled, "If you're so thankful, feel free to help with the tents. Naruto, Sasuke, don't forget a fire." He said before walking off into the brush.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other as they placed their bags on the ground, "So, how'll we do this?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked as the two walked towards a couple of dead trees while pulling out a kunai, "I cut. You collect." Sasuke said as he formed hand seals.

"UCHIHA FIRE STYLE: FLAME CONTROL SWORD!"

Within moments, Sasuke was running up a tree, cutting the smaller branches down.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Naruto and his clones shot their chains into the air, wrapping them around the branches before tightening, crushing the branches sown to smaller pieces of wood before more clones grabbed the wood pieces and running back towards the center of the clearing, placing them in a circle of rocks that had been dug out by previous campers.

Tazuna watched in awe until Ino nudged his arm, "C'mon, we better get started with the tents." Ino Sai d as she unrolled the main pack.

*POOF*

Tazuna looked to the shadow of trees as Kakashi re-entered, smoke trailing behind him as he spoke, "One of my summons is on his way to Hokage-sama. We should get word soon, Pakkun is very fast when he wants to be." Kakashi said.

Tazuna barked a laugh, "Ha! You ninjas are amazing!" he said with a grin.

Kakashi eye smiled at him, "Only when we have enough rest, do you need help with the tents?" he asked as he walked over.

Tazuna turned back to his half of the tent he was helping Ino with, "Sure thing Copy Ninja! Let's get crackin!" Tazuna practically cheered before lifting up the tent flap and getting to work.

Ino smiled, glad to see Tazuna so happy after just hearing his depressing life story, her attention was grasped once more when she heard yelling from behind her.

"HOT HOT HOOOOOT!" each Naruto clone was yelling at they took the burning bits of branch to the pile of wood. The one holding the burning wood would pop after every few steps but there was always another clone there to catch it.

Ino laughed as the final clone popped, dropping the fire in to the pit, thus slowly starting the fire that Naruto and Sasuke were walking to.

Within half an hour, the group had set up two tents, one for the adults and one for the children.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Now, how far are you three along with your elemental training?" he asked, nodding to Sasuke first.

The Uchiha smirked, "I am already on stage two with my fire, but we don't really have access to a river so I can't show you." he said.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "And lightning?"

Sasuke frowned, "….Not as well as my fire."

Kakashi chuckled and turned to Ino, who started without prompting, "I guess I'm going okay with my water, I can take it out from a leaf. But not anywhere near the rate you were saying it should be," she said before shrugging, "On the plus side I've learned three water techniques from Gozu, or at least the basics of them." she said with a grin.

Kakashi nodded with an eye-smile before glancing at Naruto, "I'm okay at both wind and lightning, more so with lightning though, y'know if you let me train privately I'll be able to get it faster." Naruto promised.

Kakashi raised a brow, "What makes you say that?" he asked.

Naruto blinked, "Umm, I get distracted easily." He said with a grin.

Kakashi chuckled, "Alright then. Sasuke, practise your lightning chakra. Ino, your water. Naruto, go get some privacy and do what you need to do." Kakashi said, waving them off.

The gennin stood and walked to the next clearing as Kakashi turned to Tazuna, "Now Tazuna, what can you tell me about Gato himself?"

##########

Naruto walked out onto the large branch before looking down seeing Ino look up into the trees, wondering where he went while Sasuke grabbed a nearby leaf and got right into training, 'Good, no one can see me from up here while I can still keep an eye on everyone.' Naruto thought as he looked around at all the large branches around him.

Naruto smirked and formed a cross seal, "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled.

In a large poof of smoke, every branch within Naruto's view was covered in copies of himself, he had made exactly one thousand clones, enough that would drain any other person hundreds of times over.

Naruto smirked, "Get to work!" he yelled out to all of them.

Each clone grabbed a leaf and began working as Naruto did the math in his head, 'If we go until sundown, that's about three-four hours. So, five hundred multiplied by three is fifteen hundred hours. So that means I'll have done about…sixty two and a half days of training with each chakra type.' Naruto thought before grinning.

'Kakashi-sensei was a supposed prodigy and it took him a week of straight training just to complete the first step. Let's see if I don't completely master it by night time!' Naruto thought with a smirk as he looked over his clones and grinned.

He then opened his pouch, pulling out a sealing scroll and unsealing his fifth item from it. In a poof of smoke, Naruto was holding two dumbbells which he had trouble lifting out into a cross. Naruto took the weights and walked up the tree, standing upside down and beginning his exercises.

He bent his knees into a wide stance before letting his arm hang, he then pulled his arms into two L shapes and began bending at the waist, using only his stomach muscles as he started counting down in his head, 'One-hundred…Ninety-nine…Ninety-eight…Ninety-seven …'

##########

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi and Tazuna turned at the shout only to see a small pug run out from the bushes, Tazuna's jaw dropped as the pug spoke, "Hokage-sama sent me back straight away, he said that he's sending Gai and his team to back you up. Since they'll be moving at ninja speed from about six tomorrow, if you guys leave at seven, they should catch up to you by midday." The pug said.

Kakashi nodded, "Thank you Pakkun," he said as he gave the dog a piece of jerky from his pouch, "You may leave now." Kakashi said.

The dog grinned as it chomped on the meat before nodding, "Sure, catch ya later." Pakkun said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Tazuna blinked as the smoke dissipated, completely shocked by the talking animal as Kakashi stood and stretched, "Well, better go get the gennin. Early rest means we get up earlier, and if I know Gai then he'll somehow manage to drag his team here earlier than expected." Kakashi said with a chuckle as he chucked another piece of wood in the fire.

Tazuna just nodded as Kakashi left, "….that pug just talked…" he whispered.

Kakashi stood and turned to Tazuna with an eye smile, "Yes he did. Pakkun is a friend of mine, now would you mind please heading to bed? I will be taking first watch for the night." Kakashi said before turning away to get his team.

Kakashi clearly heard Tazuna head towards the tent as he walked into the next clearing which was less than thirty seconds away. Kakashi smirked to himself as he saw Ino just finish pulling an almost steady stream from her leaf and Sasuke crumble his leaf in a few seconds.

"Attention! It is time to rest everyone!" Kakashi said loudly while clapping.

Feeling a pulse of chakra, Kakashi subtly glanced upwards as Ino and Sasuke approached him, 'That smoke…shadow clones…' Kakashi thought in slight confusion.

Kakashi gestured behind him, "Sasuke, Ino, go back to the clearing, go to the river and cleaned up Ino. Then Sasuke and Naruto will go after you." Kakashi ordered.

The two nodded before stumbling off, obviously tired from their efforts. Kakashi looked up once more as a sweaty Naruto walked down the tree shakily, "Naruto, were you using clones to train?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto grinned, "You figured me out already? That was quick." Naruto said with a chuckle before standing on the ground again.

Kakashi nodded as the two began walking back to the clearing, "So, you trained for four hours. How many clones did you use?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto's grin just grew, "Y'know, enough." He answered with a chuckle.

Kakashi rolled his eye, "Naruto, just show me your progress." Kakashi said as he stopped next to a tree, just outside of the clearing.

Naruto nodded and focussed his chakra onto his left hand while stepping up to a tree, he swung his hand in a backwards chop, coming within millimetres of the tree.

Naruto grinned as his wind chakra cut clearly into the tree, cutting off the bark completely and gouging at least a third of the way through the tree.

Kakashi nodded, "Very good. We'll try to set up the waterfall test for you when we get back." he said before turning away.

"Don't you wanna see my lightning sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi turned back, shock evident in his eye, "You had time to train on both elements?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto grinned, "Hell yeah!" he said before his fist crackled with lightning and he slammed his hand into a nearby tree.

The tree shuddered and all of the bark crunched in on itself before falling off the tree along with all of the dried out leaves. Kakashi stared with wide eyes, not comprehending that a gennin had just shown to be at his own level of control with lightning chakra.

Naruto began panting and leant over, "Ne, sensei…I'm pretty tired." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Kakashi just nodded, "Yes…right…" he muttered before turning away and mechanically walking towards the camp once more.

Naruto frowned, 'Isn't he happy? Maybe I didn't do it right or something…' Naruto thought as he clenched his fist before following after Kakashi, back to the camp to get some rest after cleaning up.

##########

Naruto rolled over in his sleep, smiling as he thought of the previous day, their second day of training.

_Flashback._

_"So you just have to get it to fry the leaves." Asuma explained as he handed a twig with some leaves still attached to Naruto._

_Naruto nodded and stabbed the twig into the ground in front of him as Asuma moved to help motivate Shikamaru._

_Naruto closed his eyes and placed his palms together as he focussed his chakra. It felt too easy using lightning chakra. Like his chakra instinctively knew what he wanted it to do, as if he had done this before._

_He began rubbing his palms together and after hearing a fizzing type sound, he opened his eyes as he continued rubbing._

_Seeing the tiny sparks of electricity sparking, he rubbed faster for a few more seconds as he sent all of the chakra to his right hand._

_"OW!" Naruto screamed as he slipped slightly in his control, zapping himself by accident._

_Naruto glanced up, hoping no one noticed his outburst. He sighed as Kurenai walked towards him from Hinata's spot. _

_"Are you alright Naruto? Need any pointers?" Kurenai asked._

_Naruto smiled, "Actually, according to what Asuma-sensei said I'm going pretty well!" Naruto said happily._

_Kurenai smiled at his enthusiasm, "Well let's see it then." She said before crouching behind him._

_Naruto nodded and turned back to his twig. He did the same as before, but this time the electrical properties didn't zap him. All of the electrical chakra transferred to his right hand perfectly and then he moved the chakra between his pointer and middle fingers._

_Naruto smiled as he moved his fingers around the bottom of the twig, it surged through before dissipating in the ground._

_Kurenai smiled as Naruto turned to her, "Amazing Naruto! It usually takes at least a week to get to this stage, I'm proud of you." she said while patting Naruto's shoulder._

_Naruto's chest swelled with happiness, "Really?" he asked, never having heard such kind words about him._

_Kurenai nodded before suddenly getting hugged by the small ninja, she couldn't help but smile at him, 'He's nothing like a demon in any way, how come no one can see that?' she thought as he released his hug._

_He wiped his teary eyes, "Sorry sensei, I just, umm…I don't know." He said with a grin still plastered on his face._

_Kurenai nodded, "Don't be sorry, now let's look at your training again." she said._

_Naruto nodded as a voice spoke up from his left, "N-Naruto-kun? Are you a-alright?"_

_Naruto turned to a concerned looking Hinata, her Byakugan was activated so Naruto was sure that Hinata saw his tears and was worried. He was suddenly grinning even wider, 'I can't believe it, right here are two people who really care about me…it's happening, people are looking at me different.' Naruto thought as he began nodding._

_"Yeah Hinata-chan, I'm great!" he exclaimed as he clapped his hands and chakra together, sparking the chakra within a few seconds to show off for Hinata._

_Hinata blushed when Naruto grinned at her, but watched on as Naruto moved his chakra to surge through the twig. Only to giggle as he pouted, seeing that only some of the bark underneath the impact point was dried out at all._

_Naruto looked up at Hinata sheepishly, but she grinned as she saw with her eyes what his problem was, "N-Naruto-kun, the elect-tricity," she started before taking a deep breath, "It's naturally being channelled into the earth, y-you have to control after impact to move up through to the leaves on the twig." She explained in a louder tone of voice._

_Naruto blinked in thought as he took in Hinata's words, "I have to channel it upwards…but Asuma-sensei said that after releasing lightning you can't manipulate it unless it's an advanced jutsu." Naruto remembered with a pout._

_"She's half right Naruto," Kurenai explained before smiling to Hinata, "Even though you can't control the live electricity, you can control your chakra that surrounds the electricity, that's what Hinata was seeing been dragged into the ground with the electricity." She explained._

_Naruto nodded and smiled at the two, "Thanks for helping Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei!" he said before turning to his twig as he sparked up more chakra._

_Kurenai turned to Hinata, "And how is your water manipulation coming along? We didn't really get the chance before Naruto zapped himself." She said as the two of them stepped over to Hinata's twig that was stabbed into the ground._

_Hinata smiled as she held her hands about a foot apart on either side of the twig, after a few moments, the leaves dried up as the water from them was pulled out towards her hands. To Kurenai's shock, even some water from the grass underneath was sucked up._

_After a few moments, Hinata let the water drop to the ground in a splash as she turned to Kurenai._

_"Fantastic Hinata! Onto the final test for you it seems!" Kurenai cheered, gaining Kakashi's attention._

_Kakashi looked back at the Naruto clone in front of him, "One more time."_

_The clone nodded, 'Okay, sharp in a single slice, not a group or cluster like lightning.' It thought as it took in Kakashi's words from earlier._

_After almost a minute, there was a slight tearing sound and the clone grinned in success as the leaf was cut in half completely, "Yatta!" the clone yelled out._

_Kakashi eye smiled, "Good work, now I want to see you able to that in seconds and eventually cut multiple lines. So keep practising until you can cut the leaf within moments alright?" Kakashi said as he stepped away._

_The clone nodded and sat down. Giving Kakashi the chance to walk over to Hinata and Kurenai, "So Hinata, do you want me to set up the Whirlpool test for you?"_

_The original Naruto closed his eyes, 'Mom…you'd be happy I think. My friends and I are getting stronger together.' He thought with a light smile before something occurred to him as his eyes snapped open._

_He turned to Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi-sensei! Is it possible to channel my elements through my chains?" he yelled._

_Kakashi turned to him with an eye smile and nodded, so Naruto grinned wider as he turned back to his twig, 'Awesome! I'm gonna make our chains famous Mom! The lightning chains and the wind chains!' he thought as he clapped his hands, sparking the electricity._

_"Alright! Back to training!"_

##########

It was ten in the morning and Team Seven had just entered the misty boundaries of water country. They walked in the same formation as the day before, Ino in the lead as a sensor.

Naruto had been practising his wind chakra, feeling the movement of the wind around him and trying to see where he was going with only that feeling. He was happy with his progress as he could feel even the crease of the material on his teammates, even if that was only because they were so close by.

Ino was sensing everything, especially Naruto's chakra. In her opinion it was good that his chakra was there because she could feel if any other chakra signatures brushed against it.

Sasuke was keeping his focus on Ino's hand, that was on her thigh, so that he'd know if any enemies where nearby. And no matter how many times his gaze trailed down her legs or across to her rear, he would've sworn to his grave that he was purely focussed on her for her attractive appearance….no wait, sensory abilities.

Kakashi was calmly reading as he trailed along behind, not showing any sign of anything other than the occasional chuckle.

After a few more minutes of walking, Ino began slowing down, getting the attention of Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto spoke up, "Ino? Is something wrong?" he whispered as he tried to look around without looking obvious.

Ino nodded, "There is A LOT of chakra, but I don't know where it's coming from." She whispered back.

Kakashi lowered his book, "Ino, please tell me it isn't in the mist." He said.

Ino opened her eyes and turned around to their sensei, "Umm, it is sensei."

Kakashi's book snapped shut just as Naruto felt something sharp cutting through his small field of wind chakra.

""GET DOWN!"" Kakashi and Naruto yelled at the same time.

Naruto dove over, linking an arm around both Sasuke and Ino as he pulled them to the ground while Kakashi did the same with Tazuna.

**SWOOSH**

Because of the angle he was tackled, Sasuke saw the massive blade barely miss his nose and Kakashi's hair as it flew over, ripping off Tazuna's hat in the process.

Sasuke watched as if in slow motion as the blade stuck into a tree in front of them, just as he hit the ground.

Kakashi was instantly on his feet in front of the group, "So, The Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said as he reached up to his headband.

Zabuza chuckled darkly as he landed standing on his sword's handle, "The Copy Ninja, otherwise known as Sharingan Kakashi. It's an honour." Zabuza said in a gravelly voice.

'Sharingan?" Sasuke thought as he stared at Kakashi, who was still holding his headband.

Naruto was by Kakashi's side, "What do we do sensei? He's obviously stronger than those other guys." Naruto asked as he stood defensively.

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto, your chains are the best defence, you protect Tazuna with your life. Sasuke and Ino, stay on Tazuna's flanks. I will deal with Zabuza." Kakashi said as he lifted his headband.

Everyone stared in surprise at the revealing of the Sharingan eye that Kakashi head.

"Hmhmhm, so soon? I'm getting excited." Zabuza said before holding a hand seal, enveloping the area in a thick mist.

"So….who will die first?" Zabuza's voice echoed around the area.

Instantly, the three gennin were in place. Naruto crouching behind Tazuna while Ino and Sasuke stood defensively in front of the man.

They were shaking from the high level killing intent flowing through the area. Suddenly, Sasuke flipped his kunai around.

"Guys!" Kakashi said, suddenly bringing their attention to him as he looked over his shoulder with an eye smile, "Don't worry, I won't let him kill any of you. He won't even get close." Kakashi promised.

"Oh really? How are you going to stop me?" Zabuza's voice rang once more before becoming clear as it neared Naruto.

Naruto looked up, seeing a silhouette in the mist, "SHIELD!" Naruto yelled.

Zabuza was shocked as his sword was blocked by the thick chainlinks that shot from the ground, 'What?' Zabuza thought as he stumbled off balance.

Instantly, he felt a kunai to his throat, "Who said I was the one to stop you? I just need to land one hit." Kakashi said before stabbing into Zabuza's throat.

To the shock of the group, Zabuza splashed into water just as a second Zabuza appeared midswing behind Kakashi.

"Got you!" Zabuza yelled as he hacked Kakashi in half.

Only for the copy ninja to collapse into a water clone once more as the real Kakashi appeared behind the second Zabuza.

Zabuza looked over his shoulder in shock as Kakashi once more rested a kunai on his jugular, "What? You even managed to copy me in this mist?" he asked.

Kakashi merely nodded, "So long Zabuza." He said as he killed Zabuza with a single slash.

Only for a third Zabuza to appear in the same position as last time, going for the killing strike.

Kakashi span quickly, raising his kunai in a block. But the force behind Zabuza's attack still knocked him off to the side.

Zabuza span with all his force as swung his sword at the chains protecting Zabuza, "GRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

The sword clashed with the chains with enough force to crush anyone on the other side, but he was shocked to find the chains retract into the ground, showing that Tazuna was gone just as Sasuke finished his hand seals from a meter back.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled as he launched the ball of flames.

Being over-balanced by his swing, Zabuza didn't have time to effectively dodge the attack, so as he dove out of the way, he used the length of his sword to block the attack from burning his legs off, but the flames still set his pants leg on fire.

The slight hesitation from the pain gave Kakashi his chance as he appeared in front of the airborne horizontal Zabuza.

*BAM*

Kakashi's foot slammed into Zabuza's stomach, knocking the mist ninja over twenty meters away with his chakra powered drop kick.

Zabuza landed on a nearby river with a huge splash, putting out the fire on his leg as he climbed to his feet, standing on the water defensively as he scanned the land for Tazuna.

He saw off to the side, a ball of chakra chains that Ino stood guard in front of with Sasuke arriving right next to it once more.

Zabuza turned his attention back to Kakashi as the copy ninja strode confidently onto the water, his Sharingan spinning, "So Zabuza, how about we get serious?" Kakashi asked as he threw a hand full of shuriken.

Zabuza swept the shuriken aside easily with his sword before placing it on his back and forming hand seals, "WATER STYLE:"

His eyes widened as Kakashi formed the seals at exactly the same time, ""WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"" they yelled in unison as two water dragons clashed head to head.

Zabuza stared in shock up at the two dragons, 'That Sharingan of his copied my movement!' Zabuza thought before looking forward, seeing that Kakashi was looking up at the dragons just as he was earlier.

Zabuza smirked as he formed hand seals while Kakashi wasn't looking at him.

Feeling a pulse of chakra, Kakashi looked forward to see three water clones charging him head on, one of them holding the original Zabuza's blade.

Kakashi didn't have time to make clones, so he pulled out a second kunai and ran forward to meet their charge. His Sharingan spinning as he read their movements.

He slid on his knees under the swipe of the sword before stabbing to his left to block the first kunai strike. He then flipped up over the sword once more while blocking a second swing by crossing his kunai over each other.

*CLANG*

Kakashi's arms shook at the force of the attack, but he used the force to throw himself down at the third clone, kicking it in the chest and dispelling it upon contact.

Kakashi turned to the last two clones and his Sharingan caught sight of the original Zabuza forming hand seals.

The two clones charged forward as Zabuza finished his seals, "WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!"

Kakashi smirked as he formed his own seals, 'He fights with water, so I have to get rid of it!' Kakashi thought as he finished his seals.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" Kakashi yelled before spitting out a continuous stream of dense red-white flames.

The fire easily blocked out Kakashi's sight of the clones, but he clearly saw the sword be thrown out to safety just before impact with them. His fire jutsu clashed with the water vortex and produced a huge cloud of steam, giving Kakashi a moment to relax as he searched the steam for Zabuza.

Kakashi smirked as he spotted the water ninja picking up his sword before running at Kakashi. But it took Kakashi a split second too long to realise the one in front of him was a clone.

The real Zabuza burst from the water behind him forming a jutsu, "WATER STYLE: WATER PRISON JUTSU!" Zabuza yelled.

Kakashi gasped, and then he was captured.

Zabuza nodded to his clone, which just ran straight past him on its way to the gennin of Team Seven.

Ino gasped in fear while Sasuke tried to steel his resolve, Naruto watched from between his chainlinks in uncertain fear as the Zabuza clone approached them.

""DYNAMIC ENTRY!""

Kakashi smiled and team seven stared with wide eyes as two green clad ninjas appeared from the treeline nearby, the smaller one slamming his foot into the water clone's back, dispelling it as he slid to a stop in front of Sasuke.

The second, larger green-clad ninja's foot slammed into Zabuza's cheek with much more force than the first kick, knocking the Demon of the Mist back across the river and onto the opposite river bank, slamming into a tree with enough force to crack it.

Zabuza nursed his broken jaw as he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he looked over at the newcomers, 'What the hell is that?' he thought as his eyes landed on the person who kicked him.

The green-clad Jonin struck a pose, looking at Zabuza through the circle of his hand gesture as he yelled, "ZABUZA MOMOCHI! I, THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST, WILL NOT LET YOU PUT OUT MY ETERNAL RIVAL'S FLAMES OF YOUTH!" he yelled.

"GO GAI-SENSEI!" the little Gai yelled.

A second later, two more gennin landed behind the little Gai, standing guard in front of team seven as Ino asked in awe, "Who are you guys?"

The little Gai gave a thumbs up as he looked over his shoulder, "I am Rock Lee!"

The girl casually pulled out a club that was more than twice her size from nowhere and rested it on her shoulder as she waved backwards, "My name's Tenten." She said casually.

The third male glanced over his shoulder, his Byakugan glaringly obvious, "Neji Hyuuga."

"AND I AM MIGHT GAI!" the original green beast yelled with a thumbs up towards the sky.

Kakashi and Zabuza climbed to their feet at the same time, "Thanks Gai, I guess that's another point to you." he said with a eye smile.

Gai laughed, "Yes I do believe so! We are now tied at thirty-five each!" he said before pointing to Zabuza, "Now! Why are you attacking my comrades?!" he yelled.

Zabuza got to his shaky feet as the black dots in his vision finally cleared, only for three senbon to come from nowhere and stick him in the neck.

Kakashi blinked in shock, "Hunter nin?" he asked out loud.

Gai ran forward and checked Zabuza's pulse, feeling nothing he nodded, just as a Hunter nin of the mist landed next to Gai.

"Thank you. I would not have been able to beat him myself." The hunter nin said as he knelt down and rested a palm on Zabuza's chest, "So long."

And in a wisp of wind, the two disappeared in a shunshin, Gai turned and walked back towards Kakashi, "Well Kakashi, what's the plan?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed and stumbled, being caught by Gai, "Three things, One, guard Tazuna until he gets back to hit house, two, be on guard, something here doesn't feel right…and three…I'm about..to…" Kakashi said between heavy breaths before passing out.

Gai grinned and lifted Kakashi up onto his back, he then turned to the group, "ALRIGHT! Team Seven! Who's your second in command?" he asked.

Being an Uchiha, he saw himself as being above the others in his team and since they didn't really care, they let Sasuke step forward, "I am. Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

Gai grinned, "Ah! Sasuke! Alright then, I'll be taking over for your squad until Kakashi is conscious again. But tell me! What is your escort formation?" Gai asked loudly.

Sasuke frowned at being ordered around but he complied, "Our sensor, Ino Yamanaka was in lead, Naruto and I held the flanks and Kakashi took the rear while Tazuna was being guarded in the center of the formation." Sasuke reported.

Gai grinned, "That is an excellent formation! I will have Neji take Kakashi's spot in the formation! Naruto will stand between Ino and Tazuna as a permanent guard while Lee takes his place. Tenten and I will follow to Neji's sides!" Gai declared before pointing forward, "Now let's move out to the Land of Waves!" Gai yelled.

The group was awkwardly quiet until Tazuna spoke, "Umm, sorry Gai-san but my home is that way." Tazuna said while pointing in the opposite direction.

Gai just laughed it off, "HAHA! Alright! Let's go!"

###########

_Three pm._

##########

"Grampa!" a little boy shouted happily as he hugged Tazuna's legs.

Tazuna grinned and knelt in the open doorway, hugging him back, "Hey Inari, how've you been while I was gone?"He asked before he walked inside, waving the ninjas in behind him.

"Oh! What happened?"

Naruto looked up at the young woman as Gai laid down the unconscious Kakashi on the couch, "Sorry miss, there was a confrontation where my sensei used the majority of his chakra. He'll be fine in a few days." Naruto explained.

She nodded and hugged Naruto, since he was the one who had approached her, "Thankyou so much for returning my father to me…thankyou." She said softly as she held back her worried tears.

Naruto acted on autopilot since he was too shocked to do anything else, he reached up and patted her back, "Umm, just doing my duty miss…."

"Tsunami," She said as she stood tall again, "My name is Tsunami." She explained

A loud clap sounded and Naruto turned to Gai along with everyone else, "Alright, sorry for taking over but we are on a mission of the utmost importance! Miss Tsunami! Is there adequate space for us to stay here or would you like us to do what we always do?" he asked loudly.

Tsunami counted all the ninjas, "Umm, I guess if you don't mind sharing you could use the two spare rooms…" she said.

Gai nodded, "That would be fantastic! Now Konoha ninjas!" he declared, getting everyone's attention once more, "Let us move out the back for some training and getting familiar with the area! Please feel free to come watch or to stay here." He said, directing the last sentence towards Tazuna.

The older man hugged his daughter, "I think I'll catch up with my family. Thanks Gai." Tazuna said.

Gai nodded before turning, "We will be back soon!" Gai declared before strutting out the door once more, all the gennin following after him.

Two minutes later, found all conscious ninjas out the back facing Gai.

Gai grinned as he took charge, "Now everyone, we will be doing light training because I am very disappointed in all of you!" Gai practically cheered.

Team seven were shocked at his happy expression and his harsh words, so Ino formed the genius question, "Umm, why?" she asked.

Gai took off his ninja pouch and placed it on the ground in front of him, "Team Seven! You should have been travelling much faster with Tazuna! We should have caught up to you near midday yet we arrived at eleven! This means you all need to be much faster!" Gai yelled excitedly.

Team seven was collectively confused, then Lee yelled out, "Gai-sensei! What about us?!"

Neji and Tenten sighed in unison as Gai laughed, "As of this moment I will leave you with nothing other than these two rules." Gai said as he held a peace sign.

"You will listen to me and you will get stronger." Kakashi finished as he came from the house, using a plank of wood as a makeshift crutch.

Neji nodded, "Kakashi-sensei." He agreed before walking over to the Cyclops, Tenten and a pouting Lee following after him.

Naruto was pouting as well, 'This guy seems a little crazy…but he was able to defeat Zabuza in a single kick…meh, any training won't hurt.' Naruto thought as he nodded and stepped forward to the front of the team.

Ino and Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock as he apparently accepted the weird green beast. Naruto placed his hands on the back of his head as he spoke, "So, you're gonna make us faster then? Gai-sensei?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Gai's answering smile shined, "That I will! I'll push your bodies to their limits and further!" Gai yelled excitedly as he held a sealing scroll from his ninja pouch and held it to the sky.

*POOF*

##########

"I don't think I can take another day of this." Ino said as she fell to her knees.

Naruto fell flat on his face next to her while Sasuke fell into a crouch in front of Gai. For the past three days the six gennin had been put to extreme training, though of far different kinds.

Gai's first step in their training was weights, led weights. Individually, each of the three members of team seven now weighed the equivalent of ten full grown men. Each of them had six led bars on each of their legs, eight on their chests, another eight on their back and another six on their arms.

The second part of their training was running. Running three laps of the main township of the Land of Waves, then one hundred laps up and down a nearby tree and then finally a lessened version of Gai's own Morning Muscle Building. Eighty upside-down sit ups, Eighty push-ups, and then finally holding a plank position while water walking as they floated down the length of the whole stream.

And this was the easy version. Before they sparred as a team against Gai.

The gennin of Team Gai on the other hand were doing chakra workouts.

After learning that Neji had Earth natured chakra and Tenten had Fire natured chakra, Kakashi taught them each three techniques to suit their style of fighting before running them through the elemental training. Only Neji had actually managed to make a dent in the first stage.

Lee was hard for Kakashi to teach. But he found a way being the 'genius' that he was.

Kakashi taught Lee the basics of sealing since he was unable to mould chakra. But luckily after placing the pattern that he needed for a technique, his just had to channel chakra for the 'jutsu' to activate.

Though this made it so Lee could use some jutsus, there would be no way for him to learn anything more than a D-rank since his chakra system was still extremely weak and would never develop. But Kakashi had never seen a brighter smile then when Lee first performed the substitution.

So on their fourth day of training, Gai had run Team Seven through the morning workout. Which is currently what they were complaining about.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he glared at Gai, "Sensei…I'm not at my limit yet." He said, sounding almost angry.

Naruto and Ino sighed as Gai's grin gleamed, "Alright Sasuke! How about the teams have a little spar then hmm?" Gai practically yelled.

Sasuke nodded, "Will that help me?" Sasuke asked.

Gai grinned, "It might just do so!" he said happily.

Naruto frowned and looked to Ino, who returned his confused look. At one point on the first day of training, Gai had taken Sasuke to the side for a quiet talk, the only quiet talk Gai had given. All they had heard from the conversation was 'Bloodline' and 'Activating', so it was fairly obvious to them that whatever Gai was training him with was helping for the Sharingan to turn on for the first time.

And if it could activate the Uchiha bloodline, Naruto was excited to find out what it could do for him, as was Ino.

Not a second later, a Kakashi clone walked into the clearing with Team Gai behind him, "So, who'll be fighting whom?" it asked.

Gai held his chin in thought, "I'd say…Sasuke against Neji, Naruto against Lee and Ino against Tenten. Then they can cycle until everyone has fought each other until we're done." Gai said.

The clone nodded, "Alright, let's have the battles going at the same time. I will call it if one of the gennin get in a killing or knockout position." He said to Gai while simultaneously explaining to the group.

Gai grinned, "Ah! I can feel their youth overflowing!" Gai yelled in excitement as he shoved the kids into their starting positions.

"AND START!"

##########

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long update time.**

**The next chapter will be sparring between the teams as well as a bit of…something…forming in the background.**

**It will probably end just before the next Zabuza battle, or after…I'm not sure yet.**

**Anyways please read and review, tell me what you expect and would like to see please :D**

**Once again, please check out the Poll on my profile. Alky out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Training, Suffering Together

"All right! First matches begin!" Gai yelled.

Tenten leapt back as she pulled out a scroll, while Ino stood in a defensive position, unsure of what to expect from the girl.

Tenten threw her scroll up into the air, "NINJA ART: RAIN OF NINJA TOOLS!"

*POOF*

Ino stared up in slight fear as about one hundred weapons fell towards her.

*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*

Tenten frowned in worry as the area Ino was in was covered in a huge dust cloud, but her eyes widened as she realised Ino wasn't in the area anymore.

"NINJA ART: ROSE WHIP!"

Tenten looked up to see Ino falling towards her, she pulled out a bo staff just in time to block the strike from Ino before the two entered a very strange kenjutsu battle.

Tenten was a weapons mistress, she knew how to use any thrown weapon, any up close ninja and samurai tool.

'But a living whip? How the hell am I supposed to counter or even use something like that?' Tenten thought as she had a surprisingly hard time keeping up with Ino.

Ino was beginning to sweat, 'If I keep the weights on for now, I'll be able to over-power her later when I take them off.' She thought as she whipped forward once more.

Tenten lifted her staff in a block from the thorny end, but the whip wrapped around the staff and Ino pulled it from her grasp.

Thinking she had the advantage, Ino ran at Tenten, letting the staff fall behind her as she threw her whip at Tenten from the side.

Tenten leapt up into the air, dodging the whip while sailing over Ino, landing amongst her thrown weapons from earlier with a smirk.

Ino span around as Tenten picked up a throwing axe and a kunai, "NINJA TOOL BARRAGE!" Tenten yelled as she threw all of the weapons forward in a continuous stream.

Ino stared in fear and uncertainty as the weapons narrowed in.

*CLANG CLANG*

Ino stared in awe as Kakashi appeared and suddenly all the airborne weapons fell to the ground, "Sorry Ino, but Tenten won that one." he said with an eye-smile.

Ino nodded, "Yeah, I honestly thought I was about to die." She said with a nervous laugh.

Tenten grinned as she walked forward, "I'm just glad that you actually fought well. You have no idea how many kunoichi don't take this seriously." Tenten said.

Ino smiled, "Well, thanks I guess."

##########

"LEAF HURRICANE!"

"SHIELD!"

Lee and Naruto were both grinning, their battle was all about speed, Naruto was going all out just to keep up with Lee, and Lee was doing everything in his power to get past Naruto's chains.

For the past ten straight minutes, the two clashed in an amazing spar, both of them grinning at the challenge.

Naruto leapt back and threw his hands forward, "CHAKRA CHAINS!" he yelled, shooting forward two thin chains in a twirling motion towards Lee.

Lee dove forward between the chains, forward rolling across the ground before pushing up into a hand stand and flipping through the air over the chains and dropping towards Naruto with a drop kick.

Naruto lifted up his chains, blocking the kick just in time before Naruto smirked in victory as he jumped into the air.

"NETTING!" Naruto yelled.

Lee landed back on the ground and looked up as Naruto's chains made a tight chain net around him, Lee kicked at the chain in front of him, but it didn't budge.

Naruto focussed his chakra to create a spark, "LIGHTNING CHAINS!" Naruto yelled.

An electrical spark surged through the chains.

Suddenly, Gai appeared as he used a substitution to swap spots with Lee as he stabbed one end of his nunchaku into the ground.

Gai was hit with the electricity but it was channelled into the ground thanks to his weapon, "Naruto! That was spectacular!" Gai yelled with a smile as the electricity left his body.

Naruto fell to the ground, staring in shock at Gai's grinning face, "Umm, thanks Gai-sensei." Naruto said with a small smile.

"NOOOO!"

Naruto looked over to Lee to see tears flowing from his eyes, "NARUTOOO! You may have beaten me this time! But I will come back with my flames even brighter than ever! I will not stop until I defeat you! And every time I lose I will do one thousand push-ups with one finger! And if I cannot do that I-"

*BAM*

Naruto stiffened at the loud impact of Gai's fist hitting Lee in the face, launching the gennin into a tree, "LEE! HAVE YOU FOUND YOUR ETERNAL RIVAL?!" Gai yelled.

Lee shot to his feet, "YES GAI SENSEI!" he screamed before the two hugged.

Naruto's eyes widened, 'This is what Kakashi-sensei warned me about!' he thought as he quickly turned away, not willing to witness what Kakashi had said to be the worst punishment known to man.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Naruto did his best to tune out the two green-clad men's screaming as he saw Neji and Sasuke sparring.

The two were locked in Taijutsu combat, Neji's feet were glued in a strong stance which to Naruto screamed earth manipulation while Sasuke attacked him from every angle possible.

The dance went continuously without a single break for at least ten minutes, by which point every ninja stopped what they were doing to watch the two.

Neji ducked under one of Sasuke's kicks and thrust his palm forward, so Sasuke used his lifted leg to knock the blow aside before throwing another punch which Neji spun around before rooting his feet again while delivering a palm thrust towards Sasuke.

Sasuke hopped up, using his hands to push off of Neji's wrists and flip, aiming to kick Neji in the back of the head. Neji dropped into a crouch as Sasuke's feet sailed past, giving Neji the chance to end it.

Neji's fingers barely brushed Sasuke's right ankle, but the moment the Uchiha put his feet down on the ground, he collapsed, giving Neji the opportunity to strike at the side of Sasuke's unprotected head.

Kakashi caught Neji's wrist, "Very good Neji, you too Sasuke." He said as he helped Sasuke to his feet.

Gai grinned as he landed next to Kakashi, "Alright! Everyone move on! Sasuke against Tenten, Ino against Lee and Naruto against Neji!" he yelled.

Kakashi eye smiled, "One thing, Neji could you please undo the damage to Sasuke's tenketsu?" he asked.

Neji smirked and nodded, undoing the damage in a single poke.

Sasuke glared at Neji's back as the Hyuuga walked away, 'You will pay Hyuuga, the Uchiha have the stronger eyes.' He thought with determination.

##########

"BEGIN!"

Tenten leapt back as Sasuke ran directly at her, "NINJA TOOLS!" Tenten shouted as she was covered in smoke.

Sasuke hesitated so that he could wait for the smoke to clear, but he was forced to dive to the side as a barrage of kunai and shuriken flew at him from the cloud of smoke.

Sasuke sprinted in a circle around Tenten, who was slowly becoming visible as the smoke faded away, showing her to be throwing the kunai from two scrolls she had sitting over her shoulders.

Sasuke continued running, thinking that at some point soon she'd run out of tools, he circled Tenten completely when she stopped throwing.

Tenten held a hand sign, "Katsu!"

A single explosive note tied to one of the first weapons she had thrown lit up just as Sasuke's foot stopped in front of it.

*BOOM*

Sasuke escaped with a substitution as he swapped with a shuriken that was behind her, forming hand seals as she turned to him.

She faced Sasuke head on as she pulled out a kunai, only for him to use another substitution with a shuriken to her left.

She began to turn to but stopped as she saw another Sasuke running at her from the first two places he used a substitution from, 'Clones!' she thought as she looked closely, trying to see which ones were fake as the third Sasuke ran at her as well.

Tenten spun around, unsealing a bo staff as she was ready to fight off the three Sasukes, 'I've got this!' she thought confidently as she stepped to the first that was running at her.

She swiped through it, it was an illusion.

She stepped back and threw the kunai in her left hand at the second Sasuke as she swung her staff at the third.

She began to smirk as the one she threw a kunai at began to raise its own kunai in a block while the other didn't seem to defend, 'So he's the real one!' she thought as she quickly turned her attention to the Sasuke in front of her.

The one she ignored faded as it ran through her while the one she focussed on rolled under her kunai before jumping at her with his own.

Tenten swiped at Sasuke with her staff, who raised his kunai to block.

Tenten's eyes widened as her staff went through the last clone, 'What?! But when-'

Suddenly, Tenten was sweep kicked onto her back from behind and by the time she was reoriented once more, Sasuke held a sword of fire to her chest with a smirk.

"Sasuke's point!" Kakashi said as he turned away.

Tenten sighed in annoyance as Sasuke pulled back his weapon, "You got me good Sasuke, that was really smart using the substitution and those clones like that." She said.

Sasuke just nodded, "Your right. It was." He said rather rudely.

Tenten scoffed in shock as the Uchiha walked away, 'Wow, what an asshole.' She thought as she shook her head and went to pick up her ninja tools.

##########

"YOUTH!"

Lee's kick slammed into Ino's guard, pushing her far back before he charged again.

Ino formed three hand seals, "WATER STYLE: AQUA JET!" she yelled as water came from the nearby river towards her.

Lee grinned as Ino was pushed along the flat ground at high speeds, he cart wheeled to the side before dodging continuously while talking, "Ino-chan! You are very fast indeed!" he saluted as he jumped up over her next strike.

Ino got some distance before stopping her technique, landing slightly in a puddle as she took a defensive stance, "Come on then! You're meant to be the fastest gennin around! Why haven't you hit me yet?" she taunted with a smile.

Lee's eyes burned with fire, "It against my code to hit a woman! But you want to see speed!" he said before charging forward at top speed, "Then you should-"

"WATER STYLE: WATER WALL!"

Lee was not close to Ino, and she didn't have much access to the water around her, but her little trick went well.

A small wall, not even thirty centimetres high, rose up just as Lee was sprinting forward, causing the green-clad ninja to trip face first into the ground before tumbling towards Ino.

Feeling a tight grip around his wrists and ankles as he came to a sudden stop, Lee finally reopened his eyes to find himself hog tied by Ino's whip as she placed her foot on his back between his shoulder blades.

Ino grinned, "I win!" she cheered.

Lee easily ripped himself free and shot to his feet, hugging Ino as he jumped in circles, "INO-CHAN! THAT WAS SO YOUTHFUL! USING YOUR SMARTS TO TRICK ME LIKE THAT! I AM SPEECHLESS! I AM SO-"

*SLAM!*

"LEE! SAVE YOUR ENERGY FOR THE LAST BATTLE!" Gai yelled with happy tears in his eyes as he punched Lee.

Ino smiled timidly, while on the inside she was scowling, 'That type of rose doesn't grow anywhere near here! I can't make my rose whip now.' She thought as she looked down at her feet while walking over to Kakashi.

#########

"How are you doing this?" Naruto asked with a grin as he ducked under Neji's palm strike.

Neji smirked as he looked down at Naruto, "My eyes show me the chakra. By disrupting the chakra, the chain link I hit becomes no more." He said as he thrust his palm forward again.

Naruto once again bought himself some time from Neji's speedy strike by shooting chains from his sleeve, forcing Neji to hit the chain links with his hands to dispel them or else be wrapped up.

Naruto flipped backwards, slamming his covered hands on the ground, 'Try to stop this!' Naruto thought as he sent his chains underground.

Neji's Byakugan flared as he saw Naruto's chakra venture underground, so Neji began to run to the side, dodging the long but thin chains that shot up behind him.

Naruto scowled as he saw Neji's overconfident smirk, 'It's those eyes! The same as Hinata-chan's!' he thought as he decided to change tactics.

Neji brought out a kunai and threw it at Naruto, who stopped channelling his chakra as he leapt away, letting his chains fall to the ground before shattering into nothingness.

Neji and Naruto had a stare off, both of them breathing slightly heavily as they circled each other.

"You should give up Naruto. I admit you are strong, but I have a whole year's worth of experience on you. You cannot win." Neji said cockily as he came to a stop, deactivating his Byakugan to show his confidence against Naruto.

Naruto smirked, 'Big mistake buddy!' Naruto thought as he formed the Ox hand seal.

"WIND CHAIN CLAWS!" Naruto yelled.

As his left hand moulded the chakra for the technique, each finger on his right hand grew three chain links that was covered in wind chakra, extending Naruto's reach by about an inch and a half with extremely sharp claws.

Neji frowned as Naruto pulled his hands apart, letting another set grow on his left hand as Neji saw the small chains, 'Wind Chain Claws…did he imbue them with wind chakra?' he thought as he closed his eyes, ready to activate his Byakugan.

Neji's eyes snapped open with the Byakugan and he began dodging each of Naruto's swipes. Since Naruto had yet to properly train with the claws, he was slashing wildly, hoping to get in a hit.

Neji span, changing his momentum and thrusting a palm at Naruto's forearm, hoping to disrupt the chakra.

Naruto moved, but the hit landed directly on his heart.

Neji stared as Naruto's chakra system faltered, 'I just killed him!' Neji thought with wide eyes.

Naruto turned to Neji before beginning to fall towards him limply.

*POOF*

Neji's eyes were momentarily blinded by the chakra in the dissipating smoke from the Shadow Clone that he thought was Naruto Uzumaki.

Within seconds, chakra chains shot up from under Neji and wrapped around his wrists, elbows and shoulders before pulling him down to the ground, ending up in an incredibly uncomfortable crouch.

As the smoke cleared, Neji turned his head to cover up the Byakugan's blind spot, spotting Naruto sitting up in a tree as a second shadow clone held the chains.

Kakashi yelled, "Naruto's win! Last round in five everyone!"

Neji fell forward onto his hands as Naruto's chains let go, "How did you do that? That clone had a real chakra system! It denied fact!" Neji asked Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "Shadow clones have a chakra system of their own, I only got to swap with it when you deactivated your Byakugan. We used the substitution jutsu on each other at the same time, thus it's chakra entered my system while mine entered it's own. Thus using absolutely no chakra in the jutsu." He said as he pulled the stunned Neji to his feet, "Pretty awesome huh?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Neji looked at Naruto before glaring forward, "This was not a real match. You are lucky fate decided to give you this chance." He said before marching forward, lining himself against Sasuke.

Naruto blinked widely, "Fate decided?..." he asked out loud while looking up at the sky, "But if it's fate, then wouldn't it be guaranteed to happen? For it to be 'decided' then that infers that there is another possibility…but fate is supposedly certain…?" he asked himself quietly.

"That's pretty smart, you mind if I steal that?" Tenten asked with a cute giggle as she came up next to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Tenten and smiled, "Hahaha, yeah go ahead, as long as you tell me his answer, I think it'll be interesting to say the least." Naruto replied as he stretched.

Tenten smiled, "So, it looks like this'll be a ninja tool battle." She said as she leapt back to give distance.

Naruto grinned in reply, not noticing as his eyes slitted slightly, 'This is gonna be fun!' he thought as he took an offensive stance.

It was at that moment they heard Gai yell out, "BEGIN THE FINAL BATTLE!"

In a poof of smoke, Tenten began throwing out bladed weapons at Naruto, who decided to practice a new chain form he had been training with.

"CHAKRA CHAINS: KNUCKLE DUSTERS!"

With Naruto's yell, a large think chain link formed over the back of his hands, giving him make shift knuckle dusters and a guard over the back of his palm, all of this completely hidden under his sleeves.

Tenten frowned slightly as her weapons narrowed in on Naruto, who just fell to his knees, 'What's your plan?' she thought.

Tenten's amazing eyes squinted as she saw the smallest tremor run through Naruto's body before the tiniest bit of smoke appeared around him, 'Substitution!' she recognised before looking around to see where her opponent was.

*CLANG*

Tenten turned back to the 'substitute' to see that the Naruto standing there had a shield of chains sticking out from the back of his shirt, stabbing through the ground to form a shield in front of him.

Tenten frowned, 'Guess it wasn't.' she thought before throwing a few heavier ninja tools and charging forward behind them, pulling out her trusty bo staff on the way.

The shadow clone that had substituted with Naruto smirked as it saw Tenten approaching from between the battering chain links, "Let's get started!" it yelled as it moved it's chains once more, making them grow taller before falling forward.

Tenten leapt to the left as her last airborne ninja tools were slammed into the ground, 'Now's my chance!' she thought as she ran forward at the kneeling Naruto, hoping to get to him before he retracted his chains.

The clone looked up in 'shock' as Tenten brought her staff at its chest in a powerful swing.

*POOF*

Tenten's eyes widened as the clone dissipated, she was trying to figure out what had happened when she suddenly noticed she was in the shade, in the middle of a clearing, with the sun directly overhead!

Tenten span, swinging her bo staff high to try and hit Naruto, who was mid swing with his punch as he fell towards her silently.

Naruto grinned as his super strong chain link cracked the bo staff in two while knocking Tenten off balance, 'Got you now!' he thought as he knocked the weapon out of her hands and towards her feet.

Naruto landed and swung his other fist, just as Tenten hooked her foot under half of her staff and kicked up as she fell away from his attack.

Naruto's raised arm was hit up above his head from the staff hitting it, knocking him back while Tenten rolled away while unsealing two tonfa.

Instantly, Tenten and Naruto were trading punches. Her weapon's arm blocking his attacks before he used the guard on the back of his hand to stop her swings with the pole arm.

Naruto and Tenten clashed before Tenten feinted left, kicking out at Naruto's leg as it was unguarded.

Naruto grinned as he was kicked down to his knees, "Ha!" he yelled as he channelled his chakra quickly.

A small thin chain shot out from under hit shirt, grabbing Tenten's ankle before she could fully pull away, while Naruto began rolling.

The chain flipped Tenten with his roll, landing her on her back as he came to a stop next to her.

Tenten swung with her tonfa as Naruto grinned as his body tremored slightly.

*POOF*

Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke as he had swapped with a shadow clone once more.

Tenten went to get up when chains wrapped around her stomach and chest, pulling her towards Naruto who was grinning in victory.

Tenten moved her hands up into the single seal she needed for the substitution, and was just about to channel the chakra when Naruto's voice rung out, "LIGHTNING CHAINS!"

For just a second Tenten was electrocuted, disrupting her chakra before Naruto stopped his technique.

Tenten looked up in confusion at Naruto, who was grinning as Kakashi's voice rang out, "Naruto's win. Great control of your chakra by the way." The Kakashi clone said with an eye smile.

##########

"FLAME CONTROL SWORD!" Sasuke said as he created his fire sword before charging at Lee head on.

Now, Sasuke was wearing weights just like Naruto and Ino. He had used a lot of his physical energy in close quarter combat against Tenten and Neji. he was slower than usual and tired.

Lee had weights more than fifty times the weight of Sasuke. He only had his physical energy which was running low AND he had a small amount of Ino's paralysis agent in his body.

"LEAF HURRICANE!"

Lee dropped under Sasuke's swipe and kicked his feet out from under him, causing Sasuke to become almost sideways in midair as he lost the grip on his kunai.

Sasuke barely blinked as Lee's second kick rose up, slamming into his sternum and knocking him far back.

Sasuke hit the ground and rolled, coming up on his feet as he tried to get his breath back from being winded.

Lee used his enhanced speed to charge directly once more, dropping his foot at Sasuke just as the Uchiha looked up.

Red eyes flashed and Sasuke ducked.

Sasuke could suddenly see clearer, he leapt up as high as he could into the air on instinct, letting Lee follow him.

Sasuke used his advantage of chakra to use a substitution, sending Sasuke to the opposite side of the field and giving him at least ten seconds before Lee hit anything he could push off.

Sasuke knelt down and ripped his weights off as Lee fell, 'Come on! I need to be faster!' Sasuke thought as he finally stood tall.

Sasuke looked up, spotting Lee as the green clad ninja fell through the air with an extremely wide grin on his face as he placed his right hand on his left forearm.

Sasuke began running forward at Lee, seeing as the green clad ninja channelled the small sliver of chakra he had into something under his bandages.

Sasuke grinned, 'I can see it all!' he thought.

Sasuke's eyes saw as Lee used the hidden seal to use a basic substitution jutsu, appearing to Sasuke's right.

Sasuke raised his arm to block Lee's next kick, but he underestimated Lee's strength.

Lee's kick broke Sasuke's guard and slammed into his face. As Sasuke launched into the distance, Lee pulled out a kunai and sprinted after him.

Sasuke's eyes followed every movement as his body was flung away, but his body was just too slow to react.

By the time Sasuke got control of himself again, he was on his back while Lee held a kunai to his chest.

Sasuke's red Sharingan eyes pulsed in anger as before he could do anything, Gai's voice rang out, "LEE'S WIN! YOSH!"

Lee jumped to his feet, "I DID IT! I AM TRULY A SPLENDID NINJA!" he shouted with a grin as Gai hugged him.

Sasuke's Sharingan recorded the hug before his eyes perfectly memorised the most horrifying thing he could have ever seen.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

A Genjutsu of a sunset appeared and Sasuke was scarred for life.

##########

Ino pouted, "So if I attack with Taijutsu, your just gonna keep countering and pushing me back." She said as she and Neji circled one another.

Neji nodded, still scowling from his earlier loss, "Correct."

"And I got no Genjutsu that can trick a Byakugan." Ino continued.

"Correct."

Ino came to a stop opposite Neji, "My Ninjutsu is cancelled out because of whatever the hell you did to my arms." She said as she rubbed the small dots she had going up her arm.

Neji nodded, "It is futile. Fate says I will beat you in this spar." He said as he came to a stop.

Ino sighed, "I don't really get this fate stuff you're so obsessed with. But honestly, it makes you seem like a bit of an asshole." She said with a grin.

Neji scowled as he took an offensive stance, "And now fate has declared that I will beat you down." He said harshly.

Ino smiled as she dropped any notion of attacking, "Ya know what? Screw you and your fate. I refuse." She said with a chuckle.

Neji smirked, "Not a chance." He said before leaping forward.

Ino raised her arm, "I forfeit!" she yelled.

Neji's step faltered and Kakashi's voice called out, "Neji wins by forfeit!"

Ino skipped off towards Sasuke as she waved over her shoulder at Neji, "Oh would you look at that! I thought you were gonna 'beat me down' hm?" she said with a laugh.

##########

"Alright! Team Nine I am very disappointed in you!" Gai yelled with a smile.

The Kakashi clone eye smiled, "It is understandable Gai, the supposed weak link in my team just won all three matches. Thus proving he is the strongest out of the bunch." It said to the green clad man as the gennin trailed along behind them as they walked back to the house.

Unnoticed by the group, Sasuke trailed at the back of the group, practicing activating his Sharingan and deactivating it, 'They think Naruto is stronger than me? I will show them, now that I have my Sharingan I will be the strongest.' He thought with a slight smirk.

Naruto on the other hand was just happy that he got to have some interesting fights, he was currently listening to Ino trying to come up with a solution to her problem, "It's the focus of my combat fighting style, I'm not really sure what to do without my rose whip." Ino said before kicking a rock while frowning.

Naruto frowned in thought as his eyes followed the rock rolling across the ground, coming to a stop just in front of Tenten and Lee.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Hey Ino-chan! Isn't Tenten like a ninja tool master? She's probably got a whip you can use temporarily." Naruto said.

Ino's answering smile lit up the pathway, "That's right! I'll go ask her!" she said before running the few steps up to the duo.

Naruto smiled, happy that he was able to help a friend. His thought process slipped as he noticed someone suddenly walking beside him.

"Naruto, tell me about these shadow clones of yours." Neji ordered.

Naruto looked at Neji and raised a brow, there was a few moments of silence until Naruto finally responded, "You just expect me to hand over the details of a jutsu that was made forbidden by the village? Are you crazy?" he asked before walking faster.

Neji scowled, "Listen to me Naruto!" he nearly yelled.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Neji as the group came within view of the river running by Tazuna's house, "Why? Your just demanding things from me, not even a please? Bah! You're too desperate." He said with a roll of the eyes.

Neji and Naruto had stopped at this point, Sasuke passing by them with barely a glance. As the Uchiha stepped on the water Neji spoke, "I need to know, those clones have a chakra system, but are they exact copies of the original?" he asked.

Naruto held a hand up to his ear, "Sorry?" he asked, pretending he didn't hear Neji.

Neji frowned, "…Please." He said after a few seconds.

Naruto smiled, "They are exact clones, why does it matter?" Naruto asked.

Neji was quiet and Naruto noticed something spark in the Hyuuga's eyes that he hadn't seen in them before, "Hypothetically, if someone had a seal on their body that caused them pain. Would a clone of that person feel the same pain is the seal is activated?" Neji asked quietly.

Naruto was intrigued at the question, "I'm not sure…why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

Neji was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath, "I'm afraid I cannot say. But I hope that we can talk again about this." Neji said before leaping over the river and walking towards the house.

Naruto tilted his head in thought, 'Hmm, I wonder if I can find out more about this from Kakashi-sensei…' Naruto thought as he began walking across the river towards the house.

##########

"Dinner is ready, would everyone please come take a seat?" Tsunami said with a kind smile as she stuck her head out of the kitchen door.

Naruto and the gang stood and followed after Tazuna as they walked into the kitchen, their eyes widening at the setup and display.

The colour of the foods were less than bright, but the large amounts of food smelt like the heavens themselves.

Tsunami stood behind the main table, "I'm sorry that there isn't enough room for everyone…" she started.

Kakashi cut her off, "Please stop apologising Tsunami-san, we are thankful you are giving us somewhere to stay and food to eat." He said as he began dishing up his own food.

It had become ritual that Kakashi and Gai would sit with Tazuna in the living room while Tsunami would watch the gennin and her son at the table.

It was semi-lively between the people in Tazuna's kitchen/dining room, Lee and Naruto determined to be the first person to finish their food, Ino and Tenten trying to make them stop, Sasuke and Neji sitting silently as they watched on.

Tsunami herself was happy to see children with such happiness in their lives, she was hardly used to the view.

'Maybe they'll rub off on Inari-kun?' she thought as she turned to her son, just as he stood with angry tears pouring down his face.

Naruto was grinning as he and Lee were talking about the importance of their food, "Naruto slow down!" Ino said with a frown.

Naruto shook his head, "Nuh-uh! More food equals more energy equals more training!" Naruto declared around all the food in his mouth.

It was at this time that Inari slammed his hands on the table, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!" Inari screamed in anger.

There was a silence for a few moments until Naruto spoke, "You really believe that?" he whispered.

Inari nodded, "You think you're so great?! You think you know what pain is really like?! You wouldn't last a day suffering like we do!" he yelled as he glared at the group.

The table was quiet again until Neji spoke, "Tied down by fate…suffering because there is someone of a higher power that has control over you…I understand it exactly." Neji whispered, holding a hand to his forehead.

Inari stared at Neji in shock until Sasuke began speaking, "When the people you care about are taken from you forcefully, when you have absolutely no control over it…Suffering is hard." Sasuke muttered, thinking of his mother.

Inari's tears increased as thoughts of his dead father raced through his mind, Lee spoke in an oddly subdued voice, "Being held back by your own body, not being strong enough to do anything about your problems…" he murmured.

Inari looked around the room, barely comprehending that these three people actually understood what he was going through when Naruto stood, his whole body shaking.

"Never having someone there for you. Suffering because of someone else's decision that I had no say in. Being forced to suffer in silence as the very people you were made to protect hate and torture you." Naruto started as he looked at Inari.

All four boys looked at Inari with a sadness in their eyes that even he felt he couldn't comprehend as Naruto finished his speech, "People suffer every day Inari, but some people get up every day and keep going. We have no choice, if we don't get up and fight for us, for what we believe in…" Naruto said as he looked away.

"Who will?" Naruto's voice echoed as he left the room.

Inari sat in silence as the remaining three boys stood and followed after Naruto, leaving an awkward silence that Ino filled, "Sorry Tsunami-san, Inari-kun. These guys…" she hesitated as she tried to think through her words, "I'm not saying they've suffered more than you. But they all have burdens of varying kinds, they have suffered more than a lot of people would be able to handle." Ino explained.

Tenten was quiet as she watched Inari's tear filled eyes, not really understanding what was going on, 'I know about Lee-kun's disability, and the Uchiha massacre, but what's happened to Naruto and Neji?' she thought.

Inari finally looked up at Ino, "H-how? How can they keep going? Why…" he paused as his body shook with a sob, "Why do they try so hard when they're pushed down so much?" he whispered.

Ino smiled, "I'm not sure of the exact reasons, but as Naruto said. If they don't fight for themselves, who will?" she asked rhetorically.

Inari nodded before getting up, "Goodnight mom." He said before walking up to his room quietly.

Tsunami stared in shock, 'All of these boys have suffered so much, but they seemed so happy before…' she thought quietly before noticing movement outside the window.

She looked outside to see the four boys leap up onto the roof of the house.

##########

Naruto stared up at the moon quietly as the other three gennin sat nearby, there was an awkward silence as the four of them came to the realisation that there were other people suffering like them.

Lee being the most willing to share, turned to the group, "I know that each of you know of my disability, but I am afraid I don't understand at least two of you." he said, looking between Neji and Naruto.

Sasuke turned as well, "Hn." He grunted in agreement.

Naruto and Neji looked at each other, Naruto could tell that Neji didn't want to talk so Naruto took a shaky breath, "By order of the Hokage, I'm not allowed to tell anyone about the true reasons behind my suffering. But honestly, I know you guys would get it. You might be angry and hate me afterwards, but I'll ask any questions I can if that's ok." Naruto said, before looking up at the moon.

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the first to ask, "You have no family. Originally I thought that was something we have in common…but I lost mine. They looked after me when I was younger." He said before glancing over his shoulder at Naruto, "Who taught you how to live?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in slight shock, not thinking that Sasuke would ask him something so personal, "I guess, the person who has shown me the most is the Sandaime. But I only saw him once a fortnight at best." Naruto answered.

Sasuke nodded, "So that's why you want to become the Hokage." Sasuke summarised with a nod to himself.

The three other boys were silent until Neji asked the question, "The seal on your chest…that's why you suffer isn't it? You are cursed, just like me."

Naruto, Sasuke and Lee stared at Neji, 'Cursed?' the three of them thought before Naruto answered.

"Yeah, I guess in a way it is. How did you see it?" Naruto asked in reply.

Neji smiled softly, ACTUALLY smiled, "The Hyuuga's Byakugan sees through objects and sees chakra at its basic level. I can see the seal on your torso and I can see that it is holding something, something that is effecting you chakra." Neji said.

Naruto looked down, "Yep. That sounds about right." Naruto muttered.

Lee looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I know I am not the smartest person. But I am a very big fan of the Fourth Hokage. His speed was the fastest ever to have graced the earth." Lee said, a deep look in his eyes.

Naruto returned the look, "So…you know Lee?" Naruto asked.

Neji and Sasuke stared at Lee in confusion, Lee shrugged, "I am not sure if we are talking about the same thing. But I would venture to say we are. It isn't your fault my parents were killed Naruto-kun, I would never hate the sealing scroll for the kunai it holds." Lee said with one of his nice guy smiles, but with less crazy and more friendly.

Naruto smiled as tears formed in his eyes, "Lee, thankyou." Naruto whispered, silent tears falling from his eyes.

Sasuke and Neji watched the two in silence during the little conversation when Sasuke spoke, "Lee, who killed your parents?" he asked.

Lee shook his head, "My parents where both killed when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. I had no family until Gai-sensei found me when I was seven, he took me in." Lee said, the devotion to his sensei obvious in his voice.

Neji looked at Lee with wide eyes, "How come you've never told me that Lee?" Neji asked.

Lee glanced at Neji, "How come you never answer my questions about your seal?" he asked in return.

Naruto's eyes moved to Neji, "You have a seal like me?" Naruto asked in shock.

Neji glanced around the group before lifting off his headband, "The Caged Bird Seal of the Hyuuga Clan branch family." Neji explained.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "You have a clan seal? From the branch family?" he asked as he looked at Neji.

The Hyuuga nodded, causing Sasuke to look forward sadly, "I'm…sorry." He murmured.

Naruto's jaw almost hit the floor at Sasuke's words, but the Uchiha kept talking, "As the second born, I was supposed to be placed in the branch family of the Uchiha, we had the Doused Flame Seal. If we refused anything from the main branch they would use it to make us feel as though we were burned all over our bodies. And when we died, our eyes would burn away to protect the Sharingan." Sasuke explained.

Neji stared at Sasuke, "How did you escape?" he asked, needing to find a way to defy his fate.

Sasuke looked away sadly, "My brother killed the council who wanted to seal me."

Neji looked down as his only hope shattered as Naruto smiled softly, 'In Itachi nii-san's last acts, he still protected Sasuke. I hope he isn't really the bad guy…' Naruto thought.

Lee chuckled a little, in a very un-youthful and remorseful way, "So, the thing that ties us together is the pain of suffering…" he said before sighing.

Sasuke nodded, "The pain of not having the power to do anything about the one thing we truly despise." He muttered.

Neji just nodded, feeling that there wasn't anything he could add that would make it seem better.

There was almost a full minute of silence until Naruto stood, causing the other three to look at him.

Naruto's piercing blue eyes trailed over all of them, "Neji, we are going to break your seal somehow." Naruto promised before turning to Lee, "Lee, we'll help you. You will become the best Taijutsu master in the world!" Naruto said loudly before turning to Sasuke.

"We'll find Itachi. We'll help you track him down." Naruto said deeply to Sasuke.

The other three were quiet until Neji stood, "I will help Lee and Sasuke." He vowed before turning to Naruto, "And we will show the village that they are wrong about you Naruto, no matter what it is they believe you are now, I trust that you are not." Neji said.

Lee stood with a bright grin, looking like his old self again, "Yosh! I vow to help as well! We will become the best in Konoha!" Lee yelled happily.

Sasuke stood, glancing at the group over his shoulder, "Alright, let's do this." Sasuke said with a nod.

Naruto grinned, "How do we start this? What do we do?" he asked as the four of them walked to the edge of the roof.

The four shared a quiet moment until Neji came up with an idea, "The village is where Naruto's, Lee's and my own problems lie. Let us train and do as much as we can for these issues. And once we are strong enough." He said as he turned to Sasuke, "We will follow your lead."

Lee and Naruto nodded while Sasuke hesitated, before nodding as well, 'Once I am strong enough, I won't need these three anymore.' Sasuke thought as he turned away.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?"

Since Lee and Sasuke where the closest to the edge, they spotted Kakashi first, standing in front of Ino who was looking up in worry.

Sasuke turned back to the group, "I'll take this. Go get some rest for training tomorrow." He ordered before leaping down.

Neji's face returned to the passive Hyuuga façade, "Classic Uchiha, ordering us around." He said before turning and walking to the other side of the house, entering the boys' room through the window.

Lee placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "The Kyuubi?" he whispered.

Naruto shuddered at the word before nodding, causing Lee to grin, "I still don't understand why people underestimate my intellect, when I can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, I have to make my other strengths top notch!" he said before leaping across the roof to follow Neji.

Naruto smiled, 'Mom, I've got some real friends now.' He thought happily before looking down, seeing Kakashi nod at something Sasuke said.

Naruto jumped down and Kakashi turned to him, "Do you agree with what Sasuke says Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto glanced at the smirking Uchiha and nodded, "Umm, yeah." Naruto said with a grin.

Kakashi nodded, "Alright then, get some rest for tomorrow you two. I'm going to push up your training a lot guys." He said before turning to Ino, "Will you be joining us?" he asked.

Ino bit her lower lip, "Actually, umm…can I please train with Gai-sensei tomorrow?" she asked.

Hell froze over.

A wide eyed Kakashi slowly nodded, "Ugh, alright I guess." He muttered, barely comprehending the fact that a _girl _actually wanted to learn from the green-spandex wonder.

##########

"Alright Lee! It's six am and that means it's time to run!" Gai said with a thumbs up.

Lee returned the gesture, "And then Taijutsu training and formwork!" Lee yelled excitedly.

Gai crouched into a running position with Lee by his side, "Alright! Same track as yesterday then!" Gai yelled.

"Wait! Gai-sensei!"

Lee and Gai turned around and raised a super-brow in confusion as Ino came to a stop, "I want to join you two!" she said hopefully with a smile on her face.

Gai's expression was serious as he watched Lee's face light up in happiness, 'Hmm, he seems alright with letting her join..' "Alright then! Ino-chan you will start with no weights today! Try your best to keep up!" Gai said before jogging off, Lee and Ino following after him.

##########

_A Few Hours Later…_

##########

"Alright, let's get into it you two." Kakashi said as he stood in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded to Sasuke, "Activate your Sharingan, you will keep it active constantly while you and I spar. I will do my best to knock you out while you have to do your best to beat me in any way." Kakashi ordered as he made a cross hand seal.

A Kakashi shadow clone appeared, "And you Naruto will be learning some techniques to enhance your chain fighting." It said as it walked out of the clearing, Naruto following behind it.

Naruto gave Sasuke a thumbs up over his shoulder before he was out of sight. After half a minute or so of walking, the Kakashi clone turned around, "So Naruto, I want you to show me your lightning again, on this tree." Clone said.

Naruto nodded and walked up to the tree, closing his eyes for a moment until he pulled his slightly crackling hands apart. Within a second of Naruto slamming his hands on the tree, all of the bark and leafs crunched in on themselves before falling in small pieces once more.

The clone shook its head, 'This is quite amazing. I wonder how he mastered it so quickly.' Clone thought before speaking, "Well Naruto, I will first be teaching you two lightning techniques, I want you to master those techniques today." Kakashi said as he pulled out two scrolls.

Naruto grinned, "What about wind techniques?" Naruto asked happily.

Kakashi chuckled before pulling out another scroll, "Unfortunately, I only have the one here. But if you get your alone time then you should at least get through the lightning jutsus." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto nodded, "So you're gonna let me get training by myself again?" he asked hopefully.

Kakashi nodded, "No distractions." The clone promised before walking away, "If you need any advice then feel free to ask me." The clone said as it left the clearing.

Naruto smirked and placed the three scrolls in a line, unrolling them in front of him, 'Lightning Style: Shockwave, Lightning Style: Thunder Punch and Wind Style: Upgrade Blade.' He thought with a smile before making three clones.

In a poof of smoke the three clones took a scroll each and ran to different thirds of the clearing.

Naruto smiled as he looked over his clones, who made fifty more clones each after reading through the jutsu scroll, 'Now to get some physical stuff done.' He thought before reaching into his pouch and pulling out a basic sealing scroll.

*POOF*

Naruto grunted as he caught the cement block weights, "Sweet mother of Log! This is what Lee wears all the time?!" he shouted before he tried sliding them on.

A few minutes later and Naruto was slowly crawling around the clearing, 'Soon I'll be running, then I'll be able to fight, then I'll be superfast!' he thought as he tried to climb to his knees before falling back onto all fours once more.

Naruto chuckled as he grinned slightly, "This! Is! Hard!" he grunted in effort as he kept crawling.

##########

_Three Days Later… _

##########

"Alright, Zabuza may have recovered from his injuries by now, so we will be going with Tazuna to the bride every day now. At least one Jonin there while one stays with the family just in case." Kakashi explained to the group of people outside Tazuna's house.

Gai nodded, "I will be guarding Tazuna today, I want Naruto and Neji to scout the area where those thugs tried to attack Tsunami-san before coming to meet us at the bridge." Gai ordered.

Sasuke raised a brow, "And who is coming with you to the bridge?" Sasuke asked.

"Everyone but me," Kakashi said, "You head off Gai, I'll explain to Naruto and Neji what their goal is." Kakashi said.

The others disappeared in a blurr as Kakashi turned to Naruto and the Hyuuga, "We know for a fact that there are thugs in the area ransacking the local residents' houses. Which that they are on a schedule of some kind. If the thugs aren't there one day, then that means that Gato has called them back which most likely means that on that day Zabuza will be attacking the bridge." Kakashi explained.

Neji and Naruto nodded, "So Neji will be the scout obviously, so what will I do?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi raised a brow, "What do you think? I need you to stop the thugs from harming anyone seriously. But do you best to not raise too much attention." Kakashi said before walking back into the house, waving over his shoulder with a, "Ja ne!"

Neji nodded to Naruto, "I will take the lead since I have more field experience." He ordered like usual before hesitating in his walk, "…If that's okay with you?" Neji asked.

Naruto smiled at Neji's attempt to work as a team, "That's fine with me Neji, where do you want to start?" Naruto asked.

Neji smirked in a friendly way, "Follow my lead." He said before leaping up onto a roof. The two of them then leapt across the rooftops towards the market district, making it there in a few minutes time.

The two of them landed in the central building of the shopping district, Neji activating his Byakugan as they landed, "I can see the two mobsters, they are just sitting at the bar down the road." Neji informed Naruto as he sat down.

Naruto nodded, "Alrighty then, let's just keep an eye on them yeah?" Naruto suggested.

Neji nodded, "Agreed." Neji answered as he crossed his legs below himself as he sat down.

Naruto tilted his head in thought, "Want me to spy on them up close?" Naruto asked.

Neji raised a brow over his veined face, "And how would you do that?" he replied.

Naruto grinned as he formed a cross hand seal, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he said, creating two shadow clones.

They formed hand seals, "TRANSFORM!"

*POOF*

Neji smirked as the two clones became an elderly couple, that began leaping across the rooftops quietly, "Good, but how will they relay the message to us?" Neji asked.

Naruto grinned, "Easy, if anything important is heard then one of them will go to the bathroom and create another clone before dispelling, giving it's memories back to me." Naruto explained happily.

Neji nodded with a smirk, "That truly is an amazing clone technique." Neji muttered.

Naruto grinned, "So, how long do we wait?" Naruto asked.

Neji tilted his head in thought, "Until we need to." Neji said.

Naruto settled into place next to Neji, 'Well, this is gonna take a while.' Naruto thought with a small sigh.

##########

"Well, this is a very unyouthful view." Gai said as his eyes narrowed, taking in the view of the heavy mist that covered the bridge.

Ino's eyes narrowed, "Gai-sensei, this is the same as before when Zabuza attacked us!" Ino said.

Hearing a chuckle echo throughout the area, Gai turned to the group, "Lee, Ino, protect Tazuna! We may have-"

"Hello Maito Gai. The Taijutsu expert." Zabuza said as he stepped from the mist, two ninjas on either of his sides.

Gai took a stance, 'He has two helpers and he seems to have done some research on me…we didn't predict this.' Gai thought before sliding his stance into a lower form, "Tenten, take the swordsman for now. Sasuke, take the masked accomplice. If you need backup then ask for it, Lee on Tenten's back. Ino on Sasuke's." Gai ordered.

Zabuza hefted his sword off of his back, "Goten, go left. Haku, right. The beast will come to me." He said as he slowly walked backwards into the mist.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan while pulling out a kunai, 'I will take this one down!' Sasuke thought confidently as he charged after Haku.

Tenten saw how the swordsman, Goten, pulled out a sword into each hand, taking a low stance as he pointed his blades forward. So she smirked lightly, 'Let's see who the real swordmaster is.' Tenten thought as she pulled out two swords of her own.

Gai charged forward, throwing forward a kunai that exploded once it hit the bridge, giving him a small gap in the mist while showing him Zabuza, who was covering his eyes from the blast.

Gai jumped up into the air, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" he yelled, kicking the length of Zabuza's sword as the mist ninja blocked the strike.

Gai grinned widely, "This is it! Feel the power of YOUTH!"

##########

**Chapter end.**

**Sorry for the wait, really I am. My whole computer and internet system has been down for almost a week now.**

**I'll be getting a break from work and stuff in a few weeks, so I'll be writing more then. Please be patient for it and I'm sorry for the wait again.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
